Plaisir intellectuel
by Rei0D
Summary: [Aventures] /!\ Yaoi Mahyar x Bob /!\ Bob aime les univers de Mahyar, son aisance avec les mots, il aime voyager dans ses univers et s'y perdre, se laisser aller et, pour une fois, se laisser transporter sans être aux commandes... Enfin, pas vraiment ? Une petite fic sans prétention sur ce duo que je trouve intéressant.
1. Introduction

Bob avait toujours apprécié les MJ capables de maintenir une logique interne pertinente dans l'univers du jeu. Autrement, Bob ne se retenait pas de le faire remarquer et de rapidement prendre les commandes du jeu, ce qui le faisait totalement sortir de son personnage. On pourrait penser que Bob est du genre à aimer être aux commandes et diriger lui-même un jeu en tant que MJ, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il préfère. Il s'était souvent trouvé à animer lui-même des parties, il prenait plaisir à adapter, voire créer un univers pour les joueurs, et à s'adapter en fonction des personnages qu'ils avaient créés. Mais Bob était quelqu'un qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir à s'immerger dans univers consistent, mené par un MJ capable de manier les mots et de maintenir une ambiance intéressante, quelqu'un qui savait le transporter.

C'était le cas de Mahyar. Bob admirait sa capacité à garder le contrôle sur les joueurs turbulents et exubérants comme lui, qui avaient tendance à sortir du jeu rapidement. Dans le cadre des tournages d'Aventures, Mahyar laissait les joueurs divaguer, la plupart du temps lors des passages qui s'y prêtaient, c'est quelque chose qui plaisait au public après tout, mais il en était autrement dans le cadre d'une partie privée. Une fois cerné, Mahyar savait captiver le joueur le plus instable et agité avec sa voix, sa gestuelle, et ses mots. Ce sont des capacités que Bob aimait observer chez lui, et qui le captivaient à chaque fois qu'il le voyait en face à face. Il avait eu maintes fois l'occasion de laisser le MJ le transporter dans ses univers, il y avait voyagé le plus loin possible, et même s'il n'avouerait jamais l'intense plaisir intellectuel que lui procurait cet échange créatif avec lui, il espérait que Mahyar le ressentait lui aussi.

Cette nuit-là, Bob avait rêvé que Mahyar était venu passer une soirée en tête à tête chez lui, et qu'ils avaient créé, partagé, rêvé, et avaient fini par faire une partie ensemble, seulement tous les deux. Un rêve étrangement réaliste comparé à ce que son esprit décalé avait l'habitude de créer, mais qui pourtant semblait si inaccessible et agréable. C'était une situation qui lui avait plusieurs fois traversé l'esprit même éveillé, en un peu moins « niais », bien qu'étrangement cette perspective ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, dans la mesure où il serait tellement absorbé par leur échange qu'il n'y penserait pas. Mais il n'avait jamais osé lui proposer. Il avait peur que sa demande paraisse déplacée, dans la mesure où les situations qu'il imagine sont assez intimes, du moins de son point de vue. Il ne savait pas si Mahyar voyait les choses de la même manière, il a surement des joueurs avec qui il partage des échanges créatifs de cette intensité, et peut être même que c'est un honneur qu'il ne réserve qu'à eux, se disait-il.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi unique que ce que j'aimerais être, je n'ai pas cette prétention, surtout pas avec lui... Si je lui proposais, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'imaginerait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de nos échanges concrètement, ni comment il voit notre relation.

\- C'est trop mignon de te voir dans cet état, Bob.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Seb. Je ne fais qu'analyser la situation.

Bob avait ruminé ses pensées, sans en parler à personne, par fierté. Mais il en était venu à la conclusion que cela ne le mènerait à rien, et ce matin, il avait décidé d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec ces pensées improductives qui ne faisaient que l'empêcher de profiter de sa relation avec Mahyar. Il avait fait confiance à Seb pour ne pas ébruiter tout ça inutilement et lui amener un point de vue différent du sien.

\- Mais tu le fais de façon si sérieuse, c'est marrant. D'habitude tu fais ce genre de choses au feeling et tu ne te poses pas tant de questions.

\- C'est pour ça que je te demande ton point de vue sur la situation. Tu le connais toi aussi, après tout.

\- C'est qu'il est mystérieux notre Mahyar, il te perce de ses yeux mais il ne te laisse pas faire de même si facilement. Ca me met un peu mal à l'aise à vrai dire.

\- Et moi donc…

\- … Mais c'est peut être ça qui te plait chez lui.

\- Comment ça ?

Bob resta sans voix face à sa remarque.

\- Haha on se croirait dans un Yaoi pour ados, quoi.

\- Haha non non, ce n'est pas comme ça. C'est simplement que j'ai du respect pour lui. Je vois un peu ça comme une amitié entre héros de Shonen, tu vois ?

\- Oui oui, les fans de Yaoi adorent écrire des fics sur eux, continuait Seb en rigolant.

\- Tu pars trop loin là, mec.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, depuis tout à l'heure tu parles comme si tu ne savais pas comment proposer à quelqu'un de sortir avec toi. Je pensais que tu m'avais appelé pour ça.

\- Hm… T'as raison, mes paroles prêtaient sans doute à confusion, désolé pour ça.

\- Du coup, ça serait dommage qu'avec son regard perçant, Mahyar ait cru comprendre ça en un coup d'œil… souffla Seb d'un ton volontairement sombre et taquin.

\- …

\- Wow, c'est la première fois que tu ne réponds pas à une remarque. Ça doit être sérieux.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas conseillé sur ce que je devais lui dire.

\- Eh bien, demande lui. Simplement. Tu te prends la tête pour rien si vraiment tu ne vois pas les choses de cette façon.

\- Ouais… t'as sans doute raison.

\- T'as pas l'air convaincu. Je vais lui proposer de venir passer une soirée chez moi si tu ne le fais pas…

Sa remarque fit monter un brin d'énervement chez Bob, mais il savait que Seb faisait exprès pour l'énerver.

\- N'essaie pas de me rendre jaloux, ça ne prend pas, je te l'ai dit.

\- Roh, dommage… Ca aurait été marrant. Enfin, dans tous les cas je vais vraiment le faire si tu ne le fais pas.

\- Comme tu veux, je m'en fiche.

Seb lui lança un petit sourire attendri.

\- Bref, je vais y aller, merci de m'avoir invité Bob. A bientôt ! Tu me tiens au courant de tes avancées.

\- Ouais, à plus. Et évidemment, ça me semble clair mais sait-on jamais, t'en parles pas à Fred ou Krayn.

\- Ah bah si attends, je vais faire une annonce sur Youtube, le monde doit savoir !

Ils rirent tous les deux et plaisantèrent encore un petit moment, puis ils se firent un check du poing en signe d'au revoir, et Seb repartit en voiture.

Les remarques sarcastiques de Seb lui avaient fait de l'effet malgré tout, et le bouclé n'appréciait pas ça. Il se rendait à l'évidence, c'était vrai qu'il trouvait un certain charme au grand brun, avec ses yeux noirs perçants, son torse et ses muscles qui semblaient bien marqués, et surtout, il appréciait la façon qu'il avait de le transporter. Après réflexion il y voyait une sorte de contrôle sur lui-même, comme s'il s'abandonnait totalement à Mahyar. Vu comme ça, cela ne lui plaisait pas tellement d'être contrôlé par cet homme… Mais dans tous les cas il ne s'imaginait pas être touché sexuellement par Mahyar, cela ne lui procurerait pas le plaisir intellectuel qu'il recherchait avec lui.

« Je suppose que je devrais l'écouter, et l'inviter sans me poser de questions. Au moins, si jamais il accepte, ça me permettra de mettre les choses au clair. J'ai d'autres priorités dans la vie, je ferais mieux de rapidement m'enlever ça de la tête. »

Il s'installa à son bureau, et alluma son ordinateur. Malgré sa résolution, il resta un moment devant la page de discussion avec Mahyar, à choisir minutieusement ses mots.

« Hey ! J'étais en train de me dire que ça faisait un moment qu'on s'était pas vus, j'espère que tout va bien de ton côté. Moi j'ai rien de prévu en ce moment, alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut être passer un de ces quatre, qu'on se fasse une petite soirée. Genre vendredi ça t'irait ? »

Il hésita un long moment à se lancer et à appuyer sur entrée, mais l'idée que Seb le fasse avant lui le fit se décider, et il envoya.


	2. Première confrontation

Bob était resté quelques minutes devant la fenêtre de discussion avec Mahyar, toujours aussi tendu, en espérant et en craignant à la fois sa réponse. Des pensées qui l'agaçaient avaient commencé à affluer dans son esprit.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne le connais pas vraiment… Je ne connais pas ses loisirs à part le JDR, ni ce qu'il aime ou n'aime pas. Nous avons toujours communiqué via des échanges créatifs et très peu sur d'autres choses. Je me disais, sans doute naïvement, que cela me donnait une image suffisamment claire de son esprit pour m'estimer son ami. Mais depuis peu, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais envie de lui donner autant que ce qu'il m'apporte. Pour assouvir ses envies et besoins de stimulations intellectuelles et créatives, comme il le fait pour moi, je dois moi aussi réussir à le cerner. Et pas seulement en le poussant au plus loin de sa créativité dans nos mondes imaginaires. J'ai vraiment envie que notre relation soit équitable et de lui apporter quelque chose de plus. »

Les yeux de Bob se tournèrent vers l'heure en bas de son écran.

\- Eh merde… Il faut que je tourne la suite de mes vidéos, c'est vrai.

Il tourna une dernière fois son regard vers la fenêtre de discussion, mais toujours rien.

« Bon… Il me répondra sans doute après mon tournage. »

Bob se mis en condition et échauffa sa voix avant de lancer l'enregistrement.

\- Haha ! Je suis Bob Lennon ! Et bienvenue, bienvenue ! …

Soudain, il entendit le bruit de la sonnette. Il entrouvrit la porte, et reconnut ce visage si familier.

\- Eh bien, c'était un petit « haha » ça. Je l'ai à peine entendu depuis dehors.

C'était sa sœur.

\- … Aaah mais oui ! Quel abruti je fais ! J'avais totalement oublié que tu devais venir tourner une vidéo avec moi.

Elle lui tapa la tête de son poing.

\- T'as plus rien là-dedans, ou quoi ? On oublie sa grande sœur ?

\- Faut croire, ouais. Allez, entre.

\- Ouais. Je suppose que t'as rien préparé du coup ?

\- Eh non. Mais ça ne devrait pas être trop long. Je t'offre un verre d'une de mes grandes bouteilles pour me faire pardonner ?

\- Je n'attendais pas que tu proposes pour me servir.

Voir sa sœur lui fit chaud au cœur, il avait sans doute besoin de la compagnie de sa famille pour remettre ses idées en place.

\- Dis, t'as l'air tout ramolli, tu t'es pris un râteau ou quoi ?

\- Pas du tout, qui pourrait me mettre un râteau ?

\- Je ne sais pas, toutes les personnes à qui tu as proposé une relation entre tes 15 et 18 ans ?

\- T'exagères ! Et puis t'as pas fait mieux niveau cœur, je te signale.

\- On ne va pas repartir sur des vieux dossiers, ton petit cœur ne tiendrait pas le coup.

\- Moi, un « petit cœur » ? T'es mignonne !

\- Bah oui, t'as toujours pris ce genre de choses trop à cœur, je te connais.

\- Eh bien, comme tout le monde je pense.

\- Ah non je te jure que j'ai jamais vu un cœur d'artichaut comme le tien.

\- T'exagères toujours les choses. Mais parlons de toi plutôt, t'es toujours avec ton mec ?

\- Oh, m'en parle pas, je suis pas venue pour ça…

\- Bah, c'est toi qui as lancé le sujet. Mais comme tu le souhaites, de toute façon on a une vidéo à tourner !

\- T'as raison. T'as fini tes échauffements ?

\- Ouais à force de parler avec toi mon souffle du dragon commence à venir. Je sens la puissance de ma voix sortir !

\- Et c'est moi qui exagère…

Le tournage se passait sans accroc, ils rigolaient tous deux de bon cœur, et animaient la vidéo par leur présence et leurs réparties. Cela avait redonné de l'énergie à Bob. Mais une fois sa sœur partie, il ne sut plus où se tourner pour la dépenser. Ses pensées par rapport à Mahyar revenaient petit à petit, mais il était désormais motivé à se lancer. Il revint sur son ordinateur, et constata qu'il avait une réponse.

\- « Bonjour Bob. Désolé du temps de réponse, je m'occupais de ma femme, elle est malade… Mais ça a l'air d'aller mieux. Merci pour l'invitation, ce sera avec plaisir. »

« Oh, alors il est marié ? Encore un élément dont je ne savais rien… C'est vrai que je ne me suis jamais demandé quelle était sa situation, je l'ai toujours imaginé célibataire et vivant seul, en bon homme sombre, solitaire et mystérieux… Mais c'était un raisonnement stupide. »

Bob tapa sa réponse :

\- « Désolé de l'apprendre, j'espère que tout va bien de votre côté. Tu peux venir à l'heure qui t'arrange. »

\- « Oui ça a l'air d'aller mieux, merci de t'inquiéter. 19h ça t'irait ? Tu veux que je ramène des joueurs ? ^^ »

« Je ne préférerais pas, j'avais envie de le voir en tête-à-tête, mais comment lui dire ça de façon naturelle… »

\- « Désolé je ne préfère pas, je ne vais pas pouvoir nourrir tout le monde ! J'ai surtout préparé des choses pour toi. »

\- « Ah ? Ca m'étonne, je pensais que tu voulais faire une partie de JDR. »

« Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il ne me voit que comme un joueur, alors… Au moins c'est clair qu'il faut que quelque chose change. »

\- « Ca t'étonne que je veuille inviter un ami ? »

« Testons le terrain. »

La réponse mit du temps à venir.

\- « Non pas du tout, c'est juste inhabituel ^^ »

\- « Tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de me connaître :p »

\- « Possible ^^ à 19h vendredi alors ? Enfin, demain du coup. »

\- « Oui ! A demain ! »

« Zut c'est vrai que c'est déjà demain… Il va falloir que je prépare la maison. Arg et je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander ce qu'il aimait comme nourriture, je vais devoir improviser… Ou alors je lui demande maintenant ? Non, je vais tenter ma chance et essayer de le surprendre. »

Bob passa une bonne partie de la soirée à ranger son appartement et à rassembler des ingrédients pour le repas.

« J'espère qu'il aime le poisson… Et que ma cuisine sera au niveau. On m'a rarement fait de compliments là-dessus, je suppose que je vais devoir miser sur ma façon d'animer le repas. Je suppose aussi que je devrais préparer une table si jamais il veut me faire découvrir un JDR, juste pour moi… Ca serait très agréable comme expérience en tête-à-tête, mais je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur comment mieux le connaitre, avant tout ça. »

Une fois satisfait de la décoration de sa maison, il partit se coucher, un livre en main pour se vider la tête.

Pendant sa lecture, il sentit son portable vibrer. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange pendant qu'il était plongé dans un univers, alors qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer sur une seule chose. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait tant que Mahyar le fasse jouer, d'ailleurs.

Il regarda son écran, c'était Seb.

\- « Hey, alors tu l'as fait ? »

« C'est vrai que je devais le tenir au courant, j'avais complètement oublié… »

\- « Oui c'est fait, ce n'était pas grand-chose. »

\- « Tu vois je te l'avais dit :p »

La conversation terminée, il laissa son portable sur sa table de chevet et reprit sa lecture. Mais quelques minutes après, son portable vibra encore.

\- « Tu voudras que je vienne tenir la chandelle ? »

\- « Mais oui mais quelle bonne idée ! »

\- « Enfin sérieusement, je pourrai participer à votre petite soirée ? »

« Encore une fois, que dire… Je ne voudrais pas vexer Seb, ni l'avoir dans les pattes pendant mon enquête. »

\- « Non désolé on a une affaire personnelle à régler, mais une autre fois quand tu veux. »

\- « Oh… dommage, une autre fois alors. J'espère que ça se passera bien. »

\- « Mais oui t'inquiète pas. »

Bob ne comprenait pas pourquoi Seb s'inquiétait autant pour lui depuis qu'il s'était confié par rapport à Mahyar. Peut-être était-il inquiet pour son « cœur d'artichaut » comme disait sa sœur ? Il pensa que c'était stupide, et décida de l'ignorer.

Le lendemain, Bob se retrouvait frustré de ne plus rien avoir à préparer pour la soirée. Il se défoula alors sur quelques jeux vidéo en attendant l'heure propice pour préparer le repas.

« J'espère qu'il va aimer ce poisson… Oh, je ferais bien de sortir une bonne bouteille. Enfin, je ne veux pas qu'il ait l'impression que je veux l'impressionner, ou que je veuille le saouler… Pourquoi il penserait ça de toute manière ? C'est normal de sortir une bouteille quand on invite quelqu'un à dîner. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter. »

L'heure fatidique approchait, et Bob attendait devant la porte, dans une tenue ni trop classe ni trop décontractée. Il avait opté pour du noir, pour tenter de se donner un air mystérieux, ce qui ne lui allait pas vraiment. Son cœur s'arrêta une seconde quand la sonnette retentit dans ses oreilles. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte, pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'il l'attendait devant, et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire se voulant charmeur.

\- Bonjour, entre je t'en prie.

\- Bonjour, Bob.

Mahyar quant à lui semblait décontracté, ses cheveux étaient noués en une longue tresse, il n'était pas rasé, et était habillé par une veste noire simple cachant un T-shirt arborant le logo de Cthullu.

Ils se firent la bise, Bob sentit la barbe de Mahyar le chatouiller les lèvres. Mahyar l'observa de bas en haut, laissant à Bob une gêne, comme si ses yeux le mettaient à nu.

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas t'habiller si sobre, toi qui es si excentrique d'habitude, c'est surprenant.

\- Quand je suis chez moi et que je ne tourne pas, je reste décontracté.

\- Je vois, tu gardes ton grand manteau rouge pour le public, alors ?

\- C'est ça.

Le MJ observait son entourage et la décoration qu'avait préparée Bob. Ce dernier observait la façon que le grand brun avait de se mouvoir chez lui et de prendre en note tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui, il trouvait que cette démarche chez lui avait un certain charme. Il avait tenté de rendre son appartement attrayant pour qu'il l'observe de cette façon, et peut être qu'il s'en inspire. Bob était ravi que ça ait de l'effet.

\- C'est plutôt sympa, chez toi. Tu vis seul ?

\- Merci ! Oui en effet. D'ailleurs je suis content que tu aies accepté de passer la soirée avec moi, j'ai préparé un repas pour nous deux, j'espère qu'il sera à ton gout.

\- C'est gentil de ta part. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de ton esprit innovant.

\- Evidemment.

Bob était ravi du compliment, et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, que Mahyar lui rendit.

\- Bref ! Tu as faim alors ? Je te sers ?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Installe-toi là… Oh, j'ai oublié les serviettes, je reviens… Je vais prendre des apéritifs, aussi.

Mahyar s'installa sur la chaise, et observait Bob se mouvoir dans la maison pour le servir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce comportement le surprenait de sa part, lui qui d'habitude avait l'habitude de le provoquer. Une fois Bob installé en face de lui, Mahyar lança le sujet.

\- Je suis surpris que tu sois si docile avec moi, aujourd'hui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- D'habitude, tu ne rates pas une occasion pour me provoquer, de quelques manières que ce soit.

C'était vrai que Bob avait tendance à provoquer Mahyar dans le cadre de JDR, c'était en partie pour le pousser au bout de son esprit créatif, mais Mahyar y identifiait une motivation plus malicieuse. Il y voyait comme une sorte de provocation, à laquelle il répondait généralement avec intérêt jusqu'à pousser l'autre au bout de ses capacités. C'était pour lui comme une sorte de jeu à l'intérieur du jeu lui-même, qu'il jouait avec Bob.

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans un jeu, aujourd'hui. A moins que tu veuilles que je te mette au défi avec de la nourriture ? Ce serait gâcher ce que j'ai préparé. Ou tu préfères que je te défie de créer une histoire sur… ces couverts ?

Mahyar esquissa un petit sourire, que Bob comprenait comme narquois.

\- Non, c'est agréable de te voir si dévoué pour moi.

Bob rougit. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la gêne ou de la colère, ou des deux.


	3. Dîner mouvementé

_Bonjour, d'abord merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos retours positifs. C'est ma première fic, alors si vous avez des conseils en la matière ou des remarques, n'hésitez pas ! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira. J'espère que je réussirai à retransmettre des Feels et que la tension entre Mahyar et Bob s'installe efficacement o/_

 _Au fait, il y aura peut-être des Lemons (rapports sexuels) entre hommes par la suite, alors si par avance cela vous gêne, je préfère prévenir. Je me réserve le droit d'en mettre si le moment s'y prête… Voilà voilà._

Bob resta quelques secondes sans répondre, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment prendre la remarque de Mahyar, de son point de vue on aurait dit qu'il cherchait à lui montrer sa victoire sur lui. Mais peut-être était-ce simplement l'esprit combatif de Bob qui parlait, parce que d'un autre côté, cela aurait pu être une expression de tendresse à son égard, une façon de montrer qu'il était content de le voir peu combatif et plus prévenant dans leurs échanges d'aujourd'hui.

Mais ce qui avait animé Bob en entendant cette phrase était principalement de l'agacement, il ne voulait absolument pas que Mahyar prenne cela comme une résiliation, comme si il avait perdu contre lui. Perdu quoi, d'ailleurs ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même. Les émotions qui l'animaient maintenant n'étaient pas logiquement exprimées, et cela l'agaçait encore plus. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir été si prévenant avec lui, si c'était pour être humilié ainsi.

Mahyar l'observait d'un air inquiet.

\- Moi ? « Dévoué » envers toi ? Tu choisis mal tes mots, aujourd'hui. Je fais simplement preuve de politesse envers un invité, comme je le ferais pour n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Je t'ai énervé ? Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Au moins je constate que tu n'as pas perdu ton côté combatif, ça me rassure un peu, tu es toujours toi, plaisanta-t-il.

Bob ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait si excessivement, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de prendre une phrase comme ça au premier degré. Il aurait voulu s'excuser après s'être un peu calmé, mais il s'y refusait pour le moment. Mahyar, lui, voyant qu'il ne comptait pas réagir et curieux de comprendre, l'interrogea.

\- Mais dis-moi, tu aurais vraiment réagi de la même manière pour n'importe qui d'autre, comme tu disais ?

Non, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais pour Bob, l'avouer serait comme montrer sa faiblesse face à cet homme. Lui montrer qu'il était capable d'avoir une telle emprise attractive sur son esprit était déjà trop pour lui.

\- Ca aussi, ça te rassurerait ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, j'étais juste curieux… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir t'énerver, alors je me demandais si il y avait un problème avec moi.

\- Si c'était le cas, ça te gênerait ?

Mahyar sourit d'amusement.

\- Tu essaies de sonder mon esprit, ou quoi ? Pas la peine d'être si méfiant, je ne te veux aucun mal, au contraire.

\- Comment ça « au contraire » ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un interrogatoire. Tout simplement parce que tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie.

Ce n'était pas très malin de sa part de l'interroger autant si il ne voulait pas que Mahyar décèle plus de gêne chez lui que ce qu'il laissait déjà paraître, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Alors il arrêta.

\- Je vois, merci. Tu es toi aussi quelqu'un que j'apprécie.

\- Inutile de me remercier. J'apprécie aussi le compliment… Au fait, il serait peut-être temps qu'on se serve ?

\- Ah ! Oui en effet, désolé, vas-y prends ce que tu veux.

\- Merci, je te sers quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, je me servirai moi-même.

Mahyar sourit.

\- Même ça, tu ne veux pas qu'on le fasse pour toi ?

\- C'est juste inutile de te déranger pour ça.

\- Ca ne me dérangerait pas.

\- Bref, ça n'a pas d'importance. Arrête d'inspecter ces petits détails, c'est inutile et ça ne révèle rien.

\- Très bien, ce que tu peux être polisson hors jeu… Enfin, tu l'es déjà beaucoup dans le cadre de jeu, mais je ne t'imaginais pas si réactif en tête à tête.

\- Tu n'aimes pas mon côté « réactif », alors ?

\- Oh si, ça met du piment au jeu. C'est rare d'avoir un joueur qui participe si activement à développer l'univers avec moi.

Mahyar pris en bouche une bouchée du repas préparé si soigneusement par Bob. Avant de répondre, il attendait son avis sur son plat.

\- Hm, c'est pas mal. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu mettes tant de mal dans un plat.

En le voyant réagir positivement, il commençait à moins regretter de s'être donné tant de mal pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Merci... Eh bien content d'apprendre que ce plaisir est partagé, mais je voulais dire en tête à tête.

\- Oh, eh bien c'est assez mignon. Ca me rappelle un peu ma femme, et c'est un compliment.

La remarque eut l'effet d'un clou qui commençait à doucement taper dans son cœur.

\- Ah.

Le visage de Bob se ternit un peu, sans qu'il comprenne trop pourquoi lui-même.

\- Je t'ai offensé, là aussi ?

\- Non c'est juste… Etrange de comparer un ami, si je peux me considérer ton ami, à sa femme.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux. Mais je suis désolé je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça… Décidément, je vais finir par te devoir beaucoup de choses à force de te faire du mal.

\- Ca va, je ne suis pas sensible à ce point non plus. Ca ne m'a pas fait mal, je trouve juste ça étrange comme remarque.

\- Désolé.

Bob but son verre de vin rapidement comme pour se distraire de la gêne, et continua la conversation.

\- Bref, elle va mieux d'ailleurs ?

\- Elle a l'air, oui. Le médecin a dit que ça irait.

\- C'était grave ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

Mahyar avait l'air réticent à parler des détails, cela rendit Bob un peu inquiet.

\- D'accord… Tu fais du JDR, avec elle aussi ?

\- Ca nous est arrivé.

Après cette comparaison, Bob se demandait si Mahyar la préférait, en tant que joueuse bien sûr, à lui. Ca lui semblait à priori évident qu'il devait préférer sa femme, la personne qu'il a choisie pour une grande partie de sa vie, à lui, un simple ami qu'il a rencontré il y a quelques mois. Il devrait déjà s'estimer heureux d'être considéré comme un ami, et d'être un joueur apprécié par lui.

\- Et elle est expérimentée ?

\- Elle a de l'imagination, c'est ce qu'il faut.

\- Je vois, c'est sans doute vrai.

\- D'ailleurs, je pourrai t'inviter à dîner chez nous si tu veux.

Bob ne savait pas comment se sentir par rapport à la perspective de rencontrer sa femme… Il se sentait un peu intimidé de rencontrer la femme d'un tel homme, de rencontrer la personne avec qui il a accepté de partager sa vie…

\- Pourquoi pas. Nous pourrions faire une partie ensemble, aussi ?

\- Avec plaisir. Je vous préparerai quelque chose de sympa. Je pense que vous allez bien vous entendre.

\- Ah… Vous avez des enfants, d'ailleurs ?

\- Non… Nous n'avons pas pu en avoir.

\- Vous le vouliez ?

\- Oui, mais bref… C'est la vie, je n'y peux rien.  
Bob avait l'impression que Mahyar ne lui disait pas tout. Mais il pensait que c'était normal, il n'est sans doute pas encore assez proche de lui, après tout.

\- Dommage, je suis sûr que vos enfants auraient été mignons et forts en caractère, si ta femme me ressemble.

\- Haha oui, sans doute. Tu te considères comme mignon ? Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux.

\- Non non… Mais j'ai l'impression que tu ferais des enfants mignons.

\- Ah ? Je prends ça comme un compliment.

Bob avait fini son assiette. Il avait envie de boire, mais se disait que ça serait une mauvaise idée de boire avec lui, seul, ce soir-là. « Si il a une femme, je ferais mieux de ne pas trop le retenir… Elle va s'inquiéter, et ça pourrait peut-être lui porter préjudice si il rentre trop tard. »

\- Tu es bien silencieux… C'est inhabituel.

\- Non, j'étais en train de me dire que ta femme allait s'inquiéter si tu rentres trop tard, non ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai bien le droit de sortir m'amuser avec un ami, il n'y a pas de souci.

\- D'accord... Je suppose que ça va, alors.

\- Mais oui. Tu me sers un autre verre ?

Bob avait décidé de ne pas se retenir de boire, ses paroles l'avaient rassuré. Après tout, ça ne pourrait que le détendre plus et le faire passer un bon moment avec lui, à condition de ne pas en abuser. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée sur le canapé, à jouer à des jeux vidéo obscurs que Bob lui faisait découvrir.

\- C'est incroyable le nombre de jeux que tu as… On dirait ma bibliothèque de livres.

\- Chacun ses priorités on dirait. Je suis content d'avoir pu te faire découvrir des choses, en tout cas. Tu m'en fais découvrir tant, après tout…

\- Mais avec plaisir, Bob.

Il était 3h du matin, et Bob commençait sérieusement à somnoler, en plus du fort taux d'alcool qu'il avait bu, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'endormir avant Mahyar.

\- Ca te dérange si je dors ici ? Je pense que j'ai un peu trop bu pour rentrer...

\- J'allais justement te proposer, reste ici autant que tu veux…

\- Merci. Je peux dormir sur le canapé ? Je vais envoyer un sms à ma femme.

\- Mais oui avec plaisir…

Bob se laissa tomber sur Mahyar, déjà affalé sur le canapé.

\- Attends Bob, tu me gênes…

Bob était déjà endormi. Mahyar sentait sa respiration contre son ventre. Il voulut le réveiller, mais se dit qu'il était de toute façon assez fatigué pour dormir dans cette position, même avec Bob allongé sur lui. Il s'endormit au final assez facilement.

Ils dormirent tous les deux affalés l'un sur l'autre. Jusqu'au petit matin, où Mahyar fut réveillé par quelqu'un tapant à la porte. Voyant que Bob ne réagissait pas, il décidait d'aller vérifier à la porte, tout somnolant, et il y trouvait Seb. Il lui ouvrit la porte, et le vit tout paniqué.


	4. Soulagement (?)

_Bonjour à tous, encore merci pour vos retours, ça me motive beaucoup ! Dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé d'améliorer le comportement de Bob, que j'avais du mal à retranscrire fidèlement dans le dernier chapitre. J'espère que j'ai réussi à mieux retranscrire ce que je voulais faire passer. On m'a dit que Mahyar risquait de passer lire ma fic, et si c'est le cas j'espère qu'il n'a pas été gêné par ce que j'ai écrit. Ça doit faire bizarre de lire une fic sur nous même écrite par des gens qui ne nous connaissent pas, n'empêche, mais j'espère que ça n'a pas été un sentiment négatif et qu'il a trouvé ça amusant à lire. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Seb semblait étrangement agacé de voir Mahyar, et il ne s'en cachait pas. Ce dernier ayant encore l'esprit trop embrumé pour comprendre ce qui se passait, laissait rentrer Seb sans réfléchir.

\- Où est Bob ? Demanda Seb.

\- Il est là, sur le canapé. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Seb s'avança vers le canapé et y trouva en effet Bob, dormant encore profondément. Son regard s'attendrit et il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Désolé du grabuge… J'étais inquiet, il n'avait répondu à aucun message ni à aucun de mes appels depuis hier après-midi.

Mahyar était sceptique quant à son explication. Il semblait excessivement inquiet si ce n'était que pour ça, surtout pour venir si tôt, à une heure où il était probable que Bob dorme.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'a tant inquiété ?

\- Qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

\- Je suppose que tu dois en avoir une idée si cela t'inquiète tant.

Seb était agacé de devoir s'expliquer plus en détails.

\- Bob m'avait dit qu'il avait une affaire personnelle à régler avec toi, et il semblait mal à l'aise et perturbé à cette idée, alors je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de sa part.

\- Une affaire personnelle ?

\- Tu ne vois pas ce dont il s'agit ?

\- Non, pas vraiment…

Seb eut l'air pensif.

\- Je suppose que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je me sens un peu con d'avoir accouru pour rien, haha.

\- Oui, comme tu peux le voir il dort paisiblement.

Seb s'assit à une extrémité du canapé où Bob dormait.

\- Alors, ça s'est bien passé hier soir ? Vous étiez seuls ?

\- Oui, c'était une soirée sympa.

\- Vous n'avez pas trop abusé niveau alcool ?

\- Moi non, mais je crois que Bob était pas mal saoul.

\- Haha oui, il ne tient pas bien l'alcool. C'est trop mignon quand il essaie de débattre dans cet état. On sent que les idées affluent dans sa tête mais qu'il n'arrive pas à les faire sortir clairement.

Mahyar sourit en se remémorant petit à petit ces moments de la soirée.

\- Je l'ai un peu interprété comme ça aussi, oui.

\- Mais dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il dort sur le canapé ? Tu as dormi où, toi ?

\- En fait, il s'est endormi sur moi… Il était très saoul. Je n'ai pas osé le bouger trop, alors j'ai dormi comme ça.

\- Oh… Mais vous avez seulement dormi ? Plaisanta Seb, d'un air que Mahyar identifiait comme légèrement intéressé.

\- Bob n'aurait pas été capable de bouger un petit doigt dans son état, alors ça aurait compliqué la tâche, tu imagines, poursuivit Mahyar.

\- C'est vrai que dans cet état vos capacités reproductrices auraient été très amoindris, après tout.

\- Exactement.

Seb vit les jambes de Bob bouger légèrement.

\- Est-ce que le petit prince est en train de se réveiller ? Remarqua Seb.

\- Les mecs… Est-ce que vous étiez en train de parler de coït entre hommes en me regardant dormir ? Souffla Bob, d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Bonne analyse de la situation, c'est vrai que vu comme ça c'était un peu étrange, remarqua Mahyar.

\- Ah te voilà enfin, Bob ! Je me suis inquiété pour ta petite tête et tu m'as même pas répondu.

\- C'est vrai que quand j'analyse un peu plus la situation… Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Seb ? Tu as débarqué quand ?

\- Il y a une quinzaine de minutes. Je lui ai ouvert, répondit Mahyar.

\- Enfin, non pas que ce soit désagréable d'être réveillé par vous deux hein, mais j'ai un peu une grosse gueule de bois alors je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme.

\- Si tu m'avais répondu hier, tu n'aurais pas eu à supporter ma tête ce matin.

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'avais envoyé ?

\- Des trucs du style « ça va ? » « euh… Tu es avec Mahyar ? » « J'espère que tu vas mieux », des choses comme ça.

\- Mais tu me stalkais ou quoi ? Rigola Bob. Tu sais bien que ça m'arrive de ne pas vérifier mon portable pendant un moment.

\- Non non je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes comme ça, mais comme tu avais l'air vraiment mal l'autre jour… Enfin, je me sens déjà assez con comme ça.

\- Et puis dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé Mahyar, si tu pensais qu'il était avec moi ?

\- En effet, remarqua Mahyar.

\- Eh bien… Je n'y ai pas pensé. Arrêtez de me faire me sentir encore plus con que ça les mecs, rigola Seb.

\- Ok ok, je ne vais pas blesser ton ego davantage. ...Aoutch… Je vais éviter de trop bouger.

\- Je vais te chercher de l'eau, ça va aider.

\- Bonne idée, merci Mahyar…

Il lui rapporta un grand verre d'eau, avec une bouteille pleine. Bob tourna son regard vers l'horloge, et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais il est que 6h ?! T'es malade Seb. Enfin je suppose que je devrais te remercier et m'excuser que tu te sois tant inquiété pour moi.

\- Pas de souci, je m'en voudrais trop si tu t'étais senti vraiment mal et que je n'avais rien fait.

\- J'apprécie l'attention mais… La prochaine fois, tache de venir à une heure qui fait que mon cycle de sommeil ne sera pas perturbé ? Rigola t-il.

\- D'accord, je te laisserai faire la marmotte.

Mahyar sourit d'attendrissement en observant leur échange. Bob tourna son regard vers lui, et remarqua son sourire, qu'il lui rendit. Il n'osait pas le regarder trop longtemps dans les yeux, son regard se baissait automatiquement au bout de quelques secondes. Il voulait travailler ça, mais constatait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire ça en pleine gueule de bois.

\- Merci beaucoup d'être passé.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de souci, je ne voulais pas laisser mon pote dans une mauvaise passe, répondit Seb.

\- Désolé Seb, je parlais à Mahyar.

\- Ah, d'accord, rigola Seb avec une certaine gêne.

Mahyar sourit d'amusement, pendant que Bob tentait encore de soutenir son regard en souriant.

\- C'était brusque, ça. Enfin, pas de souci, ça m'a fait plaisir.

\- Moi aussi, vraiment.

Bob se retourna vers Seb.

\- Désolé Seb, ça me fait plaisir que tu te soucies de moi aussi, mais la prochaine fois ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu.

\- Oui, je pense que j'ai retenu la leçon. Mais au pire ce n'est pas dramatique, non ? On dirait que je vous ai dérangés pendant votre rendez-vous.

\- Ah non pas du tout, mais débarquer chez les gens à 6h du mat alors qu'ils se sont bourré la gueule la veille, ça la fout un peu mal, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Certes, certes. Enfin, je vais vous laisser vous rendormir… Je vais aller me coucher, moi aussi.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ? Demanda Mahyar.

\- Non... Oui je sais, je suis un peu con.

Seb tendit son poing à Bob.

\- A plus, mec.

Bob croisa son poing avec le sien et lui sourit, dans le but de le rassurer sur son état.

\- A plus ! On se fait un truc bientôt. Ca t'évitera d'avoir à débarquer à l'improviste dans mes soirées, rigola Bob. Seb rit aussi. Mais son rire dégageait comme une expression de tristesse.

\- Ouais !

Il ouvrit la porte, et partit.

Maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient encore une fois seuls, la tension montait dans le cœur de Bob. Il remarquait que seul face à lui, il était beaucoup sur la retenue. Cependant, il chérissait déjà ces moments passés seul avec lui, et espérait améliorer ce problème et ainsi les rendre encore meilleurs.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, moi aussi.

\- Oh… Déjà ?

\- Tu aimerais que je reste ?

\- Non, enfin je ne vais pas te retenir. Tu as ta femme qui t'attend, après tout…

Mahyar sourit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on se revoit bientôt.

\- Evidemment, y'a intérêt.

\- Tu es devenu accro à moi, ou quoi ? Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est une remarque intéressante.  
Mahyar resta surpris par sa réponse sérieuse, et ne savait pas comme y répondre. Il avait besoin d'y réfléchir. Bob s'en rendit compte, et l'interrompit.

\- Je plaisantais hein, ne prends pas cet air ahuri, haha.

\- Je vois, mais il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir passer le plus de temps possible avec les gens qu'on apprécie, ne t'en fais pas.

\- C'est vrai.

\- La prochaine fois, je t'invite chez moi.

\- Ca marche ! Je ne vais pas te retenir plus… Quoique, ça te dérangerait de me prendre une couverture et de me la mettre ? Je ne me sens pas de faire tout le chemin jusque-là…

\- Ca serait sans doute mieux pour toi si je t'aidais à aller directement jusqu'à ton lit.

\- Oui aussi, bonne idée. Mais comment tu vas faire ?

\- Je vais te porter, tu n'es pas bien lourd.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je peux tenir debout je pense.

\- Tu as dormi sur moi, j'ai eu le temps de constater que ton poids était supportable, haha.

\- Oh… Désolé pour ça. Je devais vraiment être saoul haha.

Les joues de Bob se rougirent légèrement.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne m'a pas dérangé.

\- Bref, imagine deux secondes que tu me portes comme une princesse, la situation serait ridicule vraiment haha.

\- Je peux te porter comme un sac à patates, si tu préfères.

\- Quitte à choisir je préfère la première option en effet haha. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu peux juste m'aider à tenir debout, ça ira.

\- Comme tu préfères, petite princesse.

\- Mais arrête ça.

\- Je plaisantais, j'ai pensé que la blague se prêtait à la situation.

Bob se leva petit à petit, en se soutenant aux bras de Mahyar, qui fit passer son bras derrière son cou pour le soutenir sur le chemin.

\- Le plus drôle pour les fans de Yaoi serait que tu trébuches et qu'on tombe tous les deux sur mon lit.

\- Haha ça serait vraiment cliché.

\- Je me suis endormi sur toi, je pense qu'on n'est plus à ça de prés niveau alimentation de fanfictions haha.

\- C'est vrai. Enfin, je n'en ai pas beaucoup vues sur nous deux.

\- Ah bon ? Ca m'étonne.

\- Oui, les gens ont l'air de plus apprécier le couple que forment Balthazar et Théo.

\- Je vois, intéressant. Il faudra que je me penche sur ce que les fans de Yaoi apprécient dans les couples qu'elles ou qu'ils imaginent.

\- A ta guise.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, et Mahyar déposa Bob délicatement sur le lit, puis plaça la couverture.

\- Voilà, je vais te chercher ton eau.

\- Merci.

Mahyar revint avec le verre d'eau et la bouteille, et les posa sur sa table de chevet.

\- Tu te sens malade ?

\- Non, j'ai surtout mal à la tête.

\- D'accord, très bien. Je vais y aller alors. Remets toi bien.

\- Merci. On se sert la main ou… ? Je ne sais pas comment tu salues.

\- Une poigne de mains m'irait.

Ils se serrèrent la main, Bob fit attention à soutenir son regard depuis son lit, malgré le fait qu'il se sente un peu intimidé depuis cette hauteur.

\- A bientôt !

\- Oui, à bientôt.

Bob entendait le bruit de la porte se fermer, puis celui de voiture de Mahyar, qui diminuait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que son esprit s'endormait, envahi par les émotions de ces bons moments passés.


	5. Ressemblance

_Bonjour à tous. Merci encore de suivre cette histoire et de vos gentilles reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre… Surtout la partie Skype. Je crois que j'ai du mal à mettre en situation les conversations via internet. J'espère vous transmettre des feels à travers ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et demi que Mahyar était venu passer cette fameuse nuit chez le petit Pyrobarbare. Cette soirée avait laissé un doux souvenir à Bob, une expérience qu'il avait chérie et qu'il aurait voulu entretenir de façon régulière. Il avait plusieurs fois contacté Mahyar depuis, pour prendre des nouvelles de lui et de sa femme, qui continuait de l'intriguer et de titiller son imagination. Il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait ressembler, et surtout à quel point elle lui ressemblait. Son esprit n'avait de cesse de travailler cette question, ce qui parfois le faisait rire avec une certaine gêne. Cependant, le petit frisé n'avait jamais reçu aucune réponse de la part de l'intéressé. Bob détestait être ignoré, mais il ne voulait pas le ou les déranger. Il commençait à avoir peur de brutalement s'imposer dans leur vie s'il insistait, même si l'idée de réellement avoir une place dans la vie de Mahyar ne lui déplaisait pas. Il s'était finalement accoutumé à cette affection qu'il éprouvait pour le MJ, et ne cherchait plus à la questionner ni à l'expliquer. Il faisait partie des personnes qui lui étaient chères, et cela ne lui déplaisait pas, malgré les frustrations engendrées par son silence.

« Bah, il doit être occupé. Ses capacités d'écrivain ou de game designer doivent être très demandées après tout » se disait-il.

Il préférait cette perspective plutôt que celle où sa femme était encore malade, même si ça ne lui semblait pas si improbable qu'elle souffre de quelque chose de chronique. Cela expliquerait son silence actuel, comme la dernière fois, et les quelques décalages de tournage de la série Aventures qui avaient précédé. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir.

\- Arrêtez votre parano, il doit être en train de bosser. C'est pas rare qu'il soit plongé dans un travail, le connaissant, dit Fred, d'une voix légèrement brouillée par la connexion Skype.

\- C'est vrai que tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter, Bob. Ça te fait pas du bien, continua Seb.

\- Moi je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait tort de s'inquiéter… Ça m'inquiète aussi, poursuivit Krayn.

\- Mais j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon pote, merde, s'indigna Bob.

\- Je propose qu'on aille lui rendre visite chez lui pour lui remonter le moral, proposa joyeusement Krayn de sa voix calme, qui contrastait avec le brouhaha que créait les autres.

\- Mais qui vous dit qu'il est triste les gars ? remarqua Fred.

\- J'aime beaucoup l'idée, mais on va éviter de débarquer à l'improviste chez lui et sa femme, ça la foutrait mal, hein Seb ? fit remarquer Bob.

\- Arrêtez de m'embêter, et t'étais pas avec ta femme toi d'abord.

\- Je te taquine ! Rigola Bob.

\- Vous partez vraiment loin. Tant qu'à faire on n'a qu'à directement aller défoncer sa porte en mode CRS et fouiller complétement sa maison pour voir si on trouve des textes dépressifs, comme ça on en aura le cœur net, proposa Fred sur son ton blagueur.

Bob éclata de rire, comme à son habitude après une proposition brusque de Fred, et Seb et Krayn suivirent.

\- Avec la méthode de Théo de Silverberg, c'est ça le plan ? demanda Seb, amusé.

\- Avec les fusils à pompe et tout pour vérifier si le mec va bien, tu sais. « Hey mec tu vas bien ?! T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?! » J'imagine trop la tête de Mahyar, continua Bob en riant.

\- C'est ça, poursuivit Seb.

\- Bah voilà vous voyez qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.

\- C'est bien drôle, mais sinon ma première proposition tient toujours, vous savez ? Continua Krayn, mais sa remarque fut ignorée.

\- Dans tous les cas, on a encore quelques épisodes d'Aventures à uploader, ça presse pas trop.

\- C'est ça qui t'importe dans l'affaire ? Demanda Krayn.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il va bien.

\- C'est ça le truc, on rigole on rigole mais on n'en sait toujours rien, remarqua Bob.

\- Baaaaah allez le voir, vous verrez que j'ai raison, proposa Fred.

Au même moment, les quatre hommes remarquèrent l'icône de l'avatar de Mahyar passer au vert, suivi d'une notification indiquant sa connexion.

\- Oh ! Vous avez vu ?

Bob se précipita et lui envoya un message, mais Krayn fut plus rapide et l'invita dans leur conversation. Sa webcam mit quelques secondes à s'activer.

\- Mahyar ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur.

\- Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à cet accueil, bonsoir à tous.

Il semblait pâle, ses yeux étaient creusés, et ses cheveux étaient négligés. Bob s'en inquiéta, mais décida de ne pas en parler devant les autres.

\- Bonsoir ! Où t'étais passé ? Ça va ? demanda Bob d'un ton pressé.

\- Oui, on s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi.

\- Désolé, c'est un peu long à expliquer…

\- Comme tu veux, on te force pas, précisa Seb.

\- Merci.

La discussion allait en banalités comme si de rien n'était, mais Bob sentait le malaise de Mahyar. Il voulait lui parler en privé. Il se déconnecta en prétextant un empêchement, et attrapa son portable. Il remarqua qu'il avait reçu un message. Il venait de Mahyar : « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles. Ma femme a fait une rechute, j'ai dû m'occuper d'elle, et je t'avoue que je n'ai pas pensé à allumer mon portable. »

Bob esquissa un sourire en voyant qu'il avait pris la peine de s'expliquer à lui, en privé, mais son sourire s'estompa aussitôt en imaginant l'était dans lequel il devait être.

\- « Je suis désolé de l'apprendre… Elle va vraiment mieux, cette fois ?»

\- « Elle s'est stabilisée, pour le moment. Je ne sais pas quand ça va recommencer. »

\- « Tu ne l'as pas emmenée à l'hôpital, si c'est si critique ? »

\- « Elle y est allée, on l'a faite sortir aujourd'hui. »

Voyant qu'il ne le précisait pas, Bob n'osait pas demander ce qu'elle avait précisément, mais il supposait que ce devait être une sorte de cancer.

En réalité, Mahyar avait découvert sa femme en souffrance le matin où il était rentré de chez Bob. Il l'avait pourtant ramenée il y a peu de l'hôpital, et elle semblait aller mieux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit au moment où il lui avait demandé si ça irait. La culpabilité mêlée à l'angoisse de la perdre l'avaient rongé de l'intérieur, et il était resté à son chevet pendant des jours. Agenouillé, les larmes aux joues et la main dans la sienne, il s'était juré de ne plus la laisser seule. Même si cela devait impliquer de ne plus avoir de temps pour lui, il devait l'endurer. C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire, rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin.

Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Bob en lui avouant cela, il n'y était pour rien et il en souffrirait inutilement. C'était lui et lui seul qui avait accepté de quitter la maison ce soir-là. Il avait été trop naïf. Les parents de sa femme l'avaient d'ailleurs sévèrement sermonné à l'hôpital, et il les avait calmement écoutés sans répondre. Sa femme, elle aussi, lui en avait voulu. Peut-être était-ce la douleur qui l'avait influencée, mais Mahyar le ressentait de cette façon. C'était pourtant elle qui lui avait dit de ne pas hésiter et de sortir prendre du temps pour lui, mais la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie à ce moment-là l'avait faite parler durement, en plus du fait qu'il n'était pas rentré pour elle le soir même.

Mahyar était dans un triste état. Il ne dormait pas bien, et faisait d'horribles cauchemars, sans compter que l'ambiance actuelle de son foyer était lourde et pesante. Sa femme était rentrée, et pour le moment stabilisée et ne souffrant pas physiquement, mais il y avait toujours un froid entre eux Il savait très bien que ça allait recommencer, son état allait s'aggraver, encore, et encore, si elle tient encore le coup les prochaines fois. Il aurait voulu apporter d'autres jours heureux à sa femme avant qu'elle le quitte, mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'en être encore capable au vu de l'état actuel des choses. Il pensait être un piètre mari. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir à l'époque, il avait pourtant accepté d'être à ses côtés, et ce jusqu'à la fin, mais il se sentait perdre raison depuis que les rechutes de sa femme se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Il savait pourtant que cette période viendrait, et qu'elle serait difficile.

Voir la tête de ses joueurs l'avait un peu apaisé, en particulier en voyant l'énergie de Bob. Il lui avait inconsciemment rappelé l'énergie passée de sa femme. Il avait envie de le voir, mais il ne savait pas comment lui proposer. Il ne voulait pas le gêner avec ses histoires et sa tristesse, car il avait remarqué que son état l'influençait, mais il en avait pourtant envie.

\- « Dis moi, Bob. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de t'inviter dîner chez moi ? »

\- « Oui, pourquoi ? »

\- « J'aimerais t'inviter dans les jours qui viennent. Te voir me ferait du bien, et je pense que ma femme serait ravie de te rencontrer. »

\- « C'est vrai ? Je ne vais pas déranger ? Avec votre situation et tout ça… »

\- « Pas du tout, au contraire. Ca me ferait très plaisir. Mais surtout je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé, je ne veux pas que ça te gêne. »

\- « Non, à vrai dire ça me fait plaisir que tu me demandes ça. Je serais ravi de venir. »

\- « Très bien alors, merci à toi. »

\- « De rien, c'est normal. »

Bob était aux anges, même si il savait qu'il ne devrait pas l'être. La situation ne se prêtait pas à un quelconque sentiment positif après tout, mais il était tout de même heureux que Mahyar fasse appel à lui dans ce moment difficile qu'il était en train vivre. Il espérait être à la hauteur.

Le lendemain soir, il se présenta devant la porte de Mahyar, le cœur lourd et l'esprit embué par pleins de pensées. Il se demandait ce que sa femme allait penser de lui, et s'il réussirait à remonter le moral à son ami. Il avait apporté une autre bonne bouteille, et un bouquet de fleurs.

La porte s'ouvrit peu après qu'il ait sonné. Revoir le visage de Mahyar lui vola un sourire, et il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.

« L'occasion s'y prête, de toute manière » se disait-il pour se rassurer de son geste.


	6. Rencontre et réalisation

_Bonjour à tous ! A la base ce chapitre devait être beaucoup plus long, mais je me suis dit que j'allais le raccourcir pour ne pas faire trop de lecture à la fois... J'ai eu du mal à travailler le caractère de la femme de Mahyar, mais j'espère que vous aurez quand même de la sympathie pour elle. Globalement je ne suis pas trés satisfaite de ce chapitre, je n'aime pas me concentrer trop sur les sentiments amoureux... Mais ça changera par la suite. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mahyar ne s'attendit pas à un accueil si chaleureux en ouvrant sa porte, mais ce fut une agréable surprise qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

Il répondit à l'étreinte de Bob avec un léger sourire et passa ses bras autour de lui, ce qui rassura ce dernier qui avait peur de s'être montré trop entreprenant avec son ami. Il en profita pour nicher sa tête dans le creux du cou de Mahyar. Les dreadlocks tombantes du MJ lui chatouillèrent le visage.

\- Tu sais comment saluer les gens, Bob.

\- Oui, je sais le faire avec classe, mais tes dreadlocks me chatouillent un peu haha.

La remarque fit rire Mahyar, et il les lui retira du visage.

Bob profitait de ce contact avec Mahyar tant qu'il pouvait, se disant qu'il n'aurait certainement pas d'autres occasions au cours de la soirée. Il ne voyait pas de raisons de considérer cette étreinte avec son ami comme offensante, mais une partie de lui craignait que sa femme en soit témoin. Il se disait que c'était certainement une pensée étrange, mais il aimait le côté intime et privé de ce contact avec lui, comme un secret entre eux. Même si, encore une fois, il ne voyait pas de raison justifiant ce côté intimiste qu'il y ressentait. Mahyar ne voyait certainement pas les choses de cette façon, de toute manière, et ce n'était certainement pas le moment de penser ce genre de choses.

Mahyar lui fit une tape amicale dans le dos, et retira ses bras.

\- Entre donc, il fait froid dehors.

Bob eut envie de dire « Je n'avais pas froid, à l'instant », mais il se retint, pensant qu'il avait déjà eu suffisamment de pensées inappropriées. Il s'en voulut, et se mit à la recherche de quelque chose pour lui occuper l'esprit.

Il entra dans la demeure du MJ. Elle commençait par un couloir qu'il trouvait légèrement étroit, et se poursuivait sur une grande pièce semblant être le salon. Un peu plus loin en face de l'entrée du couloir, il y avait un escalier en colimaçon menant à un autre couloir non éclairé. Au centre de la pièce, dont la disposition des meubles semblait avoir été travaillé pour rendre le tout harmonieux, Il y avait une table préparée semble-t-il pour eux trois, le tout également décoré de façon très stylisée et travaillée.

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas être du genre à décorer une table de façon si colorée, rigola Bob. C'est de ta femme ?

\- Oui, tout est d'elle ici. Elle ne supporte pas la sobriété.

Au même moment, ils entendirent des bruits de pas descendant l'escalier.

C'était une femme à peu près aussi grande et fine que Bob. Elle avait les cheveux noués en un chignon, la peau mat et des yeux noirs perçants, mis en valeurs par un maquillage élégant, et était vêtue d'une robe pour l'occasion. Bob la percevait comme une femme sûre d'elle qui aimait soigner son apparence et celles des choses qui l'entouraient, et il la trouvait belle. Elle ne semblait pas affaiblie ou malheureuse, et Bob se demandait si elle était trop fière pour montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse ou si son état s'était amélioré.

\- Je suppose que tu dois être Bob, lança la femme tout en s'approchant de lui.

\- Lui-même. Bob accompagna ses paroles par une petite courbette, puis il lui tendit les fleurs qu'il avait apportées, pour faire bonne figure.

\- Oh, mais tu es ami avec un vrai gentleman. Je suis surprise ! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui.

Elle prit les fleurs avec un grand sourire dirigé vers Mahyar, qui lui rendit avec ce que Bob identifiait comme de la tristesse.

\- Enchantée de te rencontrer, Bob. Je suis Lucie.

\- Enchanté de même.

Bob sentait l'ambiance comme légèrement tendue entre eux, et n'osait pas se montrer trop extravagant.

\- Je t'en prie tu peux prendre tes aises. Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais.

\- Ah mais je n'en doutais pas. Je voulais juste me montrer poli.

Ils se posèrent tous les trois sur le canapé.

\- Alors, il paraît que tu es vidéaste sur le net ?

\- Oui, vous ne connaissiez donc pas le nom du grand Pyrobarbare Bob Lennon ?

\- Désolée de te décevoir, mais non, rigola-t-elle. Mais ça m'a l'air pour le moins original !

\- Oh pas tant que ça, il y a aujourd'hui beaucoup d'autres vidéastes qui utilisent les mêmes recettes que moi.

\- C'est vrai. Mais ton personnage a su se démarquer et ta présence est toujours aussi puissante, je dirais, ajouta Mahyar.

\- J'apprécie le compliment venant de ta part.

\- Je ne connais pas vraiment le monde de Youtube, mais j'irai jeter un œil à tes capacités d'animateur que Mahyar m'a tant vantées.

\- Je doute que mes vidéos te plaisent de toute manière haha. J'ai un public très jeune et tu n'es pas le genre de personnes que je vise. Mais qui sait peut être que la série Aventures, dirigée par Mahyar, te plairait plus.

\- Oh tu sais, je dois déjà voir sa tête tous les jours, si je vais sur internet ce n'est pas pour la voir encore.

Bob et Mahyar rirent.

\- C'est vrai, quelle horreur tu subis ma pauvre Lucie.

\- T'as l'air de t'en prendre plein la gueule avec elle, c'est violent haha.

\- Oh non, je suis quelqu'un de très douce et calme, souffla-t-elle avec une certaine ironie dans la voix.

\- Je vois ça !

La conversation se poursuivait sans difficulté, même après le dîner. Bob et Lucie s'entendaient bien, comme l'avait prévu Mahyar, et il en était heureux. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour bien paraître devant Bob, et qu'elle avait bien préparé la maison pour son arrivée. Ça avait du bien l'occuper, et il était content de constater qu'en dehors du fait d'être capable de conserver les apparences, elle était encore capable de se donner à fond dans quelque chose d'artistique, malgré son mal-être planant et les douleurs qui l'assaillaient de temps à autre. Cependant, il sentait une sorte de malaise dans le comportement de Bob autour de sa femme, et il espérait qu'il ne s'était pas mis de pression inutile pour lui remonter le moral, à lui et à elle.

\- Je serais ravie de rencontrer les autres membres de la bande d'Aventures.

\- Je pense qu'ils ne verraient pas d'inconvénient à venir chez Mahyar boire un coup non plus haha.

\- Parfait alors !

\- Mahyar ? Tu es encore avec nous ? Je crois qu'on l'a perdu.

\- Je suis encore là, j'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées. Eh bien pourquoi pas, ça ne me dérange pas de les inviter ici. Je peux les contacter dès maintenant si vous voulez.

\- Dès ce soir ?

Mahyar voulait qu'elle profite de cette soirée autant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Il ne savait pas quand cela lui reprendrait.

\- Allez on fait ça ! s'exclama Bob.

De son côté, Bob appréciait discuter avec elle, mais il avait l'impression de sentir une certaine animosité du côté de Lucie envers Mahyar, et il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Il n'appréciait pas tellement ça, mais elle ne faisait rien qui pouvait ouvertement lui être reproché, alors il ne disait rien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Mahyar tenait vraiment moralement le coup avec leur situation et son comportement, mais il se rendit rapidement compte de la nature égoïste de ses pensées. C'était elle qui souffrait et qui était malade, même si il avait tendance à l'oublier, pourtant il ne se focalisait que sur l'état de Mahyar, alors qu'il s'agissait pourtant de la femme qu'il aimait, la personne à laquelle il tient le plus au monde. Cette pensée l'attrista, et il s'en voulut encore une fois. Il espérait qu'elle s'en sortirait quoi qu'elle ait, et qu'ils pourraient poursuivre leur heureux mariage. Cette pensée lui arrachait une douleur au cœur, qu'il ne voulait pas se risquer à expliquer. Il voulait arrêter ces pensées. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était capable de rendre Mahyar heureux lui-même après tout, c'était stupide de penser ça. Il n'était pas son mari, et il aimait sa femme.

Il se leva de sa chaise.

\- Tout va bien, Bob ? demanda Lucie.

\- Oui oui, je me demandais juste où étaient les toilettes ?

\- La porte à droite dans le couloir d'entrée.

\- Merci.

Il ne se sentait pas bien, il voulait juste se rafraîchir l'esprit en se passant de l'eau froide sur le visage. Il devait se ressaisir. Il s'était soudainement senti assailli par des sentiments contradictoires, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ni d'où ça lui venait. Il voulait que Mahyar soit heureux, et pour cela il fallait que sa femme se remette, car il l'aime. Pourtant, la pensée qu'ils restent ensemble ne lui plaisait pas. Il se sentait monstrueux. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû accepter de venir… Mais qu'aurait-il fait pour soutenir Mahyar, alors ?

Il s'éclaboussa violemment le visage avec de l'eau glacée, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Il se regarda dans le miroir et s'adressa à lui-même dans son esprit. « Je suis un putain d'égoïste… Sa femme est gravement malade ! C'est vraiment pas le moment de ne penser qu'à moi et de lui en vouloir pour un rien… Je lui cherche certainement des tares là où il n'y en a pas pour cacher ma jalousie stupide. Mais est-ce que je ferais vraiment mieux pour lui, _moi_ ? Mahyar me trouverait monstrueux, s'il pouvait vraiment entrer dans mon esprit… »

A cet instant, Bob reçut un message de Seb : « Genre t'es chez Mahyar et tu me l'as pas dit :o »

Il s'essuya les mains et lui répondit.

\- « T'as qu'à venir au lieu de pleurnicher :p »

\- « Bah oui je vais pas laisser mon pote seul dans cette épreuve ! »

\- « Comment ça cette épreuve ? Ça va c'est pas des vampires les Shakeri ! »

\- « On en reparlera plus tard. On arrive avec Fred et Krayn. »

Bob leva un sourcil. Quel pouvait être le souci ?

« Est-ce que Seb aurait remarqué mon comportement étrange avec Mahyar ? Ca me semble peu probable, mais qui sait, il sait se montrer observateur quand il veut. Il l'a peut-être plus été que je ne l'ai jamais été avec moi-même par rapport à mes sentiments... »

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir, pensant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à elle, puis se donna une petite claque pour se ressaisir en se rendant compte de la stupidité de cette pensée. Ce n'était que la jalousie qui le faisait parler, il fallait qu'il se calme.  
Il sortit des toilettes, et alla les rejoindre.

\- Te voilà. Tout va bien ? Apparemment ils arrivent tous, annonça Mahyar.

Bob fut soulagé par cette annonce, la présence des autres allait l'aider à ne plus penser. Il avait envie de se confier, il sentait que garder tous ces sentiments négatifs en lui ne ferait que lui faire du mal.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Lucie tenu à aller leur ouvrir.

\- Oh, bonjour madame. Je suis Krayn, annonça-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait poli mais qui sonnait séducteur.

\- Krayn qui drague à vue de meuf, quoi… remarqua Fred.

\- Ah bah c'est Krayn, continua Seb en rigolant.

\- Mais non je la salue, si pour vous être poli c'est draguer… Excusez les, madame ?

\- Je m'appelle Lucie. Il n'y a pas de souci, on aime les clowns ici ! Entrez donc.

\- C'est moi le clown ? se demanda Krayn.

\- Evidemment, qui d'autre ? Demanda Fred.

\- Elle a dit clown au pluriel, quand même, signala Seb.

\- Moi je pense que ça s'applique à vous tous, les mecs ! Annonça Bob en guise de bonjour.

\- Ca c'était une entrée en scène bien pourrie. Mais content de te voir, mec, continua Fred.

\- Les entrées en scène n'ont jamais été le point fort de Bob, vous le savez… remarqua Mahyar sarcastiquement, suivi de son rire habituel que Bob trouva charmant.

\- Hé ! C'est méchant ça !

\- En tout cas c'est joli chez vous, dit Krayn de sa voix douce, que les autres à part Lucie semblaient ignorer.

\- Merci c'est gentil. Je suis contente que vous ayez tous accepté de venir.

\- Ouais, on était tous dans le coin alors tant qu'à faire, précisa Seb.

\- Quel heureux hasard, remarqua Bob.

\- N'est-ce pas, c'est bien pratique, continua Seb.

\- Bon eh bien il ne reste plus grand-chose à manger mais vous pouvez vous installer, annonça le MJ.

\- Ah parce qu'on va faire un JDR et tout ? demanda Seb.

\- Ce n'était pas l'intention de départ mais c'est une proposition intéressante. Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Mahyar.

Tout le monde, en particulier Lucie, semblaient pour. Mahyar avait alors improvisé un petit JDR pas trop travaillé, qui avait pour but d'amuser la galerie plus qu'autre chose. Cependant Bob avait eu l'occasion de remarquer la vivacité d'esprit de Lucie, et se sentait en concurrence directe avec elle. Il espérait que Mahyar ne l'avait pas remarqué.

A la fin de ce petit scénario, Seb adressa un regard complice à Bob, lui indiquant qu'il voulait lui parler en privé.


	7. Animosité naissante

Il devait être aux alentours de minuit quand Bob et Seb sortirent dans le jardin pour ne pas être dérangés. En fermant la porte derrière eux, les bruits festifs ne parvinrent plus à leurs oreilles, et l'air changea autour d'eux, alors que Bob se préparait à faire face à ce qu'il avait voulu éviter pendant si longtemps. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, -un état très rare chez lui-, en train de se demander comment il allait expliquer ses pensées contradictoires à Seb, tandis que ce dernier l'observait d'un œil inquiet et triste en constatant cela.

Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de son manteau, et en proposa une à Bob, avec un sourire se voulant réconfortant. Il accepta silencieusement, et Seb lui alluma avec un briquet.

\- C'est rare que tu sois si silencieux, ça ne présage rien de bon.

Le sourire de Bob était amer.

\- C'est vrai, ça ne me ressemble pas. Ca doit être parce que je suis très très perturbé.

\- Explique-moi tout.

\- Bah, de toute façon tu as l'air d'avoir déjà deviné, non ?

\- Disons que ce n'était pas très bien caché si l'intention y était.

\- Bah visiblement je me le suis bien caché à moi-même pendant tout ce temps, alors…

\- Tu devais être dans le déni, je suppose… Enfin attends, on parle bien de la même chose j'espère ? On parle de Mahyar ?

Le sourire de Bob se fit encore plus large d'ironie. Il haussa légèrement le ton de sa voix, comme quand il se prépare à sortir une longue tirade dont il a le talent d'improvisation, mais son ton était tout autre. Il laissa sortir sa frustration d'un coup.

\- Ah oui oui, on parle bien du grand mec brun aux dreadlocks tombantes et à la femme flamboyante atteinte par je ne sais quoi, qui se tiennent d'ailleurs très certainement dans cette maison en train de se serrer amoureusement l'un contre l'autre alors que madame est très certainement condamnée et que je suis visiblement condamné aussi à ne pouvoir rien faire qui puisse arranger la situation de ce mec autant que la mienne, alors qu'il m'a appelé pour lui remonter le moral et lui donner un semblant de soutien, et que tout ce que je suis capable de faire c'est d'être en concurrence avec sa pauvre femme et que j'en suis presque au stade où je souhaiterais qu'elle _disparaisse_.

Il jaugea la réaction de Seb d'un œil semblant montrer de la détresse, une expression que ce dernier n'avait jamais vu chez son ami et qui le chamboula. Il avait insisté sur ses mots de façon presque douloureuse pour lui, du moins c'est ce que Seb ressentait dans sa voix.

C'était beaucoup d'informations à analyser pour lui, mais l'idée qu'il avait sur son souci était globalement juste, et c'était ce qu'il craignait le plus. Il se rapprocha de lui et le pris dans ses bras pour le calmer. Il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état.

\- Calme-toi. Respire calmement.

Bob avait l'impression d'avoir la tête en feu, peut-être était-ce l'alcool qui lui faisait ça ? Il n'en avait pourtant pas beaucoup bu.

\- Désolé. J'ai dû parler trop vite pour que tu comprennes quoi que ce soit.

Bob avait envie de rire en prononçant cette phrase, mais cela sonnait faux.

\- Non ne t'en fais pas, je pense avoir saisi ce que tu ressens.

Bob repensa au moment où il avait serré Mahyar dans ses bras de la même façon. Ce n'était il n'y a pas si longtemps, et pourtant ses sentiments avaient eu le temps de s'envenimer. Depuis le moment où il a quitté ses bras et vu sa femme, depuis le moment où il a remarqué ce que Mahyar voyait en lui qui lui faisait penser à elle, depuis qu'il a identifié sa femme comme étant la source principale de son bonheur mais aussi de sa souffrance actuelle.

\- Je me sens bien pitoyable.

\- Je pense que tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est humain.

\- Je vais pas partir sur un débat philosophique à deux balles sur l'humanité, je me trouve déjà assez stupide comme ça… Mais je me pensais être au dessus de ce genre de choses.

\- Dans tes précédentes relations, derrière tes grands airs, tu as toujours été jaloux.

\- Oui enfin là ça me paraît _extrême_ , personne ne devrait avoir à souhaiter ça. Je ne pensais pas être quelqu'un avec de si mauvaises intentions, non pas que je me considérais bon, loin de là.

\- Je pense que tu analyses inutilement les choses, c'est une simple pensée qui t'a traversé l'esprit. Le fait qu'une pensée te vienne en tête ne veut pas dire que tu le souhaites vraiment. Ca arrive à tout le monde dans un élan de rage de se dire qu'on aimerait que telle personne disparaisse, mais mit devant cette réalité, on ne réagit pas de façon positive.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison...

\- Genre tu vois Fred, souvent quand il teste des jeux il a envie d'en tuer les développeurs, mais tu sais qu'il ne l'a jamais fait et qu'il a un gentil petit cœur au fond.

Bob rit.

\- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit le même genre de situation haha.

\- Non, mais au moins tu as rigolé ! Alors c'est le principal.

\- Ouais, vaut mieux rigoler que pleurer, je suppose.

Bob se sentait déjà un peu mieux, après avoir les paroles rassurantes de Seb.

\- Exactement, ça c'est le Bob que je connais... En tout cas, peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'éloignes de Mahyar un moment…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si tu restes si proche de lui, tu vas sans doute te ressentir mal par rapport à tout ça.

Bob pensait qu'il avait raison, mais il n'avait pas envie de le laisser seul avec sa femme, seul avec cette situation délicate.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça... Officiellement, c'est mon ami, et j'ai envie de lui faire honneur, puisqu'il m'a demandé à moi de le soutenir. J'étais heureux qu'il l'ait fait, et je m'en voudrais de ne pas le faire jusqu'au bout. Ca veut dire qu'il me pense capable d'avoir un impact sur son état, et ça, ça me rend heureux.

Seb resta silencieux quelques secondes, d'un air légèrement triste, comme s'il songeait à quelque chose.

\- Le souci, c'est sa femme, donc.

\- Ce serait cruel et illogique de penser ça, puisqu'il l'aime et qu'il tient à elle. J'aimerais qu'il soit heureux, même avec sa femme. Et si je peux y contribuer à ma manière sur une différente échelle, je serais déjà content.

\- Je vois…

\- Tu as l'air perplexe ?

\- Non, je ne sais juste pas comment t'aider dans cette situation. Ca me rend triste pour toi, à vrai dire.

\- Tu m'as déjà aidé à me remettre les idées en place, c'est déjà beaucoup. Merci.

Seb sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose.

\- Tu l'aimes, alors ?

\- Hein ? Euh… Je n'osais pas le dire à voix haute, mais je suppose qu'on peut appeler ça comme ça, oui… Qui l'aurait cru ? haha.

Seb répondit à son rire avec une légère résiliation.

\- Genre je suis passé de la jolie petite blonde dynamique au grand mec baraqué beau gosse et sombre, c'est quand même une sacrée évolution haha.

\- En effet, mais peut être que tes gouts évolueront encore, avec de la chance.

\- Sans doute, j'ai l'air d'être quelqu'un aux goûts assez éclectiques visiblement !

\- En tout cas, content de te retrouver. T'avais l'air assez tendu pendant le JDR, ça m'inquiétait de te voir dans cet état.

\- Ca va mieux, t'inquiète. Je vais me dire que je ne suis pas du tout comparable à elle –même si Mahyar m'a dit le contraire- puisque nous sommes des êtres différents avec des histoires différentes et des corps différents etc etc, et que Mahyar me considère comme un vrai ami, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Je m'en contenterai.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Eh bien, oui. Pour le moment.

\- Je vois… Tant mieux alors. On peut rentrer maintenant ? Parce que c'est pas qu'il fait froid mais quand même.

\- Ouais, les autres vont trouver ça louches. Ils vont peut-être penser que c'est de toi dont je suis amoureux haha.

\- Ouais… haha.

Bob écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol, et ils rentrèrent tous les deux. Mahyar et Lucie étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, assis sur le canapé, en face des autres qui discutaient de tout et de rien.

\- Ah bah quand même, on vous a pas attendus on a fini la bouteille, annonça Fred.

\- Désolé, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, soutenu Krayn.

\- Tu parles.

\- Ah vous voilà, tout va bien ? Demanda Mahyar.

Bob feinta un sourire.

\- Mais oui, on avait juste envie de fumer un peu.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu fumais… dit Mahyar, d'un ton un peu inquiet.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, avec modération surtout.

Le regard de Lucie s'assombrit.

\- T'es pas sympa Fred, t'aurais pu laisser un verre à ton collègue, ça améliore les relations au boulot il paraît, dit Seb.

\- Bouarf, répondit-il.

\- Désolé, il s'est saoulé tout seul sans vous… précisa Krayn.

\- Oui, et il est très drôle dans cet état, dit Lucie.

\- Hey, Fred, elle est morte la petite fille ? Souffla Bob, pour le tester.

\- AH arrêtez avec ça hein ! On a fait trop de fois cette blague, elle est vivante et puis c'est tout !

Bob éclata de rire, et les autres suivirent.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Fred, si tu veux tester ça, il va falloir demander aux dés, ajouta Mahyar d'un ton taquin.

\- Non je refuse ! Passons à autre chose, on a d'autre mystère plus important à résoudre.

\- Ta voix est beaucoup trop instable c'est trop drôle, faudrait l'enregistrer et le poster sur sa chaine, rigola Bob.

\- Quel genre de mystère ? Demanda Krayn.

\- Pourquoi t'as sauvé ce putain de chaton Bob ?

\- On dirait qu'il ne pense qu'à Aventures quand il est saoul, je suis touché, rigola Mahyar.

\- Parce qu'il a un cœur et pas toi, dit Krayn.

\- J'ai une _logique_ et pas lui, nuance.

\- Mon dieu mais t'es toujours resté bloqué sur ça ? Demanda Bob.

\- Bah oui, sans ça on aurait beaucoup plus facilement terminé la quête et on aurait pas sacrifié 100 PV pour un putain de chaton qui sait même pas défoncer un PNJ.

Ils se mirent tous à rire de bon cœur.

La soirée se finissait sur une bonne note, malgré les moments d'absence de Seb qui semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Il semblait content d'avoir remonté le moral de Bob, mais quelque chose semblait le travailler.

\- Merci Mahyar et Lucie de nous avoir invités, c'était très sympa, leur dit Seb.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, ça m'a fait plaisir à moi aussi, répondit Lucie.

\- J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, lui dit Krayn.

Fred quant à lui était à moitié endormi, et était soutenu par Seb, qui leur adressa un regard complice, souhaitant l'excuser.

\- Je suis sûr que Fred a passé une bonne soirée ! En tout cas c'était mon cas.

Après avoir adressé un au revoir chaleureux à Seb, Bob resta quelques minutes de plus avec Mahyar et Lucie, sous les yeux méfiants de Seb qui continuait de s'éloigner.

\- Est-ce que je peux parler à Mahyar, juste quelques minutes, si ça ne te dérange pas Lucie ?

\- Pas de problème, je vous laisse discuter entre amis, je vais aller me coucher.

Elle disparut dans l'ombre des escaliers.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Mahyar, inquiet.

\- Ca va très bien, j'ai passé une bonne soirée. Je voulais juste te demander si j'avais été d'un quelconque soutien ce soir.

\- Je me disais bien que tu t'étais mis la pression à ce niveau là… Ne t'en fais pas, ta présence m'a remonté le moral, et je pense que Lucie l'a appréciée.

\- Je vois…

Bob hésita un moment. Il avait envie de le reprendre dans ses bras maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, mais il repensait au conseil que lui avait donné Seb sur le fait de s'éloigner un moment.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire au revoir et de se contenter d'une poignée de main, Mahyar prit l'initiative et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu es devenu timide, ou quoi ?

\- Non, du tout... Je me disais juste que ce ne serait pas approprié à la situation, mais puisque tu le proposes si gentiment…

\- Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Ta femme pourrait mal le prendre.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, elle sait que tu es un ami cher pour moi.

Bob ne répondit pas et se contenta de le serrer fort contre lui. Il était heureux qu'il ait pris l'initiative de lui-même, mais il ne savait pas quoi en penser, il fallait qu'il s'instaure des limites si il ne voulait pas que ses sentiments dégénèrent encore.

Ils se quittèrent chaleureusement, et Bob repartit chez lui. Avant de démarrer sa voiture, il vérifia son portable. Il avait un message, encore de Seb : « Appelle-moi si ça va pas. Je ferai de mon mieux pour te faire aller mieux. Je te promets que ça arrivera vite. »

Il sourit à la vue de ce message. C'était vraiment un ami sur qui il pouvait compter.


	8. Sentiments troubles

_Bonjour à tous ! J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre, écrire la première partie a été douloureux pour moi -.- mais je me suis dit que c'était nécessaire de la développer pour la suite de l'histoire. J'ai beaucoup remanié cette partie, mais j'espère qu'elle ne fera pas trop fouillis. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs lancer vos pronostics pour la fin si vous avez des hypothèses._

 _Bonne lecture ! On commence donc par un passage du point de vue de Lucie._

* * *

Il avait juré qu'il serait la personne qui allait m'accompagner jusqu'à la fin, notre fin, et surtout ma fin.

Se rendait-il compte de tout ce que cela impliquait, pour moi, et pour lui ? Cela signifiait être la personne qui serait capable de supporter cette fin, la personne qui serait capable de vivre le reste de son existence avec mes souvenirs. A cet instant, je n'étais plus seule dans cet ultime combat contre moi-même. Je ne me rappelle plus si je l'y ai accepté de moi-même, ou s'il s'y est imposé au fil de notre amour et de notre lien qui se resserrait petit à petit. Aujourd'hui cependant, j'en ressens les marques.

Il avait toujours été doux et prévenant même avant que je ne lui avoue ma condition, et sans que je ne ressente de pitié de sa part. Nous nous aimions. Pourtant, en m'affaiblissant, je percevais de plus en plus dans ses yeux, pourtant si profonds de sagesse, une ombre de pitié. Ces changements de regards autour de moi, et en particulier le sien, avaient été une vision d'effroi. Cela avait signé dans mon esprit le début de ma fin.

J'avais commencé à intérieurement rejeter mon entourage, et à me renfermer. Voulais-je me trouver une excuse pour avoir quelque chose de concret à blâmer, à ce moment-là ? Je savais qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, il était simplement désemparé par mon état, et mon ego avait probablement exagéré la chose, mais c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à devenir amère. Notre relation s'était alors dégradée alors que je rejetais toutes ses tentatives de soutien. En surface, je me disais que ce n'était pas le soutien que j'attendais de sa part, mais qu'en était-il vraiment, au fond ? Etait-ce de la fierté mal placée ?

J'ai alors vu la lassitude s'installer dans son regard. Je savais déjà qu'il ne me regardait plus comme au début, et qu'il ne me voyait déjà plus comme la femme que j'étais, mais je ne pensais pas que j'étais déjà devenue un poids pour lui. Cette perspective était bien pire que la précédente.

N'existais-je déjà plus, à ses yeux ? Etait-ce une façon de se préparer à ma disparition ? Pourtant, j'étais encore là. Etait-ce ma faute, avais-je été trop amère avec lui ? Ce serait logique, en y pensant, mais il était trop tard pour me rattraper, et je n'en avais de toute manière plus envie, tout comme lui. J'avais certainement mieux à faire du temps qu'il me restait que de le passer avec lui.

Je constatais que j'avais auparavant raison de vouloir endurer le temps qu'il me restait seule. Au moment où l'on disparaît, on est seul, peu importe comment on est entourés. Ce n'est malheureusement pas une expérience que je retiendrai pour l'avenir.

Lors de mon dernier séjour à l'hôpital, à cause d'une de ses échappées nocturnes loin du poids que je représentais, bouillante de rage et de douleur, j'avais senti la main tremblante de mon mari serrer la mienne. Pleurait-il ? Gémissait-il ? Je n'en savais rien, et il ne valait mieux pas que je me fasse encore de faux espoirs quant à ses sentiments et à son dévouement. J'avais mieux à faire du temps qu'il me restait que de m'éplorer d'un homme qui ne restait avec moi que par culpabilité.

Mahyar l'avait certainement compris, il avait arrêté de me coller inutilement, bien qu'il soit continuellement présent dans la maison depuis cet incident. Je ne savais plus si ses actions étaient sincères dans leur volonté, mais il avait invité des gens pour moi, et ils m'avaient en effet fait passer une bonne soirée loin de ce quotidien morose. Cependant, elle m'avait couté physiquement, ne serait-ce que pour préserver les apparences.

J'avais d'ailleurs recontacté plusieurs fois Bob depuis cette soirée. J'appréciais discuter avec lui, mais il ne semblait pas enthousiaste à l'idée de revenir me voir. J'avais, en revanche, été contactée plusieurs fois par Seb, qui semblait étrangement inquiet par rapport à mon insistance avec Bob.

En voyant la situation, elle prit une décision.

\- Je vais retourner chez mes parents pendant un moment.

Mahyar regarda Lucie d'un air résigné, comme impuissant.

\- Je comprends... Tu veux que je t'y emmène ?

\- Non, j'irai seule.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tu pourrais avoir un accid…

\- Je peux m'occuper seule de moi.

\- …

Mahyar l'observa d'un air compatissant, comme s'il percevait encore plus clairement la détresse de sa femme qui avait perdu son indépendance, ce qui agaça d'autant plus Lucie.

\- Inutile de me lancer ce regard.

\- Je m'en voudrais de te laisser seule, au risque qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu comptes y aller en train, au moins ?

\- Oui. Tu peux être rassuré, ton engagement sera respecté, je ne suis pas stupide au point d'y aller seule en voiture.

Mahyar n'osa rien ajouter, craignant de la froisser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il se contenta de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, et de la prendre dans ses bras. Il voulut lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il se retint. Leur étreinte fut silencieuse, comme plein de non-dit.

\- N'oublie pas d'arroser les plantes en mon absence.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'oublie pas.

Il savait qu'il ne s'occupait pas d'elle de la façon dont elle aurait aimé, mais à part s'imposer une distance avec elle, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour continuer de l'accompagner, ou simplement l'apaiser, ne serait-ce que légèrement. Il avait été désespéré, mais il était aujourd'hui résigné, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Elle ne voulait pas de son soutien, pourquoi insister ? Il se demandait sans cesse à quel moment il avait mal agit, mais quelle importance cela avait désormais ? Même brisée, il aimait toujours cette femme à sa façon, mais il fallait croire qu'il ne la connaissait pas suffisamment pour être digne de son rôle. Il aurait aimé que tout se passe autrement avec elle, mais si être loin de lui pouvait l'aider, il était prêt à l'accepter. Il avait l'espoir que cela s'arrange à son retour.

Après le départ de Lucie, malgré sa tristesse encore présente, il fut au fond soulagé. L'ambiance de la maison lui sembla bien moins pesante. Il se sentit libéré de cette haine qui pesait sur lui et ses efforts, c'était comme s'il revivait. Il trouva cette pensée ironique, et se sentit horrible de ressentir cela.

Il alluma son ordinateur, et ouvrit le fichier texte de son roman. En lisant, il fut pris de l'envie d'écrire une nouvelle histoire, à la main. Il aimait le contact du papier et la fraicheur d'écriture que ça lui apportait. Il savait qu'il était temps de conclure son chapitre, mais il se lança tout de même, pensant que ce ne serait pas long.

Soudain, il reçut un appel. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui l'appelleraient à ce moment de la journée. C'est certainement Bob, se dit-il en attrapant son portable.

\- Allô ?

Il avait bien deviné.

\- Allô Mahyar ! Je suis content de t'entendre, ça fait un moment. Comment ça va ?

L'enthousiasme que Bob avait à lui parler le fit sourire.

\- On fait aller, et toi ?

\- Moi ça va ! Qu'est ce qui pourrait aller mieux ?

\- Ma femme est partie plusieurs jours chez ses parents, rien de bien grave ne t'en fais pas.

De l'autre côté du fil, Bob fut mitigé par cette annonce. Il eut envie de sauter sur l'occasion pour aller le voir et lui sauter dans les bras, mais bien que le côté théâtral lui paraisse plaisant, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment.

\- Oh… C'est naturel alors. Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Là, j'étais en train d'écrire une sorte de conte, à la main.

\- Ah désolé, j'ai dû t'interrompre non ?

\- Non ne t'en fais pas, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre.

Bob sourit légèrement.

\- Le plaisir est partagé. Cela dit j'aimerais beaucoup le lire quand tu auras fini, si je suis pardonné de t'avoir interrompu dans ta folie créatrice.

Mahyar laissa s'échapper un petit rire. Il eut l'impression de ne pas avoir ri pendant très longtemps, cette conversation fut rafraîchissante pour lui.

\- Tu sais bien que je te pardonne tout, Bob. A vrai dire, c'était mon intention de te le montrer, je voulais avoir ton avis dessus.

Cette phrase donna encore plus envie à Bob de venir chez lui et de le serrer dans ses bras. Il s'imaginait déjà la soirée, seul à seul avec lui, à parler de littérature... Mais il stoppa net ses pensées niaises.

\- Ah oui ? C'est flatteur, venant de toi. Ça parle de quoi ?

\- Aha, surprise. Ce sera assez court, je ne veux pas te gâcher la chose.

\- Mais il faut bien donner envie à celui qui va le lire, tente-moi.

\- Monsieur est bien compliqué aujourd'hui !

\- Bah attends, puisque tu me pardonnes tout, j'en profite.

Mahyar et Bob rirent de bon cœur ensemble.

\- Mais je ne suis pas du genre à céder facilement, alors je te propose de venir le découvrir toi-même, lui dit Mahyar.

\- Genre là, maintenant, de suite ?

\- Oui.

Bob sauta intérieurement de joie mais voulut le taquiner un peu plus avant d'accepter.

Mahyar, de son côté, pensa que le voir lui ferait le plus grand bien.

\- Proposition intéressante…

\- Mais tu n'es pas convaincu ?

\- Pas encore tout à fait, j'attends que tu me tentes plus.

\- Quelle tristesse… Moi qui pensais pouvoir compter sur toi... lança Mahyar de son ton faussement triste.

Bob grogna de frustration, puis finit par céder au moment où Mahyar se mit à rire.

\- Bon, d'accord, puisque tu insistes !

\- On dit 18h, alors ? Continua Mahyar sur un ton taquin.

\- Oui ça me semble faisable. J'arrive !

Il raccrocha et poussa un « YES ! » dans sa chambre tout en sautillant. Il prit une douche rapide, et enfila ses plus beaux vêtements de couleurs chatoyantes. En se regardant dans la glace, il se vit sourire. Il pensa qu'il était légèrement ridicule avec cet air hébété, mais il décida de passer outre. Il était heureux, il avait bien droit à ses moments niais. Sur ses pensées, il sauta dans sa voiture.

Il sonna à la porte de son ami avec une certaine hâte. La porte s'ouvrit, et il vit Mahyar, les cheveux totalement ébouriffés sur le crane. Bob écarquilla les yeux.

\- Bonjour Bob. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Désolé Mahyar, mais là… Qui a fait ça à tes cheveux ? Ça n'a aucun putain de sens haha.

\- Quoi, à ce point ?

Mahyar referma la porte derrière lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, qui étaient totalement ébouriffés. Visuellement, ils paraissaient même électrifiés.

\- Désolé pour cette vision, mais pour ma défense, ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on remarque quand on est seul et que l'on est en plein processus créatif.

\- Je veux bien te croire, mais on dirait qu'une portion de ta tête est passée dans un grille-pain haha. Heureusement que les spectateurs ne te voient jamais comme ça, sinon tu t'en prendrais plein la gueule dans les commentaires.

\- Eh bien, tu auras l'honneur de passer la soirée avec la vue de mes cheveux grillés dans ce cas, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas.

\- Non, ça va. Ça ne gâche pas trop le tableau de base, et c'est un compliment.

La remarque arracha un sourire à Mahyar, que Bob lui rendit immédiatement.

\- Merci alors, c'est mignon.

Après ce compliment, ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes sans tourner du regard, face à face, sans échanger de mot. Étonnamment, Mahyar trouva cela rafraîchissant et lui rappela les premiers moments intimes passés avec sa femme. Bob finit par le prendre dans ses bras, et par se nicher au creux de son cou pour sentir sa chaleur. L'odeur de l'homme, qui lui était désormais familière, l'apaisa, et lui donna envie de rester comme ça un moment, avant qu'il ne revienne à la réalité et retire finalement son étreinte.

\- Content de te retrouver, lui dit Bob.

\- De même. Au fait, tu veux peut être quelque chose à boire ?

\- Ca dépend, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Il me reste de la bière, mais je peux te faire du Mojito de ma confection.

\- Très bien, je suis curieux de voir ce que ta recette donne.

Bob l'observa à l'œuvre patiemment. Sa femme n'étant pas là, il se sentit plus libre de ses mouvements par rapport à l'autre fois.

Une fois terminé, Mahyar apporta deux verres et les posa sur la table face au canapé.

\- Je n'ai pas trop chargé le tien, pour que tu ne retombes pas malade comme l'autre fois.

\- Hé c'est pas un petit Mojito qui va me saouler.

\- Pourtant, la dernière fois, tu t'es endormi sur moi haha. C'est bien mignon sur le moment, mais ça l'est moins le lendemain.

La remémoration de ce souvenir fit sourire Bob.

\- Ouii mais plusieurs bières et autres alcools forts étaient passés après.

\- Autant ? Je ne suis pas sur haha.

\- Peu importe, il y a plus important. Tu as pu bien dormir quand je me suis écroulé sur toi ? Désolé, ça ne devait pas être pratique maintenant que j'y pense haha.

\- Oh, tu n'es pas bien lourd, tu sais.

\- Oui mais… d'un point de vue plus intime, je dirais, ça ne t'a pas dérangé ?

Bob n'essaya pas de retenir ses mots ce soir. Non pas qu'il comptait tenter quelque chose, bien qu'il aurait aimé profiter de ce moment seul à seul avec lui pour, mais il ne voulait pas le troubler plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Oh, eh bien pas plus que ça. On se fait bien des câlins dès qu'on se voie, et ça ne me déplaît pas.

\- Oui enfin ce n'est pas pareil, tu veux dire que je pourrais dormir avec toi dans ton lit ce soir et que ça serait comme se faire un câlin de salutation ?

\- Non, le cadre serait quelque peu différent, en effet. Mais je parie que tu vas encore t'écrouler sur le canapé, alors la question ne se pose pas.

\- Tu voudrais que ce soit le cas et que je dorme seul ?

Mahyar laissa s'échapper un rire.

\- Tu as peur de dormir seul ? C'est mignon.

\- Pas du tout ! C'est juste que puisque je suis là, je passe du temps avec toi le plus possible, et j'essaie de prendre en compte ce qui te gêne ou pas.

\- Tu es très précautionneux, dis-moi. Pas la peine d'être tant sur la retenue.

Bob rougit un peu, et but quelques gorgées de son verre frais pour faire passer la chaleur.

\- Peu importe. Au fait, tu devais me montrer ce que tu avais écrit ?

\- Oui, en effet bonne remarque, je vais le chercher.


	9. Envie

_Bonjour à tous ! Merci encore pour vos gentils messages de soutien, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Dans ce chapitre, il va commencer à y avoir des descriptions de contacts physiques de nature sexuelle (soft), imaginés, ou réels, je ne spoile pas, mais au cas où vous seriez facilement choqué je préfère prévenir. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Depuis que Bob avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Mahyar, il s'était rendu compte d'une chose. Il y avait quelque chose de différent par rapport à ses précédentes expériences, il ne ressentait pas d'attirance purement physique à son égard. Non pas qu'il ne se sentait pas attiré par lui, au contraire, mais c'était une attirance purement mentale, presque psychique. Il y recherchait principalement une connexion mentale, un acte de jeu et de défi entre leurs deux esprits. Si un jour il se sentait excité par lui, ce serait certainement par ses propres mots.

Avant de commencer la lecture du conte, Bob observa l'écriture de Mahyar.

Il avait aujourd'hui rarement l'occasion de lire un texte écrit à la main, mais c'était une pratique à laquelle il trouvait un charme. Il pensait que cela ajoutait quelque chose au texte, un côté plus unique au style d'écriture, et quelque chose de plus personnel à l'œuvre.

L'écriture de Mahyar était fine, appliquée, mais était tracée avec une certaine énergie. Bob sentit qu'il choisissait méticuleusement ses mots et qu'ils n'étaient en rien utilisés au hasard. Tous étaient placés pour créer une certaine atmosphère à un moment donné. C'était un talent d'écriture qu'il admirait chez l'écrivain, il était capable de transformer une histoire simple en un récit émotionnellement fort et prenant dans lequel l'immersion était possible.

Cependant, en avançant dans la lecture, l'écriture se fit moins appuyée, comme si il se retenait. Bob sentit une tristesse passive planer sur ses mots, ainsi que sur sa manière d'écrire. C'était le genre de détail qu'il trouvait intéressant d'observer dans un texte écrit à la main, en particulier si c'était un texte personnel, comme celui-ci semblait l'être.

\- C'est à la fois expressif et travaillé, sans perdre de son côté personnel. Du moins, si j'ai bien compris l'intention de base, mais je ne pense pas me tromper, commenta Bob.

\- A vrai dire il n'y avait pas vraiment d'intention de base, j'ai écrit ça sur une impulsion. Je crois que j'avais besoin de m'exprimer, et je pense que ça se ressent de plus en plus vers la fin.

\- Pas vraiment, en fait. Enfin, dans un sens si, mais j'ai eu l'impression que tu te retenais. C'est une impression particulière, mais je crois que je comprends. C'est pas toujours facile d'accepter que l'on ressent certaines choses, même si on est décidé à se laisser aller à un moyen d'expression.

Mahyar lui adressa un sourire tendre.

\- Tu es observateur, je ne pensais pas me sentir autant mis à nu, ce soir.

Bob sentit qu'il commençait à mieux comprendre son ami, et il en fut ravi.

\- Pour une fois que c'est à moi de décrypter un de tes textes, et qu'en plus j'ai juste, te plains pas, plaisanta-t-il.

\- C'est vrai que je t'ai un peu trop souvent taquiné quand je lisais ce que tu écrivais, même si ce n'était pas mon intention de base, sourit Mahyar.

\- J'en suis pas si sûr, t'avais l'air de prendre plaisir à me taquiner !

\- Ah, vraiment ?

Le sourire de Mahyar se fit plus grand. En voyant l'ironie dans son regard, Bob eut envie de poursuivre et prit son faux air triste.

\- De toute façon t'as toujours été méchant avec moi…

\- Oui je sais, je suis un horrible Maître de Jeu sadique, et j'aime ça.

Bob se mit soudainement à rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ma cruauté te fait rire ?

\- Tu sais que ça fait vraiment peur quand c'est toi qui dis ça ? Rigola Bob.

\- Mais oui, je sais que je vous effraie tous, c'est mon but, rigola-t-il.

\- Il était grand temps que je prenne ma revanche sur ton pouvoir d'omniscience de MJ, alors.

\- Tu sais, plus sérieusement, ça ne me dérange pas d'être compris à travers un texte que j'ai écrit, au contraire. Surtout si des avis extérieurs me permettent de voir des détails que je ne soupçonnais pas.

\- Ca a du sens. C'est pour ça que tu as voulu me le montrer ?

\- Oui, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être intéressant d'avoir ton avis.

\- Pourquoi vouloir le mien en particulier ?

\- Tes analyses sont toujours intéressantes à entendre.

\- Oh, j'apprécie le compliment… Et ça t'a été utile ?

\- L'analyse en elle-même, pas vraiment. Mais le fait de partager ça avec quelqu'un de proche et de me sentir compris m'a fait du bien.

La sincérité de Mahyar toucha profondément Bob.

\- Oh… Dans ce cas je suis touché que tu m'aies choisi pour ça, et je suis désolé que tu aies à traverser ces tristes sentiments et cette situation...

Le ton de l'écrivain se fit plus grave.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai choisi, je lui en ai même fait la promesse, alors je savais très bien à quoi m'attendre.

\- Tu veux dire que tu étais au courant de son état avant de te marier avec elle ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vois… Ca a dû être un moment difficile.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que ce ne soit pas facile, mais je ne m'attendais pas à cette évolution des choses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas en bon terme, comme tu l'as certainement remarqué.

Bob n'osa rien ajouter, par crainte de montrer sa colère par rapport à sa femme et de le froisser encore plus. Il se contenta de s'asseoir plus proche de son ami et de passer un bras autour de son épaule. Les sourcils de Mahyar se froncèrent, et il reprit la parole.

\- Tu sais, je crois que je ne suis plus capable d'assumer mes paroles, cette promesse, et ce depuis un long moment…

Bob n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état. Le voir parler si difficilement et exprimer ce désespoir dont il percevait seulement l'existence lui fit mal au cœur. En voyant le regard de Bob, Mahyar se reprit.

\- … Désolé, je ne devrais pas me plaindre comme ça, surtout devant toi.

Il se leva, et se tourna vers Bob.

\- Changeons de sujet. Tu veux peut être autre chose à boire ? Je vais dans la cuisine.

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous pour que la situation s'envenime à ce point, mais à mon avis, si elle avait tant que ça détesté ta présence, elle n'aurait pas hésité à se barrer depuis un looong moment.

Mahyar sourit amèrement.

\- Certainement…

\- Arrête ce ton de voix, je déteste te voir comme ça. Lâche toi, pleure un bon coup, dans mes bras si tu le souhaites, mais soulage toi.

Sur ces mots, Bob attrapa la main de Mahyar et l'attira dans ses bras. Ce dernier resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes, puis un doux sentiment légèrement amer se mit à le traverser. Son regard s'adoucit, et il profita de la chaleur de son ami.

\- Tu es vraiment trop gentil, Bob…

\- Non, je veux simplement que tu arrêtes d'être aussi dur avec toi-même. Tu as le droit d'être triste et de penser à toi, et tu n'as pas à culpabiliser de rechercher ton propre bien-être.

\- …

\- Tu ne vis pas _pour_ elle, tu mènes ta propre vie, et elle aussi.

\- Je sais bien que ça me fait du mal de continuer d'essayer, mais je ne peux décemment pas abandonner la femme que j'ai aimée comme ça… Pas après cette promesse.

Cette phrase fit monter la colère à l'intérieur de Bob, ainsi que sa frustration de ne pouvoir rien faire.

« Si seulement elle n'était plus là… Non, même si c'était le cas, elle ferait encore du mal à Mahyar pendant longtemps. Si seulement elle n'avait _jamais_ été là. Si seulement je pouvais l'apaiser… » Pensa Bob. Il serra Mahyar encore plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Cette promesse, elle a seulement l'air de vous faire du mal à tous les deux… Prenant ça en compte, ce serait stupide de considérer qu'elle est encore à jour, aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple que ça. Tant qu'elle est encore là, tant qu'elle n'est pas partie d'elle-même, je ne la quitterai pas.

\- …

\- C'est gentil de ta part de vouloir me consoler, mais je suis capable de tenir le coup et de prendre mes décisions. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il se détacha de l'étreinte de Bob, et tenta vainement de lui adresser un sourire se voulant rassurant.

\- … Bien, je suppose que je ne peux rien y faire, de toute façon, se résigna Bob, comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister.

\- Ton soutien fait déjà beaucoup pour moi.

\- Tant mieux, alors…

Mahyar marqua une pause, puis changea de sujet.

\- Alors, finalement, tu veux autre chose à boire ?

\- Ouais, un autre verre de Mojito, s'il te plait.

\- Ca marche, je vais m'en prendre un aussi.

Une fois Mahyar sorti de la pièce, Bob s'affala sur le canapé, laissant tomber sa tête, fixant le plafond d'un air pensif.

« Dans quelle galère je me suis fourré avec cette histoire… C'est une histoire à laquelle je ne vois aucune bonne fin possible, pour personne, peu importe comment j'imagine la chose. A la rigueur, je pourrais tenter ma chance un moment après le décès de Lucie, mais s'en remettra-t-il vraiment un jour ? Sera-t-il capable de m'accepter après ça ? Serais-je capable de le supporter ? Il n'y a pas vraiment d'issue possible… »

Mahyar revint avec deux verres et les posa sur la table.

\- Je vois que tu reprends tes aises, c'est bien. Oublions ça, et buvons un coup.

\- Dis-moi Mahyar, avant ça, je peux te poser une question ? Une question qui ne va surement pas te plaire, mais dont j'ai besoin d'avoir la réponse.

Le regard de Mahyar se fit inquiet, et il se posa à côté de Bob sans attendre.

\- Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de me la poser, dans ce cas, répondit Mahyar.

Bob regarda Mahyar dans les yeux un moment, avant de les détourner au dernier moment.

\- Est-ce que tu penses être capable, un jour, de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mahyar leva un sourcil interrogateur et resta dubitatif un moment. En voyant le regard déterminé de Bob, il commença à craindre de répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux savoir maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est important pour toi de savoir ?

\- Je pensais que la question parlait d'elle-même.

\- Pas exactement, j'aimerais des précisions.

« Il est trop tard pour reculer, il vaut mieux qu'il l'entende de ma bouche plutôt qu'il s'imagine les choses à sa façon… Je n'ai rien à perdre maintenant, de toute manière. »

Bob soupira. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Mahyar dans le but de l'embrasser, se disant que ce serait certainement son unique chance, mais finit par se reculer et baisser les yeux, d'un air piteux. Il regretta amèrement son geste. En levant légèrement les yeux, il remarqua que Mahyar semblait décontenancé.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal que ce que tu ne ressens déjà, c'était idiot de ma part... J'ai été impulsif et stupide.

Mahyar resta silencieux un moment, cherchant à se mettre les idées en place.

\- Je peux m'en aller, si tu veux, proposa Bob.

Bob comprit que rien ne pourrait plus jamais être comme avant entre eux. Mais était-ce une mauvaise chose ? Peut-être serait-il capable de refouler ses sentiments quand Mahyar le rejettera clairement, mais serait-il capable de continuer à lui apporter son soutien en tant qu'ami ? Si il veut toujours de lui, du moins… Cette pensée effraya Bob.

\- Non… Reste, s'il te plait. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'en parler clairement.

\- Ca veut dire que tu ne veux pas qu'on coupe les ponts définitivement ?

\- Non, ça, je n'en ai pas envie.

Bob leva les yeux et regarda à nouveau le visage de Mahyar, qui lui adressa un regard attristé.

\- Ca veut dire non, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Bob, le regard abattu.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas répondre à ta question.

Le ton de Bob se fit soudain plus acerbe.

\- Inutile de chercher à me rassurer, me donner de faux espoirs n'arrangera rien. Je préfère que tu sois direct.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, Bob, je n'en sais vraiment rien.

Bob prit une grande respiration, et décida de se lancer pour briser l'incompréhension planante.

\- Je t'aime. Depuis un long moment, et mes sentiments n'ont fait que croitre au fur et à mesure que j'apprenais à mieux te connaître. Oui, à l'instant j'ai eu terriblement envie de t'embrasser, mais cela n'arrangerait en rien ta culpabilité par rapport à ta femme, c'était totalement stupide et immature de ma part, et je m'en excuse. Je suis prêt à mettre de côté mes sentiments pour rester ami avec toi et te soutenir. Je ne veux pas te perdre, même si je suppose que ça paraît évident au vu de mes déclarations…

Mahyar resta encore stupéfait devant la déclaration de Bob, et son cœur se mit inexplicablement à battre la chamade. La déclaration de son ami l'impacta fortement. Il n'avait pas eu de preuve d'affection de ce type depuis bien longtemps. Il trouva presque cela rafraichissant, et il aurait pu se laisser aller si cette situation n'avait pas été si compliqué...

\- Ce que tu dis me touche beaucoup, Bob… Mais je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime, je ne peux pas non plus te dire que je t'attendrai quand ma femme s'en ira, je ne peux rien te promettre… Désolé.

Le sourire de Bob se fit ironique.

\- Je m'en doutais, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'allais pas te demander une promesse, au vu de la situation, ce serait un comble.

Mahyar lui adressa un sourire douloureux.

\- En effet…

Bob n'arriva pas à se mettre les idées en place lui non plus, tourmenté par ses sentiments et ses envies se battant avec sa propre morale. Mahyar ne l'avait pas clairement rejeté après tout, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il avait une chance ?

Pendant ce lourd silence, Mahyar attrapa son verre et en but plusieurs gorgées pour se rafraîchir les idées. Il pensa à sa femme, et il se demanda si tout se passait bien chez ses parents. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en penserait ? Est-ce qu'elle s'en ficherait d'apprendre cela ? Il osa se demander non sans une pointe de culpabilité s'il serait capable de donner une chance à ce jeune homme avec qui il semblait capable de partager tellement de choses. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence en premier.

\- Mais je t'avoue que je suis perdu, Bob… Tu es quelqu'un avec qui j'adore partager, quelqu'un que j'adore voir sourire et rire et qui a le don de me redonner le sourire. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Mais… Tu comprends que la situation actuelle ne me permet pas de te laisser une telle chance.

Bob se mit à rougir et il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me dire ce genre de choses, dans ce cas…

\- Je ne dis pas ça innocemment, tu sais.

\- Comment ça ?

\- … Désolé, je me laisse emporter, je ne sais pas ce que je dis. Tu viens à peine de me consoler par rapport à mes conflits avec ma femme, la situation est beaucoup trop risible.

Bob en eut assez, et il plongea ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'il désirait tant. Mahyar ne le repoussa pas, et se laissa peu à peu aller à son envie montante. Bob, le sentant répondre positivement, se plaça sur ses genoux, et en profita pour caresser de ses mains le haut de son corps.

Ce fut Bob qui dans un éclair de raison décrocha ses lèvres de celles de Mahyar. Ils se regardèrent, tous deux avec un regard à la fois plein d'envie et de culpabilité. Cependant, cette dernière s'effaça peu à peu avec la montée de leur envie respective. Bob ne voulut pas se demander pourquoi, mais cette situation d'intimité interdite qu'ils étaient en train de partager l'excita horriblement.

\- … Je n'arrive pas à discerner si je devrais m'excuser ou non maintenant, avoua Bob avec un léger rire gêné.

\- Je t'avoue que moi non plus…

\- … Mais tu ne me repousses toujours pas ?

\- Je n'en ai pas envie.

Mahyar caressa le visage de Bob, qu'il sentit frissonner sous son toucher, et il le contempla un moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Il sourit malicieusement en observant les réactions très expressives de Bob à son toucher.

\- Tu comptes continuer longtemps ce petit jeu ? Demanda Bob, frustré.

\- J'en ai bien envie…


	10. Amer plaisir

_Bonjour à tous ! Bon, vous vous en doutez mais c'est le moment du lemon yaoi tant attendu. Si ça vous gêne, sautez ce chapitre (on ne le dira jamais assez), même si à priori si vous en êtes à ce point-là de l'histoire et que vous avez passé tous les warning sans broncher, ça devrait aller… J'ai eu du mal à terminer ce lemon, je voulais faire quelque chose où l'on ressentait bien les émotions et l'évolution des personnages sans pour autant casser le rythme de l'action, j'espère que ça se sentira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Bob ne savait pas si ce qu'il venait de faire relevait du courage ou de la faiblesse. Avait-il cédé à ses envies, ou avait-il eu le courage de les faire entendre ? Peut-être un mélange des deux, du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé se dire. Il se sentait de plus en plus sale à chaque contact avec l'homme, et pourtant, l'envie ne cessait de monter en lui. Cette confrontation entre morale et désir lui paraissait étrangement délicieuse et alimentait son énergie. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce sentiment de culpabilité pouvait éveiller en lui autant de sensations.

Il n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais au-delà mots, la façon dont Mahyar jouait avec lui était ce qui lui plaisait le plus. L'idée qu'il puisse avoir un contrôle entier sur lui, son corps, et surtout son esprit. Là encore, c'était certainement la confrontation entre son ego et ce lâcher-prise qui stimulait son esprit.

Mahyar continua ses caresses sur le corps de l'homme docilement assit sur ses genoux, et observa attentivement ses changements d'expression. Sentant ses réactions positives, il glissa une main sous son T-shirt, et le regarda dans les yeux, attendant son approbation pour aller plus loin.

\- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il.

Bob eut le sentiment que les yeux de Mahyar le transperçaient de toute part, et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade à cette simple idée. Il répondit malgré tout à son regard, et hocha décisivement la tête.

Il ne voulait pas reculer, plus maintenant.

Mahyar lui répondit avec un sourire attendri, et glissa ses mains sous son T-shirt. Il effleura d'abord sa peau, puis entreprit des mouvements plus amples. Frustré par le contact de son haut, Bob entreprit de retirer son T-shirt, et jaugea timidement la réaction de Mahyar. Il lui adressa un sourire de satisfaction.

\- Bonne initiative.

Mahyar fit s'allonger son partenaire sur le dos, et reprit ses mouvements.

Le corps de Bob, fin comme il était, frémissait au contact des mains puissantes de Mahyar, qui le manipulait de façon délicieuse.

\- Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te montres si docile, après m'être monté si rapidement sur les genoux… Lui souffla-t-il.

Bob tourna ses yeux vers ceux de Mahyar un instant.

\- Je ne fais que profiter de ton toucher…

Mahyar lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

\- Ca a l'air de te plaire, en tout cas.

\- Oui, tu masses bien… et toi ?

\- Je dois avouer que c'est plaisant de te voir si réceptif et obéissant…

Sur ces mots, il descendit son visage vers le sien et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Avant qu'il ne se redresse, Bob attrapa l'extrémité de son T-shirt et commença à le retirer. Mahyar laissa s'échapper un petit rire amusé, et l'aida à le retirer entièrement.

Bob se redressa à son tour pour embrasser le cou de Mahyar et il parsema le haut de son corps de baisers, savourant à son tour ses frémissements et le contact de sa peau. Il descendit peu à peu son visage jusqu'au niveau de sa ceinture, et leva légèrement les yeux vers le visage de Mahyar pour guetter sa réaction. Voyant son sourire, il entreprit de défaire sa ceinture. Avant qu'il n'ait fini, l'homme à la peau mat saisit son menton et redressa son visage, dont il contempla l'expression rougie par l'envie.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais tu es adorable quand tu es frustré de ne pas obtenir ce dont tu as envie, lui adressa Mahyar avec un sourire joueur.

\- Oh, je savais bien que tu étais sadique.

\- Quelle perspicacité.

Mahyar voyait que Bob faisait de son mieux pour l'exciter, et il sentait à son comportement qu'il aimait se laisser aller à son contrôle. Venant de lui, d'habitude si défiant, c'était une vision dont il se délectait et qui l'excitait énormément. L'envie de le soumettre l'envoutait peu à peu, mais il souhaitait y aller étape par étape. Suivre le rythme de son partenaire et ne pas dépasser ses limites était important. Il voulait sentir son envie de soumission monter davantage pour aller plus loin.

\- Rallonge-toi, demanda Mahyar.

Il s'exécuta. Mahyar, descendant son visage afin de jouer avec le corps de Bob, effleura sa peau de ses lèvres, et les dirigea jusqu'à ses tétons, avec lesquels il se mit à jouer jusqu'à trouver la façon de faire qui le fasse gémir. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers l'entrejambe de son partenaire.

\- Retire ton pantalon, ça risque d'être douloureux si tu restes comme ça encore longtemps, souligna Mahyar.

\- Quelle bonté. Je pensais que tu aimais me voir souffrir ?

\- Oh non, c'est plus subtil que ça.

Bob obéit, curieux de voir ce qu'il lui réservait. En se déshabillant, il ressentit d'autant plus le regard perçant de son partenaire, qui exerçait comme une forme d'autorité sur lui. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Je retire mon boxer aussi?

\- Oui, tout.

Une fois entièrement mit à nu, allongé en dessous de l'homme qu'il désirait tant, Bob se demanda s'il avait su se faire désirer par son partenaire autant que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il savait que s'ils en étaient à ce stade, c'était qu'il devait ressentir quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait connu.

\- C'est certainement très idiot de demander ça maintenant mais… Je te plais ? Je veux dire, je t'attire ? Demanda Bob, tentant de cacher son manque de confiance.

Mahyar eut un petit rire attendri.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es très mignon, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Bob gémit légèrement en entendant ses mots, et répondit en glissant ses mains sur l'entrejambe de son partenaire. Il finit par déboutonner son pantalon à moitié ouvert.

Voyant sa réaction, Mahyar lui adressa un sourire satisfait. Il saisit alors fermement l'érection de Bob, et commença à la caresser et à exercer des vas et viens. Bob ressentit une décharge de plaisir indescriptible, il se sentit comme subjugué par un mélange de pensées, de ressentis, et de sensations, certaines semblant en contradiction avec les autres, mais résultant en un plaisir intense. Désir, culpabilité, plaisir, amertume, joie… Et jouissance.

Ecoutant les gémissements de Bob, qui se retenait de gémir son prénom, Mahyar poussa un soupir de plaisir, et s'arrêta quelques instants pour se mettre entièrement à nu à son tour. Bob ne tarda pas à se redresser pour saisir le membre dur de son partenaire et jouer avec, cherchant les mouvements qui lui donneraient du plaisir. Il eut alors envie d'utiliser sa langue, mais n'ayant jamais fait de fellation à un homme, il hésita quelques secondes en se demandant s'il serait à la hauteur. Il abaissa son visage au niveau de son érection, et leva timidement la tête pour jauger sa réaction. Mahyar plaça une main sur son crâne et lui saisit fermement les cheveux en guise de réponse, ce qui balaya son hésitation et l'excita de plus belle. Il se lança et commença alors à jouer de sa langue sur son gland, puis à le prendre en bouche, en exerçant des pressions différentes. Il tenta ensuite de faire rentrer son sexe le plus profondément possible au fil de ses vas et viens. Mahyar resserra son étreinte et poussa un gémissement en le sentant atteindre une certaine profondeur. Le sentant tenter d'aller plus loin, il intervint.

\- Ne te force pas à aller trop loin, ne te fais pas mal… Fais ça à ton rythme.

Bob l'écouta, et revint à une profondeur plus raisonnable, avant de se retirer et de jouer de sa langue sur ses bourses.

Mahyar fut séduit par sa façon de faire, il pouvait sentir qu'il y mettait de l'application, et qu'il portait une grande attention à ses réactions. Prit par l'envie de voir l'expression qu'il faisait, il saisit le menton du jeune homme et redressa son visage. Il le vit alors rougi par l'extase, ses yeux humides étaient remplis d'envie, et sa bouche était rosie par l'effort. Il fut agréablement surpris de le voir avec une expression si attirante, et il eut envie de le faire sien.

\- Je vois que ça te plaît… Souffla Mahyar.

\- Ha… J'espère que toi aussi… Haleta Bob.

Mahyar fut pris de l'envie de l'embrasser. Il descendit son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa langoureusement. En le faisant doucement retomber sur le canapé, il écarta ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Leurs sexes se touchèrent, et la sensation du sexe mouillé de Mahyar contre le sien fit frémir Bob. Voyant ça, Mahyar serra son sexe contre le sien, et exerça quelques mouvements de vas et viens, qui firent gémir Bob d'une voix dont Mahyar se délecta. Il s'approcha de ses oreilles et lui susurra :

\- J'adore te voir dans cet état... Tu as une très belle voix…

Bob l'attira contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Moi aussi… Haha… Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux… Haleta Bob.

Mahyar lui adressa un sourire attendri, et l'embrassa. Il passa ensuite ses mains sur les hanches de Bob, les écartant encore plus, et passa sa main sur ses fesses. Il les serra dans ses mains avec envie, et déposa un baiser sur son cou.

\- Bob… J'ai envie de te prendre. Est-ce que tu en as envie ?

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Bob en entendant cette phrase.

\- J'ai très envie de te sentir à l'intérieur de moi… Mais je n'ai jamais été pénétré, et je ne sais pas comment me préparer… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrive d'accident.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne fera pas mal, au contraire, si je te prépare bien.

\- Je vois…

\- Si tu veux, on peut passer à la douche pour te préparer si tu as peur qu'on se salisse.

\- Je préfère, oui.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la douche. Sur le chemin, Bob resta collé à Mahyar, comme s'il avait peur de perdre son contact.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas fini de te cajoler, le rassura Mahyar avec son sourire attendri.

\- Bah j'espère bien, moi je commence juste !

Mahyar rit à sa remarque.

\- Très bien. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de te pousser à bout dans ce cas.

Bob lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

\- Essaie, pour voir.  
Mahyar tourna les yeux vers les siens et répondit à son sourire.

\- Tu es du genre insatiable ?

\- Ce soir, oui.

\- Intéressant, je prends note.

Ils entrèrent dans la douche, et Mahyar alluma l'eau.

\- Ouch c'est froid ! Signala Bob en sortant de la douche.

\- Ah bon ? Tu es bien frileux, je vais augmenter la température. Reviens.

Bob passa une main et la retira instantanément.

\- C'est toujours très froid… Comment tu fais ?

\- Visiblement nous n'avons pas la même notion des températures, si je monte plus haut je vais bouillir.

\- Rah c'est dommage… Au pire je me lave moi-même l'anus et on y retourne.

\- Tu ne veux pas je t'explique comment faire ça bien ?

\- Tu as déjà fait ça ?

\- Oui, j'ai déjà eu des expériences avec des hommes.

\- Je vois… C'est vrai que tu avais l'air sûr de toi.

Mahyar lui sourit, et lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses en sortant de la douche, lui indiquant de rentrer.

\- Allez, je t'attends devant la salle de bain ?

Bob réagit rapidement et le rattrapa par la main.

\- Attends…

Bob eut l'impression que s'ils se séparaient, même un court moment, se confronter à eux-mêmes allait créer un malaise les ramenant à la raison, et que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, tout serait fini. Il ne voulait pas le quitter, même si tout cela restait éphémère, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il était souffrant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Mahyar, inquiet.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de rester avec moi ?

Mahyar eut l'air de réaliser quelque chose, et son expression s'assombrit légèrement.

\- Je resterai avec toi. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Merci.

Bob poussa un léger soupir de soulagement, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. A cet instant, Mahyar le serra dans ses bras. Leur étreinte dura plusieurs longues secondes. Ce fut Mahyar qui brisa l'ambiance morne qui planait en l'embrassant dans le cou et en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses.

\- Allez, ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps, lui dit-il avec un sourire se voulant rassurant.

Bob répondit à son sourire et se rendit dans la douche. Il suivit les instructions de Mahyar à la lettre et se concentra sur sa voix pour ne plus penser.

Une fois cette étape passée, l'excitation des deux hommes commença peu à peu à revenir. Le voyant sortir, Mahyar, décidé à reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller l'envie de Bob.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Mahyar plaqua Bob contre le mur et lui bloqua les poignets d'une main. L'érection de Bob ne tarda pas à revenir en le voyant si entreprenant et sauvage avec lui. Il répondit en mordant légèrement le cou de son partenaire, qui répondit en le plaçant face au mur. Mahyar lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- Tu as toujours envie de me sentir en toi ?

\- Oui… Vas-y, ne te retiens pas…

Mahyar sourit et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Il lubrifia ensuite ses doigts avec sa salive, et les plaça à l'entrée en poussant légèrement, et les fit rentrer lentement en son partenaire. La respiration de Bob se fit plus rapide, et Mahyar le sentit se contracter sur ses doigts.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Mahyar.

\- Oui… C'est une sensation étrange, mais pas désagréable…

Mahyar était dominateur, mais il était très doux et prévenant. Ce côté plaisait beaucoup à Bob. Il savait qu'il pouvait se donner entièrement à lui sans aucune crainte, il avait une totale confiance en lui.

\- C'est normal au début, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur son cou.

Mahyar prit son temps, jusqu'à entendre ses gémissements de plaisir et le sentir se décontracter.

\- Je ne vais pas me retenir, maintenant… Susurra-t-il à Bob.

\- Tu peux y aller… Haleta Bob, qui se laissa submerger par les sensations, qui avaient balayés ses pensées.

Mahyar plaça son sexe à l'entrée de son partenaire et le pressa doucement. Il fut rapidement à l'intérieur, et Bob poussa un grand gémissement à cette sensation nouvelle. Mahyar savoura la sensation de ses contractions, et commença ses vas et viens, de plus en plus rapides, au rythme des doux gémissements de son partenaire.

Bob jouit de la sensation d'être sous contrôle, et se délecta des caresses et de la douce voix de son partenaire. Ses gémissements se firent plus puissants et incontrôlés quand Mahyar augmenta la puissance de ses mouvements, tout en masturbant son partenaire d'une main.

\- Mahyar… Je crois que je vais jouir… !

Mahyar poursuivit alors ses mouvements de la même façon sans s'arrêter.

Bob eut un orgasme puissant, et se contracta de plus belle autour du sexe de son partenaire, qui ne tarda pas à jouir en entendant son délicieux cri et en sentant ses contractions.

Ils soufflèrent tous les deux un moment, mais leurs esprits étaient encore embrumés. Sentant les jambes de Bob trembler, Mahyar l'aida à se diriger vers sa chambre, et lui indiqua le lit.

\- Vas-y, allonge-toi.

Bob resta perplexe quelques secondes, n'était-ce pas leur chambre, à eux ?

\- Tu es sûr que je peux ? Demanda Bob, sceptique.

\- Je changerai les draps si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, ce n'est pas grave.

Bob haussa les épaules, et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Mahyar vint le rejoindre à ses côtés, et jeta un œil à son réveil.

\- Il est déjà 1h… Le temps passe vite, dit Mahyar.

\- Oh, en effet…

\- Tu veux peut être quelque chose pour te rafraichir ? Nos verres doivent encore être sur la table.

\- Non merci, pas pour le moment.

Bob se serra contre Mahyar, et cacha son visage dans son cou. L'homme à la peau mat eut un léger rictus.

\- Tu veux des câlins avant, alors ?

\- Oui… Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher.

L'expression de Mahyar dégagea une forme de tristesse, et son ton se fit plus grave.

\- Je comprends.

Il serra à son tour Bob dans ses bras, et déposa un baiser sur son front. Bob resta silencieux un moment, profitant de la sensation de ses bras autour de lui.

\- C'est très certainement égoïste de ma part… Commença Bob, hésitant à poursuivre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- …Mais est-ce que je peux encore profiter de cette nuit, avec toi ?

\- Pour être franc, j'ai aussi envie que tu restes et qu'on profite de ce moment tous les deux.

Bob acquiesça avec un léger sourire, qui se fit ensuite plus amer.

\- Il est bien trop tard pour ça maintenant, mais je suis désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. C'est moi qui ai une part de responsabilité, c'est moi qui suis engagé.

\- Je le sais, mais je m'excuse pour les troubles que ça te cause… Vraiment.

\- Ne t'excuse pas pour mes propres choix.

\- Je suppose que ça se tient…

Mahyar lui sourit tendrement, et attira son visage pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Bob prit ensuite la parole.

\- J'ai une autre demande égoïste à formuler…

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut passer le reste de cette nuit sans parler de tout ça, et profiter de ce moment, même s'il est éphémère ?

\- Je comprends. Allez, viens, dit Mahyar en le serrant dans ses bras.

Après un moment de silence passés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Bob fit face à son amant, et se plaça sur lui.

\- Eh bien, tu as déjà envie de repartir ? Demanda Mahyar, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais être insatiable, fallait t'y attendre.

\- Quel pervers tu fais... Enfin, je m'y attendais.

...

 ** _Hier, dans l'après-midi._**

« Cette après-midi, j'ai appris une bonne nouvelle. J'hésite encore à l'annoncer maintenant à mon mari… J'ai moi-même du mal à y croire, mais je suppose que c'est normal… Il va me falloir un moment pour m'y faire. »


	11. Agressivité

_Bonjour à tous. Je voulais adresser encore un grand merci à tous les lecteurs et à ceux qui prennent le temps de poster des reviews (autant les positives que les négatives), je les prends bien en compte. Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on s'intéresse à ce que j'écris, surtout pour ma première fic, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de lecteurs. J'espère que je vais m'améliorer et que vous continuerez d'apprécier. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il était 6h du matin. Mahyar s'était profondément endormi, laissant Bob seul avec ses pensées. Il profitait de la chaleur du corps de l'homme qu'il aimait aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, se disant que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois. Il était triste qu'il se soit endormi, cela voulait dire qu'à son réveil, tout prendrait fin, et Bob devrait lui aussi se réveiller. Il aurait voulu discuter plus longuement avec lui, lui faire encore une fois l'amour, et simplement rêver plus longtemps à deux, mais cela aurait dû se terminer de toute manière.

Bob se prit à espérer que cette nuit qu'ils venaient de vivre n'était qu'un début, et non une fin. Il savait que Mahyar ne quitterait pas sa femme pour lui. Jamais, même avec la situation qu'ils vivaient. Cette pensée l'attristait, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il devait accepter s'il voulait que leur liaison se poursuive. Cela lui faisait mal de s'imaginer comme le « second », comme celui qui devrait vivre dans le secret, et qui ne pourrait pas clamer son amour haut et fort, mais ça devait être ainsi tant qu'elle était là.

De toute manière, Bob ne connaissait pas le point de vue de Mahyar sur la chose. Il avait pris bien soin de ne pas aborder le sujet durant cette nuit, alors se projeter dans une idée de liaison à long terme était inutile. Il valait mieux ne pas se faire de faux espoirs, même si cette perspective de liaison n'était certainement pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux, si elle restait cachée. Il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il comptait parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa femme, et si elle serait capable de le quitter pour ça… Ce serait peut être la meilleure issue possible après tout, se disait Bob.

Bob aperçut les premiers rayons de soleil traverser les volets. Il observa l'évolution des jeux de lumière, en se demandant quand Mahyar allait se réveiller. A cette pensée, il fut soudain pris d'une envie, il allait lui préparer le déjeuner. Ce serait peut-être quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de lui offrir, alors autant le faire maintenant.

Il sortit de la couette, en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de mouvements, et renfila son boxer. Il regarda un moment le visage endormi de Mahyar, se disant qu'il aimerait avoir l'occasion de le revoir comme ça un jour. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, où il repéra en premier la machine à café. Il avait souvent eu l'occasion de voir Mahyar en boire, il devrait sans doute apprécier. Il en prépara une tasse, et se mit à la recherche de quelque chose de sucré. Il tomba sur une boîte de cookies au chocolat. Il se souvint avoir déjà entendu Mahyar dire qu'il aimait ça, et décida d'en prendre quelques-uns. Il prit ensuite un plateau et y déposa le tout, avant de l'apporter jusque dans la chambre, où il déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit. Il s'apprêta à se recoucher avec lui, quand Mahyar ouvrit les yeux.

Il sentit l'odeur du café chaud lui caresser les narines, et s'éveilla peu à peu. Il se demanda si Lucie s'était remise à lui préparer son café du matin, comme elle le faisait auparavant, avant d'apercevoir la silhouette masculine de Bob à ses côtés. Les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent alors brusquement.

\- Bonjour, Mahyar.

\- Bonjour, Bob… Tu m'as préparé du café ?

\- Oui, vu que je sais que tu en bois souvent…

Mahyar sourit. Il trouva l'attention adorable.

\- C'est vrai… Merci.

Mahyar but doucement sa tasse, se rappelant des fois où c'était Lucie qui se tenait à ses côtés, elle aussi tenant sa tasse. Son sourire devint amer.

\- Je l'ai mal préparé ? Désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en préparer je t'avoue… haha, rit Bob, voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

SI possible, il aurait voulu commencer la discussion sérieuse qui allait s'en suivre de façon moins stressante.

\- Non, désolé ce n'est pas ça. C'est d'ailleurs très gentil de ta part et j'apprécie l'attention… J'étais juste en train de réfléchir, par rapport à ce qui s'est passé hier.

\- Je vois…

\- Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Moi non plus… Enfin, il y a une chose que je veux dire. Je suis heureux d'avoir passé cette soirée avec toi, même si c'était court, et malgré les gênes que ça va engendrer, je suis content d'avoir pu t'en parler et d'avoir pu vivre ça avec toi… Haha… Ça sonne très égoïste, dit comme ça…

Bob était resté éveillé et avait réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à s'exprimer de façon si claire à propos de ce qui s'était passé. Il fut soulagé de ne plus avoir à contenir ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai été heureux de partager ce moment avec toi, Bob… Mais est-ce que tu envisages quelque chose pour l'avenir, par rapport à moi ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, puisqu'en ce qui me concerne j'aimerais rester à tes côtés, d'une façon ou d'une autre...

\- D'une façon ou d'une autre ?

\- Enfin, ne te méprends pas, je ne demande pas à être ton petit copain « officiel », je sais que ce n'est pas possible actuellement, hein…

Mahyar eut un rictus. Il sentait que cette nuit les avait vraiment rapprochés, et malgré que ce soit certainement prématuré, il aimait déjà s'imaginer entretenir une relation avec Bob. Cependant le problème restait le même, il était toujours avec sa femme, et n'avait pas envie de la quitter. Il voulait toujours l'accompagner jusqu'à sa fin, comme il lui avait promis, même s'il ne remplissait pas sa tâche à la perfection en ce moment… Et encore moins avec ce qui venait de se passer.

Il se demanda s'il devait en parler à sa femme ou non. Il savait qu'elle aurait préféré savoir, mais était-ce la meilleure chose à faire au vu de la complexité de la situation ?

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi, je ne veux pas quitter Lucie.

Bob s'y attendait, mais ces mots lui firent l'effet d'un pic lui transperçant le cœur.

\- Malgré mes erreurs, tant qu'elle veut encore de moi, j'aimerais rester à ses côtés. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux te laisser non plus. Je tiens énormément à toi, et je ne me vois pas m'éloigner de toi maintenant, surtout après avoir accepté tes avances.

\- Tu veux dire que tu m'accepterais en tant que « maitresse » ?

\- Ca ne me déplairait pas d'entretenir une relation avec vous deux, mais je doute que la situation vous conviennent.

\- Bah, de mon côté je me suis déjà fait à cette idée.

\- Tu serais d'accord pour ça, donc ? Dis-moi ce qui te conviendrait.

Bob réfléchit une seconde, semblant hésiter à dire quelque chose. Il aurait aimé demander s'il savait quand sa femme allait approximativement mourir, pour savoir quand il pourrait être pleinement sien, mais il fit rapidement partir cette pensée égoïste. Il se concentra alors sur ce que leur liaison pourrait concrètement amener comme avantages et désagréments.

\- Pour être plus clair… Ce serait hypocrite de dire que je ne veux pas me mettre entre vous deux, mais si on continue notre liaison je préfère que tu l'assumes pleinement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Je veux dire que si tu restes avec elle –décision que je comprends parfaitement- je n'ai pas envie d'être vu comme l'amant caché qui vit dans l'ombre de ta femme officielle.

\- Tu aimerais donc que je lui en parle ?

\- Je me doute que ce n'est pas simple, mais oui…

Mahyar se caressa le bouc d'un air pensif.

\- Je peux comprendre… Tu es quelqu'un qui a besoin de recevoir beaucoup d'attention, et d'être reconnu à sa juste valeur, après tout.

\- Après, j'ai conscience que ça te demande un grand engagement envers moi, et que c'est sans doute prématuré. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu regrettes cette décision et qu'elle te fasse souffrir… Je n'ai pas envie de faire comme elle.

L'expression de Mahyar se fit plus sombre à sa remarque.

\- En effet… Nous en serions tous les deux malheureux. Je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour envisager ça, je me suis laissé emporter.

\- Je vois…

Un silence commença à s'installer entre eux, et Bob détourna les yeux, comprenant que ses espérances étaient encore loin de pouvoir se réaliser. Peut-être était-il trop exigeant, et qu'il gagnerait à faire des compromis ? Remarquant son air abattu, Mahyar reprit la parole.

\- Je suis désolé que ça soit si compliqué.

\- Non, je ne devrais pas t'en vouloir pour ça… C'est normal que tu aies des priorités, et puis il faut dire que je ne rends pas les choses plus faciles non plus, haha…

\- C'est naturel de prendre en compte tes envies et besoins dans une relation. Là, je ne suis pas capable d'y répondre pleinement, et je ne pourrai pas être aussi présent que je le voudrais pour toi, alors tant pis pour le moment.

\- Ça veut dire que tu envisages une ouverture pour le futur ? Demanda Bob, avec un regain d'espoir dans la voix.

Bob songea au moment où Lucie allait définitivement disparaître de la vie de Mahyar, et se prit à espérer que ce moment soit proche. Après tout, elle ne faisait que le rendre malheureux, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui apportait de positif ? Il tenta de contenir ses sombres pensées, mais ne trouva aucune parade rationnelle.

\- C'est une possibilité qui me plairait, oui, répondit Mahyar.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu reviendras vers moi, au moment où ce sera fini entre vous ?

\- Je ne préfère pas m'avancer sur le futur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut s'y passer.

\- Oui… Je suppose que tu ne peux rien promettre.

\- Oui, je sais que tu attends beaucoup de choses de cette relation, alors je ne préfère pas m'avancer. Désolé.

Bob sourit.

\- J'en demande certainement trop, de toute manière… Mais bref, il est temps que je rentre chez moi, je pense. Je réfléchirai mieux à tout ça la tête reposée.

\- C'est vrai que tu as l'air fatigué, tu n'as pas dormi ?

\- Non en effet je n'ai pas dormi. Insomnie quand tu nous tiens…

Mahyar commença à s'inquiéter pour lui, et pas seulement sur le plan physique.

\- Tu es sûr d'être en état de rentrer seul ? Tu as l'air étrange...

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais ça ira.

Il n'était pas rare que l'humeur de Bob soit impactée à cause de nuits blanches de boulot, mais il ne s'était jamais senti dans cet état. Il était à fleur de peau, envahi par des pensées agressives tournées envers la femme de Mahyar. Il était furieux contre elle, pour tout un tas de raisons dont la plupart lui semblaient incompréhensibles. Il avait l'impression de se chercher la moindre excuse pour la haïr, et il sentait que cela allait dégénérer si la conversation continuait en ce sens.

Il ne voulut pas lui faire de mal avec des remarques désobligeantes sur sa femme, alors il décida de couper court à la conversation.

\- D'accord. Envoie-moi un message quand tu rentres chez toi, d'accord ?

\- Ça marche.

Mahyar s'habilla rapidement, et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Bob hésita sur la manière de le saluer, il voulut l'embrasser, mais se dit que ce serait en contradiction avec ce qui venait de se dire. Il semblait avoir du mal à rationaliser ses envies et à les transcrire dans la réalité.

Mahyar remarqua son hésitation, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- A bientôt, Bob.

Bob le prit dans ses bras, et Mahyar répondit à son étreinte. Il ferma ses yeux, voulant profiter encore une fois de son contact, avant de se décider à passer la porte.

\- Oui, à très bientôt, j'espère.

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire, et passa la porte. Leur étreinte l'avait légèrement calmé, du moins c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Il se sentait toujours impulsif et agressif, mais il se sentait mieux. Il entrevoyait un espoir pour eux.

Il monta dans sa voiture, la démarra, et se rendit chez lui.

En chemin, il se demanda s'il allait en parler à Seb. Il avait toujours été un bon conseiller pour lui, et il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais il n'avait pas encore les idées assez claires sur la situation pour les partager. Mais peut être que ça lui ferait du bien de s'exprimer librement, même si ce n'est pas construit ? Il décida de lui en parler la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. De toute façon, il avait l'air de vouloir connaître la suite de leur histoire… Mais serait-il capable de lui parler de ses pensées agressives ?

Une fois chez lui, il s'affala sur son lit, et vérifia s'il n'avait reçu aucun message sur son portable. Il constata qu'il avait un message non lu de la part de Seb : « Hey ! J'espère que ça va mieux par rapport à l'autre soir… Appelle-moi si y'a du nouveau ^^' ». L'attention le fit sourire, et il prit la décision de l'appeler un peu plus tard. Il lui répondit « C'est compliqué on va dire… Je te raconterai ! J'espère que ça va de ton côté, aussi. » Il envoya ensuite un message à Mahyar : « Je suis bien rentré. J'espère que ça va. »

Il déposa son portable, puis ferma finalement les yeux. Il s'endormit presque instantanément.

Mahyar, de son côté, s'était remis à écrire. Cette histoire, malgré les complications personnelles qu'elle impliquait, l'avait inspiré pour ses écrits, et il avait décidé d'en profiter.

Il passa la journée à créer, des écrits plutôt mélancoliques, avec pour thème global des situations dont on ne peut se sortir. En remarquant cette tendance, il sourit amèrement, et repensa à sa situation personnelle. Il voulait sincèrement rester aux côtés de sa femme, mais aussi de Bob. Il ne le connaissait pourtant pas depuis si longtemps, cela devait faire moins d'un an, et pourtant il avait déjà pris une place si importante dans sa vie. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de rafraîchissement dans son quotidien, et que Bob représentait le genre de personne parfait pour ça ? Non, il n'y avait pas que ça. Sans pour autant dire qu'il l'aimait, c'était quelqu'un qu'il adorait et à qui il avait envie d'apporter de l'attention et de l'affection. Peut-être avait-il mal fait d'accepter ses avances maintenant, alors que la situation ne s'y prêtait clairement pas, mais cela aurait peut-être un impact positif sur leur potentiel avenir à deux...

Il reçut soudain un coup de fil qui le coupa dans ses pensées.

Bob, de son côté, reçut également un coup de fil, qui le tira de son sommeil. C'était Seb.

\- Hey Bob, ça va ?

\- Ah, Seb… Bah moi ça va et toi ?

\- Oulah t'as pas l'air en forme, tu viens de te réveiller ou quoi ? T'as fait une grosse grasse matinée !

\- Ouais, j'ai fait nuit blanche.

\- T'as encore fait la fête ? Tu te dépenses en ce moment.

\- C'est pas exactement ça mais tu t'en rapproches. Enfin si tu veux qu'on en parle, passe, ça sera plus simple. Faut que je te raconte.

\- Hm tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air… Ronchon.

\- Certainement parce que tu viens de me réveiller et que je suis un connard au réveil, mais sinon ça va !

\- En effet c'était à prévoir. Bon, bah j'arrive dans une trentaine de minutes.

\- Ça marche.

Il raccrocha.


	12. Inquiétude

_Bonjour à tous ! On commence à approcher de la fin… Je pense boucler l'histoire en 3 ou 4 chapitres à peu prés. J'espère réussir à amener la fin que je veux de façon naturelle... Et ça ne se voit peut être pas mais je commence à avoir du mal à trouver des titres pour les chapitres -.- Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Seb s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Bob, et prit une grande respiration. Il craignait ce qui allait se dire, puisque d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il n'avait pas suivi son conseil lui disant de s'éloigner de Mahyar. S'apprêtait-il encore à le voir souffrir à cause de cet homme, sans être capable de lui apporter le réconfort dont il avait besoin ? Cette pensée lui fit grincer les dents, mais le fit se décider à appuyer sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Bob souriant, content de retrouver son ami.

\- Te voilà, Seb ! Ça fait plaisir de revoir ta petite tête.

\- Et moi je suis content de te revoir si souriant, sourit Seb.

\- Je dois dire que moi aussi.

\- Vu ta voix au téléphone, je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave…

\- Oui et non… Ça dépend sous quel angle tu te places, mais on va dire que d'un point de vue purement égoïste c'est positif pour moi… Enfin pas totalement à vrai dire.

\- Oulah… C'est par rapport à ton nouveau crush, je suppose ? Dit Seb, sur un ton volontairement taquin pour cacher son appréhension.

\- Alors oui, c'est bien par rapport à mon « crush », mais depuis quand tu parles comme ça ? Haha.

\- J'avais beau chercher dans mon vocabulaire je ne trouvais aucun mot correspondant à ton état.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que je me retransforme en ado pré pubère qui dit avoir trouvé l'amour de sa vie, c'est ça ? Haha.

\- Non, enfin si tu l'interprètes comme ça et que c'est bien le cas ça m'inquiète un peu je dois dire, rigola Seb.

\- Non non pas du tout. Rassure toi, je suis encore sain d'esprit.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, ton histoire ne doit pas être si dramatique que ce que j'imaginais.

Bob eut un rictus.

\- Bon, assez digressé, je vais te raconter.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Hier je suis allé rendre visite à « mon crush » Mahyar, qui était disponible suite au départ de sa femme chez ses parents.

\- Oh le petit coquinou, ça commence bien.

\- Tu ne me le fais pas dire. Et donc, suite à la dégustation de quelques verres et à des confessions poignantes de la part de Mahyar, je me suis déclaré, de façon détournée certes, mais déclaré quand même.

Bob avait l'habitude de raconter ses histoires sur un ton théâtral, mais le décalage créé par rapport au fond sérieux de la situation dérangeait Seb.

\- Sérieux ? Il a réagi comment ?

\- Il était un peu abasourdi… Mais je l'ai rapidement fait revenir à la raison.

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'il l'était… Et donc ? Je suppose que ça ne se finit pas là ?

\- Et bien je te passe les détails, mais on a fini par coucher ensemble, et toute la nuit.

Seb resta figé quelques secondes. Il savait que ce qu'il allait entendre de la part de Bob ne serait certainement pas simple à entendre, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les choses aient déjà évolué en ce sens pour eux. Une vague de jalousie commença à le parcourir à l'écoute de ses mots et de son enthousiasme. Il tenta de la contenir, et décida de prendre la parole avant que ça ne paraisse louche.

\- Eh bien… Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps.

\- Haha je suppose qu'on peut dire ça.

\- Tu en as l'air satisfait ?

\- J'ai encore du mal à me dire que c'est vraiment arrivé et qu'il ne m'a pas repoussé, j'ai vraiment passé une super nuit. Mais pour ce qui est de la suite, disons que ce n'est pas forcément gagné mais que j'ai encore de l'espoir.

\- Attends explique moi ce qui s'est dit entre vous, vous n'êtes pas ensemble, si ?

\- Non.

\- Donc vous avez juste couché ensemble ?

\- … Dans les faits, oui, mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté qu'à ça.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que tu as de l'espoir ?

\- Il disait vouloir poursuivre une liaison avec moi si c'était possible.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche?

\- Eh bien, on y revient toujours, sa femme.

\- Je vois… Il ne compte pas lui en parler ?

\- Je lui ai demandé de le faire, je ne voulais surtout pas rester dans son ombre si on poursuivait une relation… puisqu'il m'a lui-même dit en face qu'il ne la quitterait pas.

\- Je comprends...

Seb connaissait mieux que quiconque les besoins de Bob, du moins c'était ce qu'il aimait se dire. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de s'exprimer librement sur ses sentiments, besoin de se sentir spécial, et qu'il serait simplement malheureux de ne pas être le seul à être aimé dans une relation. Il aurait aimé être capable de lui apporter toutes ces choses, mais il fallait croire qu'il s'y était pris trop tard. Il n'avait pas le même courage impertinent que Bob, et n'oserait jamais se déclarer, et encore moins durant cette période émotionnellement compliquée pour lui.

\- Mais si je me souviens bien, sa femme est très malade, non ? Poursuivit Seb.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai de l'espoir que dans le futur on puisse se retrouver, et dans l'idéal former un petit couple mignon comme je me l'imagine... Chantonna Bob d'une petite voix laissant entrevoir sa vision des choses.

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il se remette rapidement de la mort de sa femme, ça parait un peu irréaliste.

\- Certes, je ne parle pas dans un futur proche. Mais il va bien finir par s'en remettre un jour.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit si simple que ça…

\- Peut être que je m'emporte, mais franchement je ne perds pas espoir. Leur relation est destinée à se terminer, après tout.

La manière dont parlait Bob intriguait Seb, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si oui ou non il se rendait bien compte du sujet qu'il abordait. Lui qui était pourtant capable de faire preuve de tant d'empathie derrière ses grands airs semblait avoir hâte du moment de cette mort.

\- Bob, je ne veux pas que tu prennes mal ce que je vais dire, mais tu sais qu'on parle de la mort d'une personne ?

\- Et bien, elle ne lui apporte manifestement que du malheur, et même après sa mort comme tu dis elle laissera des traces, alors je ne compte pas la pleurer, tout comme je ne pleure pas la disparition de personnes nocives, s'énerva Bob en haussant le ton.

L'agressivité que dégageait Bob confirma les inquiétudes de Seb, le rendant plus soucieux que jamais. En plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il remarqua qu'ils étaient remplis de quelque chose de sombre, comme une hostilité primaire non contenue. Cette vision l'effraya. Il se demanda si cette histoire ne rendait pas son ami fou, et la peur de le perdre définitivement commença à le hanter.

\- Bob… Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très sensible, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu t'énerver comme ça, et je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression que cette histoire te fasse du bien, s'inquiéta Seb.

Bob haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour peu… Il n'y a pas de raison d'autant s'inquiéter. Je suis simplement en colère contre la personne qui fait du mal à celle que j'aime, ce n'est pas naturel ?

\- Je peux comprendre, mais j'ai l'impression que ça prend de trop grandes proportions chez toi… J'ai l'impression que tu serais heureux que sa femme meure, ça ne te ressemble pas.

Bob resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il avait déjà remarqué sa grande rancune pour Lucie après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, et il avait ressassé un moment ses pensées. Il ne savait pas si c'était de l'ordre du refoulement, mais à son réveil, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que cela n'avait rien de malsain au vu la complexité de la situation. Ce n'était pas comme s'il comptait la tuer, après tout. D'autant que ce serait inutile.

\- Qu'elle meure ou le quitte, ce serait pareil pour moi. Je ne la connais pas, tout comme je ne connais pas tous ces gens qui meurent chaque jour, et je ne les pleure pas.

\- …

Seb avait pourtant bien perçu une forme de haine, dans ses propos tout comme dans ses yeux si expressifs.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu rire de la mort de gens ?

\- Non, non… Je m'inquiète simplement de ton état. J'ai peur que tu prennes ça trop à cœur et que tu continues d'en souffrir, et d'être de plus en plus haineux…

Bob se mit à rire.

\- Haha tu es mignon. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ce n'est pas ma rancune que j'ai du mal à gérer, c'est plutôt mes pensées pour notre avenir à Mahyar et à moi...

Seb observa son ami quelques secondes, attristé par l'état dans lequel Bob s'était mis pour cet homme. Il s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir laissé, mais qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus ? C'était sa propre vie après tout, il y faisait ses propres choix. Il ne pouvait que le conseiller, sans jamais lui apporter d'aide concrète. A cette pensée, il baissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Seb ? Si c'est toi qui ne va pas bien quand c'est moi qui se confie, on ne va pas aller loin haha.

\- …

Bob reprit un ton plus sérieux en constatant son silence.

\- Hey… Mec, ça va ?

Seb releva la tête.

\- Oui oui, désolé, j'étais juste dans mes pensées. J'espère sincèrement que ton amour pour lui pourra se concrétiser et que vous serez capable d'être heureux malgré ces problèmes, lui sourit-il.

Bob resta sceptique quant à son comportement.

\- Merci, ça me touche. Mais tu n'as pas l'air convaincu en disant ça ?

\- Désolé, je m'inquiète juste trop. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais concrètement faire quelque chose pour vous, après tout.

\- Ton soutien fait déjà beaucoup, je te l'ai déjà dit. Rien que de me confier à toi, ça m'enlève un poids.

Sur ces mots, Bob plaça une main se voulant rassurante sur son épaule. Seb sourit légèrement, et posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne.

\- Tant mieux, alors…

S'il ne pouvait pas être avec lui, ou s'il ne pouvait pas agir pour eux deux, il pouvait au moins rester aux côtés de Bob pour le soutenir et veiller sur lui.

De son côté, Mahyar venait de recevoir un coup de téléphone de sa femme.

\- Bonjour, Mahyar.

Entendre sa voix après ce qui venait de se passer lui fit un pincement au cœur.

\- Bonjour Lucie, comment vas-tu ? Ton séjour se passe bien ?

\- Plutôt bien, à vrai dire. Hier je suis allée passer des examens, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je t'en parle.

\- Oh… Alors ?

\- Eh bien, je t'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à y croire… mais ils m'ont dit que j'étais en rémission.

Mahyar mit quelques secondes à intérioriser ce qu'elle venait de se dire, mais un sourire se dessina peu à peu sur son visage.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, ils ont même dit que ça se présentait bien pour l'avenir.

\- Je suis très heureux pour toi, Lucie. C'est une très bonne nouvelle. J'espère que tu fêtes ça comme il se doit avec tes parents.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu me connais.

\- Comment vont-ils d'ailleurs ?

\- Ils vont bien depuis qu'ils ont appris la nouvelle, et d'ailleurs ils te passent le bonjour.

\- Envoie leur le mien, alors. Et tu diras à ta mère que j'ai toujours les livres qu'elle m'a prêtés.

\- Ah oui en effet, j'ai oublié de les prendre en partant.

\- Tant pis, tu les prendras la prochaine fois que tu iras les voir.

\- Tu pourrais les lui rendre toi-même, aussi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu voir mes parents, ils ont envie de te revoir.

\- A moi aussi, mais je pensais que tu ne voulais plus m'emmener chez eux.

\- J'y ai réfléchi, cette nouvelle m'a fait envisager beaucoup de choses. Je ne me projette pas encore vraiment, ne te fais pas de faux espoirs, mais j'envisage d'être plus réceptive à tes côtés.

Les perspectives d'avenir pour Lucie lui avaient fait envisager sa vie sous un autre angle. Elle avait repensé aux bons moments passés avec son mari avant que son état ne s'aggrave, et elle s'était mise à s'imaginer du renouveau positif pour eux. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas, mais elle ne savait pas si cette envie allait durer, après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré. Elle ne voulait pas oublier les horribles sentiments qu'il lui avait fait subir, et hésitait encore sur le comportement à adopter avec lui. Elle avait bien d'autres choix que de rester avec lui, après tout.

Mahyar eut un rictus.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne t'attendais plus.

\- On verra, ma bonne humeur actuelle floue peut être mon jugement.

La discussion continua un long moment, laissant Mahyar sur une note douce-amère au moment de raccrocher. Il avait voulu parler à Lucie de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Bob, mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Avoir à nouveau une conversation agréable avec elle lui avait fait du bien, et il n'avait pas voulu gâcher ce moment. Maintenant, il devait annoncer la nouvelle à Bob, et prendre ses responsabilités envers sa femme et lui. Il ne savait pas encore comment le prochain face à face avec sa femme allait se passer, mais il allait devoir prendre une décision tôt ou tard.

Il plaça sa tête entre ses mains, et prit une grande respiration. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il hésitait tant, il n'avait passé qu'une nuit avec Bob, après tout. Cela relevait plus d'une petite histoire passagère que le début d'un grand amour, et il en avait conscience. Une simple nuit torride avait pour lui bien moins de sens que la liaison qu'ils avaient envisagée, il aurait très bien pu faire en sorte que ça s'arrête là. Pourtant, cette idée de renouveau avec Bob dégageait pour lui un charme terriblement excitant. De plus, il n'était absolument pas certain que ça se passe encore aussi bien avec sa femme à l'avenir, il avait conscience de son impulsivité.

Il décida d'attendre et de voir l'évolution des choses pour prendre une décision.


	13. Obsession grandissante

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! J'adresse encore un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et à ceux/celles qui laissent des reviews (en particulier aux invité(e)s à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre, mais dont les reviews m'ont beaucoup encouragée). En avançant dans l'histoire, je me sens de plus en plus à l'aise avec les personnages et j'ai une terrible envie d'apporter des changements aux premiers chapitres (en particulier pour Bob)… Mais chaque chose en son temps, je vais déjà finir l'histoire ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _PS : Je me suis mise aux tirets, c'est plus esthétique et pratique pour la rédaction. Faudra que j'édite les précédents chapitres. Re-Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Une ombre planait sur le cœur de Sébastien, qui se faisait peu à peu à l'idée que son amour ne se concrétiserait jamais. La jalousie avait beau le tourmenter, son désir de voir Bob heureux prenait le dessus, et il lui souhaitait sincèrement d'avoir une relation sereine avec Mahyar. Désormais, voir Bob parler de son amant avec tant d'enthousiasme et de pureté était presque devenu attendrissant à ses yeux, du moins c'est ce qu'il préférait se dire.

Durant les tournages des épisodes d'Aventures, qui avaient repris un rythme régulier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repérer les petites provocations qu'ils se faisaient entre eux. Il remarquait que Bob faisait de son mieux pour impressionner Mahyar avec ses déductions et initiatives dans le jeu, et que sa dévotion à son scénario faisait plaisir au MJ. Ce n'était pas évident aux premiers abords bien sûr, mais étant au courant de leur situation, ses détails lui apparaissaient clairement. Dans l'équipe, seul Krayn avait remarqué ce léger changement entre eux, mais il n'avait pas creusé la question. Fred, lui, semblait bien trop occupé à prendre soin de terrasser tout ce que le MJ lui mettait devant les yeux pour remarquer quoique ce soit, bien qu'il n'ait rien remarqué hors tournage non plus.

Quelque part, c'était rafraîchissant pour Seb que son partenaire de travail soit en dehors de tous ces troubles dans leur groupe. Avec lui, il pouvait penser à autre chose et se concentrer sur leur travail d'écriture. Cependant, Fred avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami. Il avait beau être tête en l'air quant aux relations et sentiments des autres, il était au fond très attentif et étonnamment perceptif quand il s'agissait d'un de ses proches.

Ils étaient en train de prendre une pause dans la rédaction de leur script, qui avait été animée par les crises de nerfs de Fred, qui n'avait pas autant ragé sur un jeu depuis longtemps. Fred décida de saisir ce moment de calme pour aborder le sujet qui le tracassait.

« Seb dis-moi, t'as l'air dans la lune en ce moment… Y'a un truc qui va pas dans ta vie ? »

Seb fut pris de cours par cette soudaine question. Il n'avait plus pensé à ces soucis de la journée.

« Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de prendre ça à la rigolade.

« Bah… Le fait que tu sois dans la lune. »

« C'est pas très précis comme description » rigola Seb.

« Je le sens, c'est tout. Fais pas l'innocent, ça se voit à des kilomètres. »

En effet, il n'avait jamais été bon pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait à son collègue, mais ça lui avait toujours été bénéfique. A la base, il ne voulait pas le mêler à cette histoire, mais peut-être qu'il pouvait lui expliquer sa situation sans citer les concernés. Ses conseils avaient le don de lui remettre les pieds sur terre, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait lui remonter le moral et l'aider à accepter la situation.

« … Me dis pas que c'est encore Bob qui t'inquiète. C'est qu'il commence à faire chier. » Grommela Fred.

L'entendant évoquer Bob, il fit des mouvements rapides des mains pour réfuter cette idée.

« Non non pas du tout. Il a l'air d'aller bien en ce moment, je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter. »

« Hm… C'est quoi alors ? Ah je sais, c'est une histoire de cul. »

Le tact n'avait jamais été le fort de Fred, mais ce comportement aidait parfois Seb à se remettre les idées en place. Dans le cas présent cependant, ce n'était peut-être pas ce dont il avait besoin.

« On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça, je n'ai jamais couché avec. »

« Bah qu'est ce que t'attends alors ? »

La phrase fit rire Seb.

« Attends deux minutes avant de me donner tes conseils, tu ne connais même pas toute l'histoire. »

« Oulah. J'ai l'impression que ça va être long… »

Fred était au courant de sa bisexualité, mais Seb pensait qu'il ne valait mieux pas préciser le sexe de la personne concernée s'il voulait éviter d'éveiller des soupçons. Il savait que Bob n'apprécierait pas qu'il dévoile sa vie privée, et il voulait éviter de créer des embrouilles dans le groupe. Seb ne savait pas comment Fred pourrait réagir en apprenant l'identité des concernés, mais il avait le sentiment que la bonne entente du groupe en pâtirait, il valait mieux qu'il soit le seul à savoir.

« D'ailleurs, c'est une fille ou un mec ou autre ? » Demanda Fred.

« C'est une fille. » Annonça Seb en faisant mine de jeter un œil à leur script pour cacher sa gêne.

« Une fille. Ok. Explique-moi la situation alors. »

« Alors, depuis peu, elle a une liaison avec un mec qui est déjà engagé, et ça la rend malheureuse. »

« Bah pourquoi tu tentes pas ta chance si elle est malheureuse avec ? Faut toujours que t'attendes 100 ans pour te déclarer, toi… »

« C'est vrai que ça me perdra... Mais là en l'occurrence ce n'est pas si simple. »

« Bah de ce que tu m'en dis ça me paraît simple et clair. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, elle a des MST et ça te fait peur ? »

« Tes capacités de déduction te perdront. Je ne peux pas faire ça, ils sont bien ensemble, je le sais, je le vois bien. »

« Bah tu viens de me dire qu'elle était malheureuse, pourquoi elle se prend la tête avec ce type ? »

« Parce que ce mec engagé dont elle est amoureuse va se séparer de sa copine d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, et elle pourra être heureuse avec lui. »

« Oulah c'est toujours compliqué tes histoires… Si elle est pas malade, qu'elle est malheureuse avec son mec, et qu'elle te plait tant que ça, tente ta chance. Si ce mec voulait vraiment se séparer de sa meuf il l'aurait déjà fait. Tu te prends vraiment la tête pour un rien, on dirait Bob. »

Les vérités auxquelles il refusait de faire face venaient de lui être imposées, et il prit quelques secondes pour intérioriser tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Bob n'était pas si malheureux que ça, c'était même plutôt le contraire maintenant qu'il y pensait, mais son bonheur actuel était animé par l'espoir que la situation dont il rêvait allait se concrétiser dans un futur proche. C'était une très faible base pour soutenir des sentiments si forts.

« En fait, ce n'est pas tant ça qui me dérange… Je me suis fait à l'idée de la laisser vivre son amour comme elle l'entend. »

« Alors tu abandonnes et vous souffrez tous les deux comme des cons, c'est ça ? »

« Si c'est avec cette personne qu'elle veut être, je n'ai pas à l'en empêcher. Tu ne penses pas ? » Dit Seb, avec une légère mélancolie dans la voix.

« C'est vrai ça serait con de gâcher cette relation adultère qui ne peut visiblement pas se concrétiser. »

« Crois moi, ça va se faire... Ce qui m'inquiète c'est plus son changement de comportement depuis qu'elle est avec… »

« Comment ça ? Elle met des petits cœurs dans ses phrases quand elle parle maintenant ? »

« Si ce n'était que ça… Non, c'est surtout qu'elle devient de plus en plus… agressive quand elle ne le voit pas. »

Fred se passa la main sur sa barbe imaginaire.

« Elle doit être en manque. »

« Hein ? »

« Crois-en mon expérience. Donc fonce. »

D'habitude, la simplicité avec laquelle Fred semblait résoudre les conflits le rassurait et le faisait dédramatiser, mais pas aujourd'hui. L'état dans lequel il voyait désormais régulièrement Bob était quelque chose dont il avait raison de s'inquiéter. Il décida de ne pas pousser la discussion plus loin, ne se sentant pas prêt à citer les pensées morbides qu'il percevait chez Bob.

Que pouvait-il faire concrètement de toute manière, à part être présent ? Ce n'était pas les options que lui proposaient Fred qui allaient arranger les choses.

« C'est bien, bien plus compliqué que ça… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça me passera, je suis un grand garçon. Au lieu de ressasser tout ça, on devrait se remettre à bosser sur le script du test, on va prendre du retard sinon. Allez, reprends la manette ! »

.

.

Profitant de l'absence de Lucie, Bob et Mahyar avaient décidé de se revoir pour reparler de leur situation à tête reposée. Bob était allé au rendez-vous le cœur lourd, rempli de sentiments rationnellement indescriptibles, mais suffisamment forts pour provoquer un désagréable mal de tête.

Mahyar avait envisagé de lui parler de la nouvelle de la rémission de Lucie et des questionnements que cela soulevait, mais n'avait finalement pas pu se résoudre à lui en parler de vive voix, préférant gérer ces questions seul plutôt que de le perturber plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Bob lui avait déjà exposé ses envies, et la décision finale lui revenait entièrement, après tout.

Pendant leur discussion, Bob avait décidé de faire un compromis quant à l'exclusivité qu'il attendait de Mahyar, du moins temporairement. Il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche, alors qu'il était certain que ce qu'il voulait allait se concrétiser, et ce tôt ou tard. Il accepterait pour le moment la présence de sa femme.

C'est ainsi que leur relation s'était naturellement poursuivie, et qu'ils en avaient profité autant qu'ils le pouvaient durant l'absence de sa femme. Cela n'avait duré que deux semaines, mais ça avait été pour eux une période intense où ils s'étaient tous deux rapprochés. Ils avaient passé des jours et nuits entières ensemble à s'évader, à créer, sans voir le temps passer. L'alliance de leurs esprits se faisait de plus en plus forte, à un point presque obsessionnel pour Bob. Ce qu'il ressentait était tellement intense, c'était comme une drogue, une douce drogue aux répercutions pourtant si fortes sur son esprit. Les moments qu'il passait avec Mahyar étaient pour lui magiques, et c'était également le cas pour Mahyar, mais Bob sentait qu'il était bien moins envoûté par leur échange. Peut-être que c'était une façon plus saine de vivre leur relation ? Il n'en savait plus rien, il n'avait jamais rêvé meilleure alchimie et relation avec quelqu'un, et plus rien ne comptait.

Il appréhendait cependant le retour de sa femme. Cela allait devenir difficile de le voir au même rythme que celui qu'ils avaient pris, du moins s'il ne comptait toujours pas lui annoncer.

C'était cette pensée qui tracassait Bob, alors qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour sur leur lit.

« Tu comptes lui annoncer pour nous deux, quand elle rentrera ? » Demanda Bob à Mahyar.

Le regard de Mahyar se fit distant.

« Je n'en sais rien, Bob… »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'elle préférerait savoir ? Peut-être qu'elle sera contente… Elle aime le Yaoi ? Bon par contre je te le dis tout de suite le fameux « plan à trois de réconciliation » n'est pas envisageable. »

La remarque fit légèrement sourire Mahyar, mais il reprit rapidement un ton sérieux.

« Elle préférerait en effet savoir, mais est-ce que ça vaut la peine de lui infliger plus de douleurs et de honte que je ne lui ai déjà fait subir ? Je n'en suis pas sûr. »

« Soit… C'est ton choix, tu m'as demandé de te laisser toi-même gérer les histoires avec ta femme sans m'en mêler, et même si ça me saoule de ne pas pouvoir participer activement à cette résolution je vais respecter ça. Mais alors, qu'en sera-t-il pour nous ? »

« Je ne comptais pas te délaisser, ne t'en fais pas. » Lui adressa-t-il en lui caressant le haut de sa tête.

« Evidemment. C'est dur de se passer de moi, maintenant. »

Mahyar lui adressa un sourire attendri.

« Tu es bien sûr de toi maintenant. C'est mignon de constater la confiance en toi que tu as pris. »

« Il faut dire que notre relation a bien changé, et dans un bon sens ! »

« En effet, cela fait pourtant si peu de temps… »

Mahyar ne comprenait pas comment une telle alchimie pouvait se développer si rapidement, n'était-ce pas trop beau pour être vrai ? La chute allait être dure, si il ne l'empêchait pas d'arriver.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème, c'est même positif pour moi » Rigola Bob. « Sinon, je n'aurai jamais eu cette opportunité avec toi. »

« Je suppose que tu as raison. J'espère simplement que ce n'est pas signe d'un mauvais présage. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait signe d'un mauvais présage ? Y'a pas de raison. »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment… »

« Eh bien moi, j'ai un bon pressentiment. Les deux s'annulent, nous sommes désormais maîtres de ce qui va arriver. »

« C'est une bonne manière de voir les choses en effet. »

Bob déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

« C'est bien demain soir qu'elle rentre, au fait ? » Demanda Bob.

« Oui, normalement.

« Je resterai ce soir encore, et je repartirai demain dans ce cas. »

« C'est que tu prends tes aises, dis-moi. »

« Rolala, est-ce que je peux encore rester cette nuit, cher maître de maison ? »

« Bien sûr, Bob. »

« Tout ça pour ça… »

Mahyar lui adressa un sourire sadique, qui fit de l'effet à Bob.

« Il ne faudrait pas que tu te fasses des idées sur qui a le contrôle. »

.

.

Le lendemain, Bob repartit, le cœur légèrement lourd. Il aurait voulu rester avec Mahyar, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait respecter son engagement, il ne devait pas se mêler des histoires entre lui et sa femme. Après avoir adressé un dernier regard vers la demeure de son amant, il démarra la voiture.

Maintenant qu'il était revenu dans le « monde réel », il pensa à la masse de travail qu'il allait devoir fournir pour rattraper son retard. Il avait préalablement uploadé des vidéos sur Youtube, qui se rendraient disponibles au moment attendu, mais il était grand temps d'en produire de nouvelles. C'est alors qu'il s'y attela toute la journée, s'empêchant de penser au retour de Lucie.

.

.

Le soir même, Lucie fit son retour à la maison. Mahyar l'accueillit avec un câlin chaleureux, mais ne l'embrassa pas. Elle fit de même. Mahyar constata qu'elle avait retrouvé son assurance d'antan, et son sourire qu'il appréciait tant. La vision le laissa avec un sentiment de malaise.

« Tu as été sage pendant mon absence ? »

« A toi de vérifier. Je n'ai à priori rien brûlé dans la maison, je suppose que c'est un bon point. »

« En effet, quel exploit. »

« Alors, tu as pu profiter de ton séjour ? »

« Très bien oui, et toi tu as bien profité de mon absence ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça. »

« Bien. Parce que ce soir, je compte rattraper le temps perdu... »

Le regard sulfureux qu'elle lui lançait le déstabilisa. L'imagine de Bob lui vint en tête, et il ne répondit pas. Lucie leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu es soudainement devenu sage ? C'est étonnant. »

« Etonnant, en effet. J'ai dû me rouiller. »

« Bon… Eh bien, j'irai me trouver quelqu'un d'autre. » Dit-elle, cherchant à le provoquer. Elle savait qu'il aimait ce genre de jeux, en particulier quand tout allait bien entre eux, mais il était peut-être trop tôt pour ramener ça, après cette longue période de froid.  
Mahyar eut un rictus.

« On verra, j'y penserai. Dis-moi plutôt, qu'est-ce que les médecins t'ont dit ? »

« Que ça se présentait bien, comme je t'ai dit. Si tout se passe bien, je devrais pouvoir reprendre un travail d'ici quelques semaines. »

« C'est une super nouvelle, je suis content pour toi. »

« Moi la première, tu n'imagines pas... D'ailleurs j'y pense, j'ai réessayé de contacter Bob, mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Il va bien ? »

« Il devait être occupé ces derniers temps, je lui en toucherai deux mots si tu veux. »

« Eh bien s'il ne veut pas me parler je ne vais pas le forcer. Dommage, il semblait intéressant. »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »


	14. C'est pour votre bien

_Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour la longue absence, j'ai eu du mal à me remettre à l'écriture. Pour le coup je ne sais pas trop dans quoi je me lance, j'ai ajouté des trucs imprévus dans ce chapitre… J'espère de un que je vais réussir à tout gérer, de deux que ça vous plaira, et de trois que j'ai réussi à rendre tout ce que j'ai voulu développer bien clair._

 _Au fait, j'ai réfléchi à un nom pour le ship Mahyar x Bob, et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait l'appeler… le Bobhar o/ voilà c'est pas très classe mais ça me faisait marrer. Vous avez d'autres idées ?_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Lucie savait qu'elle n'était pas totalement tirée d'affaire, mais les changements qu'avait engendrés la nouvelle de sa rémission dans son entourage, en particulier chez son mari, avaient participé à sa motivation. Elle profitait de ses derniers jours d'arrêt de travail pour se rapproprier son environnement, et renouer avec ses amis. Elle croisait d'ailleurs régulièrement Krayn en ville, de qui elle appréciait la sagesse et le calme. Il avait fini par lui servir de confident autour de plusieurs verres, et il était au courant de toutes ses histoires avec Mahyar. Secrètement, il appréciait apprendre de nouveaux détails sur la vie des gens autour de lui, et il aimait les analyser pour en tirer des conclusions. Lucie et Mahyar n'échappaient pas à la règle, bien qu'il n'en montrait rien et n'en parlait à personne. Il commençait d'ailleurs à se poser des questions par rapport à Mahyar et Bob.

Le quotidien constitué de mensonges et de culpabilité que vivait actuellement Mahyar commençait à lui peser. Il n'allait plus pouvoir contenir la vérité plus longtemps, il fallait qu'il prenne une décision, et rapidement. Bob lui aussi commençait à atteindre ses limites quant aux attentes qu'il avait de leur relation, mais surtout vis-à-vis de sa jalousie. Dans un premier temps, Mahyar avait décidé de parler à sa femme de sa liaison avec Bob, estimant qu'elle préférerait l'entendre au plus tôt.

Il savait qu'elle détestait sa manie de vouloir tout contrôler, sa façon de se croire au-dessus des autres et de penser être en mesure de tout régler par lui-même, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Une partie de lui qu'il savait ne pas être considérée saine, et plus primaire que ce qu'il aimait laisser penser, mais avec laquelle il vivait en permanence. Cependant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions et ne se retenait donc pas toujours d'utiliser ses capacités, et pour cause, l'influence qu'il aimait exercer était utilisée pour donner du plaisir et prévenir la douleur. Sa relation avec Bob en était un bon exemple, lui qui épousait totalement cette part de Mahyar. C'était très différent de la relation qu'il avait avec sa femme, et les deux se complétaient bien.

Lucie, elle, avait conscience de cette part chez son mari et n'y était pas réceptive, au contraire de Bob qui se laissait happer en y prenant plaisir. Elle s'y opposait violemment dès qu'elle entrapercevait ce côté qu'elle considérait manipulateur, ou quoiqu'il préférait l'appeler. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle elle ne supportait pas le comportement de son mari durant sa convalescence, bien qu'il lui ait assuré ne pas ressentir quelconque forme de contrôle ou de pitié. Il était sincère, mais Lucie pensait que cela resurgissait inconsciemment chez lui quand une personne qu'il aimait était en état de faiblesse. Elle savait qu'il ne pensait pas à mal, mais cela l'avait dégoutée.

Elle aimait penser qu'elle avait le don pour lire la présence de ce genre de choses chez lui après ces longues années de mariage, et avait été satisfaite en constatant qu'à son retour, elle ne percevait plus de traces de ce comportement chez son mari. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte de son début de rémission, et la joie qu'elle avait ressentie sur le moment avait pris le pas sur les doutes qui auraient pu germer en elle. Cela ne l'oppressait finalement plus.

Visiblement, laisser deux relations se développer dans le mensonge était quelque chose que Mahyar n'était plus capable de gérer tout en conservant le bonheur des deux partis. Par le passé, il avait réussi à gérer plusieurs relations en même temps, et dans le mensonge la majorité du temps. A l'époque de son adolescence, c'était un exercice intellectuel auquel il prenait plaisir, si on faisait abstraction des complications que cela avait parfois engendrées à la fin. Ces expériences lui avaient beaucoup appris sur les relations et sur leurs mécaniques, ainsi que sur les façons de s'épanouir à deux, ou plus. Il n'était pas fier de la façon dont la majorité de ces histoires s'étaient terminées, mais son passage dans la vie d'adulte avait calmé ses ardeurs aventureuses. C'était également à cette période que ses talents de conteur et/ou baratineur se sont développés, talents qu'il avait mis en œuvre en tant que Maître de jeu, et dans d'autres supports de fiction. Une façon bien plus saine d'exprimer cette part de lui-même, qu'il s'était mis à réprimer une fois avec Lucie... Mais qui était réapparue avec l'arrivée de Bob. Avec cet homme, dont les envies complétaient les siennes, il pouvait profiter de ses envies et talents de façon consentie et épanouie. Cependant, il fallait que Mahyar fasse quelque chose pour rendre son partenaire, ses partenaires, pleinement épanouis. Il ne voulait pas se résoudre à en choisir un, mais il le fallait. Son incompétence à les rendre heureux par lui-même et la culpabilité engendrée l'avaient suffisamment rongé, et il avait décidé d'en parler à Lucie, qui était la mieux placée pour discuter de ça avec lui. Ayant participé à son évolution, c'était la mieux placée pour comprendre ses écarts, et il espérait trouver à travers cette discussion une façon de résoudre cette histoire.

Il se décida à engager la conversation durant le repas, d'un ton décisif.

« Lucie, il y a quelque chose d'important dont il faudrait qu'on parle. »

Le changement de ton lui parut brusque, et elle commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

« Vas-y. »

« Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché si longtemps, mais ce serait hypocrite de dire que ce n'était pas volontaire. »

Le ton de voix de Lucie se fit plus grave, commençant à se faire une image de ce qui le tracassait.

« Continue. »

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer, alors je vais être direct. J'ai une liaison avec un homme. »

Lucie lui sembla pensive, peut-être se demandait-elle quand cela avait pu avoir lieu, ou qui cela pouvait être.

« Le fait que tu n'aies pas précisé son nom veut dire que je ne le connais pas, ou qu'au contraire tu comptes me cacher une partie de l'information ? »

« Non, je ne compte plus te le cacher… C'est Bob. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Celui que j'ai rencontré à la soirée ? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre d'hommes… Encore que, il est frêle, grande-gueule, le genre de types que tu aimes mettre à tes pieds. »

Sa voix était pleine de mépris. Il aurait aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait, qu'il n'avait pas essayé encore une fois de dissimuler des choses, mais c'était bien évidemment faux.

« Je suppose que ça a eu lieu pendant que je n'étais pas là ? »

« En effet. »

« Je me disais bien que ton comportement avait changé, mais on dirait que j'ai été un peu trop optimiste. Ce n'était pas parce que tu avais arrêté de me traiter comme une faible d'esprit sur qui tu pouvais passer tes fausses bonnes intentions, mais parce que tu avais trouvé un exutoire pour ces pulsions… Je me trompe ? »

Il s'était attendu à une réaction brutale et cassante de sa part, mais il n'avait jamais vu Bob comme quelqu'un sur qui passer des pulsions, et elle non plus. Il savait qu'il avait des tares, et pas des moindres, mais selon lui ça ne prenait pas une telle ampleur dans sa vie. Du moins plus maintenant. C'était comme si elle percevait quelque chose dont il n'avait pas conscience, comme un spectre sur lequel il n'avait jamais mis la main. Il détestait ce sentiment, mais Lucie était capable de le faire se remettre en question et ainsi de lui faire réaliser bon nombre de choses, et il devait avouer que c'était positif.

« Ne te méprends pas, j'étais heureux de te revoir me sourire et te comporter comme avant- »  
Elle le coupa.

« Et moi donc, j'étais heureuse de te retrouver comme avant. Inutile de gaspiller ta salive avec des excuses, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu comptes faire. »

« Je comptais en discuter avec toi avant de prendre une décision. »

« Je vois. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ? J'imagine qu'il ne le vit pas bien. »

Mahyar avait le sentiment qu'elle était plus froissée par le comportement qu'il avait eu envers eux que par rapport à l'idée même de la tromper.

« Bob ne le vit pas bien, non. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste avec toi, dans ce cas ? »

Pouvait-il vraiment lui dire qu'il semblait attendre sa mort ? Non, il ne valait mieux pas.

« Je lui ai dit que nous allions nous séparer à un moment ou à un autre. »

Son regard se troubla de colère en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Oh, vous attendiez ma mort. Je vois. Quel dommage que je sois encore là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Lucie… Ne pense pas ça. Je ne suis plus un homme calculateur qui ment par plaisir, tu le sais. Je suis sincèrement heureux pour toi. »

Elle avait peut être remis en question tout ce qu'il ressentait trop vite. Il avait en effet bien changé depuis cette époque. Il fallait qu'elle enregistre toutes ces informations, et pour cela il fallait qu'elle laisse le dialogue s'instaurer. Elle réprima les reproches qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer, et se calma légèrement.

« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il refusait de me parler. Je suppose qu'il ne sait pas que je suis en rémission ? »

« Non, je ne lui ai pas encore dit. »

Lucie sembla réaliser quelque chose, et son regard s'assombrit encore, de tristesse cette fois.

« Et je parie que dans l'idéal tu aimerais rester avec nous deux ? »

Ces deux relations lui apportaient toutes deux des choses intéressantes et enrichissantes, mais ce n'était pas envisageable.

« Oui, mais ça ne sera pas possible. Je ne compte pas te demander d'ouvrir notre couple à une relation libre après avoir trahi ta confiance de cette façon, et ce ne serait de toute façon pas envisageable pour lui. »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, et s'appuya la tête contre sa main.

« Au moins tu fais preuve de bon sens. »

« Mais toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant que tu sais ça ? »

« Je ne compte pas parler à Bob si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

« C'est une bonne chose, mais je voulais dire par rapport à nous deux. »

« Eh bien ce n'est pas à cause d'un écart de fidélité de ta part que je vais divorcer, mais la façon dont tu as géré ça me refroidit. Tu sais à quel point je déteste quand tu ne me traites pas comme ton égal et que tu ne me dis pas tout… Je déteste quand tu joues au « maître », ou à je ne sais quoi. On n'est pas dans un jeu. »

Son écœurement transparaissait clairement dans sa voix, mais son regard était teinté d'une certaine amertume, presque désolée. Mahyar savait qu'il l'avait déçue, mais il n'avait rien à rétorquer. Il savait que ce qu'elle lui reprochait vraiment n'était pas le simple fait d'avoir menti, le problème avait des racines bien plus profondes que ça. Ça touchait une partie de lui-même, dont il pensait qu'elle avait accepté la présence. Cette part qu'il pouvait exprimer librement avec Bob.

« Je comprends. »

« Je vais réfléchir à tout ça de mon côté, mais je te conseille de faire quelque chose pour Bob. Il me fait de la peine, le petit. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« J'imagine que tu le tiens en laisse. »

Il n'avait jamais voulu foncièrement leur faire du mal, à elle comme à lui. Il avait tendance à tout prendre pour lui-même et à cacher des choses, c'était vrai, mais il voulait sincèrement agir pour leur bonheur. Se voilait-il la face ?

« Je ne vois pas les choses de cette façon. »

Elle eut un rictus.

« Je vois… » Elle détourna le regard, songeuse. « Bref, je vais me coucher. »

« D'accord, bonne nuit. »

Sans lui adresser un seul regard, elle quitta la table d'un pas lourd. Une fois Lucie sortie de la pièce, Mahyar sentit l'air autour de lui se faire plus étouffant. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Est-ce qu'il venait de gâcher leur réconciliation ? Non… Sans Bob, son comportement n'aurait pas changé, et la relation qu'il avait avec Lucie ne se serait certainement pas améliorée, elle se serait encore sentie oppressée par quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas. C'était assez ironique en y pensant.

Lucie se sentait mal, c'était comme si toutes les blessures qu'elle avait subies depuis leur mariage s'étaient rouvertes. Ce n'était pas tant l'infidélité de son mari qui lui avait cet effet, c'était ce que ça voulait dire. Elle était tombée amoureuse de toutes les facettes de Mahyar, sauf de celle-ci, pour laquelle elle éprouvait une sorte de fascination morbide, mais surtout du dégoût. Elle ne comprenait pas cette manie de chercher à contrôler les choses, de garder un certain pouvoir sur son entourage, même si c'était soi-disant pour son bien. Cela l'effrayait. Cependant, désormais, ce n'était plus elle qui subissait ça, c'était Bob. Elle se sentait désolée pour lui, et se demandait de quoi leur relation était faite. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre la réponse de son mari maintenant, elle avait besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête et de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. Exagérait-elle ? Peut-être, Mahyar avait bien changé après tout, et elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait de mauvaises intentions envers lui. Elle avait simplement un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

De son côté, Bob se reposait beaucoup sur Sébastien, qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour lui. Il commençait à vraiment détester Mahyar, et l'envie d'aller mettre les choses au clair avec lui le titillait sérieusement, mais il savait que Bob le détesterait pour ça. Mais la situation devenait intenable, même les tournages d'Aventures commençaient à être irréguliers.

« Sébastien, je ne veux pas paraître intrusif, mais j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe au sein de l'équipe… Puisque Bob ne me répond pas. Il en va de notre avenir professionnel, à ce stade-là. » Avait demandé Krayn à Seb via Skype.

« Ça m'inquiète aussi, mais malheureusement on ne peut rien y faire. »

« Est-ce que c'est par rapport à Bob et Mahyar ? »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Ils agissent différemment l'un avec l'autre depuis quelques temps, et Bob a l'air d'être de plus en plus instable… »

Sébastien était impressionné par les capacités d'observation de Krayn.

« Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de te le cacher alors. »

« Je vois. Je suppose que tu ne vas pas m'expliquer la situation en détails, mais tu es sûr qu'on ne peut rien y faire ? Je trouverais ça dommage qu'Aventures et notre groupe se sépare à cause d'un différent. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire… Mais ce n'est pas de notre ressort. On ne peut qu'attendre que ça se tasse. »

« Je ne comprends pas… Lucie avait l'air de me dire que tout se passait bien avec Mahyar en ce moment. Il est si perturbé que ça ? »

L'information raviva l'intérêt de Sébastien.

« Comment ça ? Je pensais que ça n'allait pas fort pour eux. »

« Il ne vous en a pas parlé ? »

« Parlé de quoi ? »

« Oh je vois… Je te propose un deal, tu me dis ce qui se passe avec Bob et Mahyar, et je te dis ce que m'a dit Lucie. Ça te va ? »

La tentation était forte. Etait-ce une nouvelle information qui pouvait faire changer la donne et peut être régler leurs comptes ?

« Marché conclu. Mais ne crois pas m'avoir à chaque fois comme ça. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pour le bien de l'équipe cette fois-ci. Alors, Lucie m'a dit qu'elle était en rémission, et qu'elle allait reprendre le travail bientôt. »

Sébastien resta silencieux quelques secondes. Evidemment que Mahyar n'avait rien dit… Il n'imaginait pas l'état dans lequel serait Bob s'il lui avait annoncé. Il le détestait de faire subir tout ça à Bob en lui promettant quelque chose à la clé.

« Depuis quand tu sais ça ? »

« Depuis qu'elle est rentrée chez elle. A toi de me donner la dernière pièce du puzzle pour que je comprenne ce qui se passe ? »

« Eh bien… Mahyar et Bob ont une liaison, et Bob est très jaloux. »

Krayn sentait la gêne dans la voix de Sébastien.

« Oh... J'aurais pu m'en douter. Alors, la solution pour que tout s'arrange serait que Mahyar se sépare avec Lucie ? »

« Si tu parles du bien de l'équipe, j'imagine… Mais franchement, ça ne sert à rien de s'immiscer, c'est leur vie privée. Ça me peine de dire ça, mais on n'y peut rien. »

« Si Bob ne sait rien de tout ça, tu peux lui dire. »

Lui annoncer ça lui-même ? Pour le voir s'effondrer encore plus devant lui ? En y réfléchissant, c'était peut-être la seule solution pour que tout s'arrête entre eux… Mais il lui restait encore une once d'espoir que Mahyar lui en parle de lui-même.

« Je ne veux pas participer à sa souffrance… D'autant que ça ne me regarde pas. »

« Sur le long terme, c'est peut-être pour le mieux. »


	15. Face à face

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et toutes. Vous vous souvenez de quand je me demandais quel nom irait bien au ship Mahyar x Bob (et que j'avais proposé Bobhar qui était pas super classe…) ? Eh bien on m'a proposé Maob, et je trouve ça plutôt joli, alors je propose que ça devienne « canon » o/_

 _Au fait, désolée pour le temps d'attente des derniers chapitres, je suis dans une phase de non inspiration il faut croire… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je compte bien finir cette fic. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver rapidement, je l'ai déjà commencé. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Bob s'éveilla peu à peu d'un profond sommeil, un éveil accompagné par une odeur si familière qui parfumait ses draps. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et il passa instinctivement sa main sur l'autre côté du lit, s'attendant à y trouver cette personne endormie à ses côtés. Ses mains ne caressèrent cependant que des draps froids. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, et confirma que Mahyar n'était pas là, éteignant par la même occasion son sourire.

Evidemment qu'il n'était pas là, il était parti hier. Il était parti retrouver sa femme.

« Quel abruti je fais… Mes rêves me montent à la tête. » se dit-il à lui-même, se frottant les yeux.

Les images de son rêve se dispersèrent finalement pour laisser place aux véritables souvenirs de la journée d'hier, et son expression se fit plus amère. Mahyar était venu chez lui, et il lui avait dit qu'il avait parlé à sa femme de leur relation. Bob en était très satisfait, cela voulait dire qu'ils n'auraient plus à se cacher et qu'il pourrait s'épanouir pleinement. Il s'était cependant attendu à ce que cette révélation la fasse partir, mais à sa grande incompréhension, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Elle lui aurait apparemment dit de faire ce qu'il voulait, pensant qu'il était inutile et stupide de retenir son mari de faire ce dont il avait envie. Bob pensait qu'elle avait raison, ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient pouvoir rester encore longtemps ensemble de toute manière, il était inutile de repousser l'échéance, surtout après l'avoir tant fait souffrir et traité ainsi... La partie animale qui se développait en lui regrettait cependant que sa présence n'ait pas réussi à la chasser.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne t'a pas quitté après que tu lui aies annoncé… Je ne comprends pas cette femme. »

« C'est le fait de ne pas la comprendre qui te préoccupe le plus ? »

« Eh bien, sans vouloir me vanter, je suis bon pour cerner les gens d'habitude. »

Mahyar eut un rictus.

« C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas nier que tu as un bon feeling avec les gens, ça doit te frustrer. Mais il est inutile de te préoccuper de ça. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« La concurrence avec toi n'est pas ce qui la préoccupe, et elle ne partira pas parce que tu la menaces de ta présence. »

Les sourcils de Bob se froncèrent.

« Si elle voit vraiment les choses comme ça, j'y vois une sorte de mépris… »

Le sourire de Mahyar se fit ironique.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas envers toi qu'elle ressent du mépris. »

« Parce qu'elle _te_ méprise ? Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais cette femme… Elle ne se montre ni possessive envers toi pour insister que tu lui restes fidèle jusqu'à la fin, d'autant qu'elle te méprise, mais pas suffisamment pour s'en aller. » Bob soupira. « J'abandonne. Tu as raison, il est inutile de me triturer l'esprit avec ce qu'elle pourrait bien penser, nous n'étions de toute façon visiblement pas faits pour s'entendre » rigola-t-il.

Mahyar avait pourtant observé beaucoup de similitude entre les deux, mais il n'aurait pas été judicieux de lui faire part de ses remarques. Il ne valait mieux pas remuer le sujet plus que cela pour le moment.

Toujours allongé dans son lit, Bob se remémora une partie intrigante de leur discussion. Mahyar lui avait posé une question qui aux premiers abords pouvait paraître étrange, mais faisait particulièrement sens pour leur relation.

« Est-ce que mon envie d'être « Maître » de ce qui m'entoure, ma tendance au contrôle te dérange ? »

« Hein ? »

Bob avait mis quelques secondes à comprendre exactement ce dont il parlait, mais s'était rapidement aperçu que cela décrivait parfaitement l'envoutement qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il avait été surpris qu'il ait réussi à mettre des mots si clairs sur ce qui le fascinait tant chez lui, mais cette trouvaille l'avait fait sourire.

« Ah, ça ! Tu sais, c'est cette part de toi qui m'a tant fasciné au début. C'est à quel point tu es bon dans ce que tu fais de cette capacité qui m'a emporté, mais je pensais que tu le savais déjà. »

« En effet, mais je voulais m'assurer de quelque chose. » lui avait-il répondu.

Bob se souvenait avoir vu Mahyar esquisser un sourire de soulagement.

Mahyar s'était attendu à une réponse positive, mais il voulait être parfaitement sûr que Bob avait conscience de cette part de lui-même. Il ne ferait donc pas de mal à Bob comme il l'avait fait avec Lucie, qui ne cessait de démonifier cette part de lui. Il avait le sentiment que Bob était capable d'accepter sa personne, de l'aimer véritablement, et surtout d'accepter sa façon si particulière d'aimer sans que cela ne crée de souffrances. Il n'était pas dupe au point de penser qu'il serait en mesure de ne jamais le faire souffrir, -d'ailleurs c'était déjà le cas à cause de ses erreurs- mais au moins il lui épargnerait celle-ci.

La visite de Mahyar ne s'était cependant pas finie de façon si rassurante, et Bob avait laissé sortir sa frustration juste avant son départ. Il avait senti que cette fois-ci serait celle de trop.

« Mahyar… » Commença Bob.

« Je t'écoute ? » Répondit Mahyar, prévoyant ce qui allait venir dans le regard de son partenaire.

« Ça fait un moment que je supporte cette situation, alors je vais me permettre de te demander combien de temps ça va encore durer ? Combien de temps tu vas me forcer à rester dans l'ombre de ta femme ? »

Mahyar savait que Bob allait bientôt atteindre ses limites, mais en voyant la détresse qu'il exprimait de façon si concrète, il ne put s'empêcher d'être déstabilisé. Ce n'était pas habituel pour Bob de s'exposer de façon si vulnérable. Jusqu'ici, Mahyar avait presque toujours su lire en lui ce qu'il ressentait et avait su agir en conséquence. Il avait déjà trop longtemps laissé le problème en suspens, et il aurait dû agir avant que son partenaire ne réagisse de cette façon.

S'il écoutait ses désirs, il lui annoncerait dès maintenant qu'il pourrait bientôt être présent pour lui, qu'il lui apporterait toute l'attention et tous les rêves dont il avait besoin. La discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir l'avait conforté dans l'idée de se mettre officiellement avec lui, mais il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses. Il ne voulait rien annoncer à Bob tant que rien n'était concrètement fait, préférant éviter de risquer de lui faire de faux espoirs en cas d'imprévus, chose que Mahyar redoutait avec sa femme.

Se séparer de la personne avec qui l'on a partagé plusieurs années de mariage n'était pas simple, mais en en y réfléchissant, cela faisait un moment que la distance s'était installée entre eux. Il n'avait plus rien à apporter à Lucie depuis longtemps, hormis du dégout selon ses propres dires. Il en avait conclu que ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne puisse mettre complétement fin à leur relation. Cette pensée le rassura quant à la façon qu'il aurait de gérer Bob.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire… Tant qu'elle n'est pas morte, tu resteras. » Poursuivit Bob.

Mahyar ne démentit pas. Il était inutile de lui parler de la bonne santé actuelle de Lucie, il savait que ça le ferait bouillir de rage, et que ça causerait bien plus de mal que de bien.

Mahyar tenta de se montrer rassurant et continuai à soutenir son regard.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu as une place importante dans ma vie à présent. Tu es bien loin d'être une ombre. »

« Je sais, mais il faut croire que je suis incapable de supporter sa présence plus longtemps… » Il eut un rire nerveux. « Haha… Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça prendrait une telle ampleur, je pensais pouvoir tenir, mais plus maintenant… »

Mahyar attira Bob contre lui, et tenta de le calmer dans ses bras. Il le sentit trembler.

« Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux désormais, et que je peux venir n'importe quand. Je serai bien plus présent. »

« Donne-moi une approximation de date pour le « départ » de ta femme, je veux savoir où ça en est. »

Mahyar hésita à en donner une, ne sachant pas bien lui-même quand il serait entièrement disponible, mais il finit par le faire.

« Pour bientôt, mais tu te doutes que je ne peux pas te donner de date. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à une date précise bien sûr, mais… c'est sûr, cette fois ? »

« Oui. »

« Je t'attends pour bientôt, dans ce cas. »

Ils s'embrassèrent, et Bob vit encore une fois Mahyar le quitter.

Mahyar partit de chez Bob, en espérant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le verrait si triste de devoir le laisser partir.

Après cet au revoir pesant, Bob avait encore dû faire face à ses démons intérieurs, cette sombre haine qui le parcourait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Mahyar s'éloigner, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait rentrer chez lui pour retrouver cette femme qu'il détestait tant. Le fait qu'il n'ait plus à se cacher l'avait légèrement soulagé, mais ce n'était qu'illusoire, cela n'éradiquait pas le fond du problème. _Elle_ était toujours présente, présente dans leur monde à _eux_.

Bob tentait d'éradiquer ses désirs sordides en se rappelant que cette présence néfaste ne serait que temporaire, et que bientôt, ce serait fini. Mahyar l'avait dit lui-même. Ces pensées semblaient cependant de moins en moins efficaces avec la durée de l'attente.

A son réveil, Bob était encore dans cet état sinistre, malgré la nuit qui venait de s'écouler. Le sommeil l'aidait d'habitude à le sortir de ses tourments, mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Serait-il capable de rester totalement sain dans cette situation ? Il se leva finalement de son lit pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage, espérant pouvoir se réveiller.

Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable qui le tira de ses pensées avant que l'eau n'ait pu totalement le ramener à lui.

C'était certainement Sebastien, qui devait encore s'inquiéter pour lui. Dernièrement, il l'appelait presque tous les jours, ce qui avait tendance à agacer Bob. Il n'appréciait pas que l'on s'inquiète autant pour lui, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait inspirer aux gens quand ils pensaient à lui, mais il fallait dire qu'il l'avait cherché ces derniers temps. Il hésita un moment à décrocher, mais en conclut que cela ne ferait que l'inquiéter plus de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles.

Bob décrocha, et le prit de cours :

« Salut Seb. Flash info : je vais bien aujourd'hui. »

« Salut Bob ? Eh bien, c'est brutal mais je suis content de l'apprendre... »

« Tu aurais préféré que j'y aille plus doucement ? »

« Non ça va, je te connais je suis habitué, mais je t'avoue que ça ne sonnait pas très vrai. »

« Je suis juste fatigué de ces questions, et je savais que tu allais me la poser, alors j'y ai simplement répondu pour passer à autre chose. Parlons donc des choses intéressantes, quoi de neuf ? »

Bob n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de lui. Sébastien le comprit, et n'insista pas. Même s'il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui n'allait pas, il pouvait le distraire avec d'autres sujets.

« Rien de particulier. Enfin, j'ai parlé avec Krayn… »

« D'aventures ? »

« Oui, on se demandait quoi faire pour l'avenir de la série. »

« Je t'avoue que moi aussi... Mais ça ne devrait plus prendre beaucoup de temps avant que la bonne humeur de l'équipe ne soit restaurée, du moins je l'espère, ça fait déjà un petit moment qu'on attend. »

Sébastien eut légèrement peur de poser la question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

« Quand cette femme sera définitivement sortie de nos vies. »

Sébastien avait craint cette réponse, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui avait posé la question. Parler d'elle avec lui n'allait pas être simple.

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas que Lucie soit la source de l'irrégularité des tournages, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. »

« C'est pourtant le cas. Mahyar se la traîne dès qu'elle a un problème. »

Bob ne savait toujours pas que Lucie n'était pas au seuil de la mort, Seb ne savait pas comment gérer le sujet avec lui.

« Il y a un souci ? » demanda Bob, constatant le silence de Seb.

« Oh non, rien. Je me disais juste que ça faisait un moment que les tournages n'avaient pas été décalés à cause de ça, justement. »

« Oui, pour le moment c'est calme… Mahyar ne doit pas s'en occuper, elle doit être à l'hôpital. »

« Il t'a dit ça ? »

« Non, mais selon lui elle n'en a plus pour longtemps, et comme les tournages ont repris de façon régulière, je me suis dit que ça pourrait en être la cause. Ou alors elle est chez ses parents, ça aurait du sens. »

Voir les espoirs de Bob tenir sur le fil d'un mensonge était éprouvant pour Sébastien. Il se doutait qu'apprendre la vérité lui ferait mal, mais il était préférable pour son avenir qu'il la connaisse. Comment Mahyar pouvait être si malhonnête avec lui ? Il se demanda si cet homme serait vraiment capable de le rendre heureux.

« Tu ne dis plus rien ? » Demanda Bob.

Sébastien n'avait jamais été un bon menteur, et il hésita à lui en parler. Il se sentait très mal pour lui, Bob méritait de savoir la vérité, mais était-ce son rôle ? Ça ne le regardait pas après tout. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas interférer entre eux malgré ses sentiments, puisque Bob avait l'espoir d'être heureux avec lui. Pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Mahyar n'allait jamais lui dire, et dieu sait combien de temps il était prêt à le faire attendre pour rien.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire… J'ai hésité, mais je pense que c'est pour le mieux. »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Mahyar ne te l'a pas dit, mais je pense que c'est mieux que tu saches… Lucie est en rémission, et se porte bien actuellement. »

Les yeux de Bob s'écarquillèrent. Il se demanda si c'était une blague, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de Sébastien. Pourtant, ce n'était pas non plus le genre de Mahyar de mentir, du moins pas sans avoir de bonnes raisons.

« D'où tu tires ça ? »

« De Krayn, qui le tient de Lucie elle-même. »

Il mit quelques secondes à assimiler les faits que Sébastien lui exposaient, et à contenir le choc. Il eut à ce moment un haut-le-cœur accompagné de vertiges, qui le fit vaciller quelques secondes, avant de se raccrocher au meuble le plus proche.

Il voulut réfléchir calmement et essayer de comprendre, mais son esprit fut rapidement assailli par d'autres émotions négatives, embrouillant toute pensée rationnelle.

« Bob ? Ça va ? Tu veux que je passe te voir ? »

Bob avait oublié qu'il était au téléphone, et l'avait laissé tomber par terre.

Elle allait vivre. Elle allait parasiter son monde, leur monde, et cela ne changerait pas « bientôt ». Avait-il l'intention de le faire attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, tout en restant avec cette femme ? Non… Il ne lui ferait jamais ça.

« Merde ! J'arrive Bob, ne bouge pas ! » Entendit-il sans vraiment enregistrer l'information.

Il déambula jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il se passa encore une fois de l'eau sur le visage. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'un choc le raccrochant à la réalité s'il voulait éviter d'exploser. En se regardant dans le miroir, il se vit comme éteint, il était pâle.

Se serait-il trompé, durant tout ce temps ? Cette femme avait-elle le contrôle sur tout, depuis le début ? S'était-il laissé berner d'une façon qu'elle avait parfaitement prévue ?

Il fallait qu'il voie ça de ses propres yeux. Il fallait qu'il voie Lucie, il fallait qu'il voie Mahyar. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, sinon, il sentait qu'il allait sombrer dans quelque chose qu'il ne préférait pas imaginer. Paniqué à cette idée, il fut pris d'une nouvelle énergie, et se précipita jusque dans sa voiture.

En chemin, il rumina, et s'énerva contre des voitures qu'il avait bien failli percuter. Le rythme de son cœur ne cessait de s'accélérer au fil de la route, et Il était à fleur de peau.

Il se gara non loin de leur maison, et pris quelques minutes pour se calmer. Il vérifia dans le rétroviseur s'il avait repris des couleurs, et fut rassuré de constater que c'était le cas. Il prit une grande respiration, s'avança jusqu'à la maison d'un pas décidé, et toqua à la porte.

Lucie vit que Bob se tenait devant sa porte à travers le judas. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Il aurait osé désobéir à Mahyar pour venir lui parler en face à face ? Etonnant… Il n'était peut-être pas si désespéré que ça, finalement. Elle entrouvrit la porte, et jaugea Bob du regard, pendant que ce dernier semblait l'examiner.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » Lui annonça-t-il sans attendre.

« Bonjour Bob… Tu es direct, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu as l'air en forme, dis-moi. »

« Je suppose que tu ne te soucies pas vraiment de mon bien-être, alors dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

« Parler, comme annoncé précédemment. »

« Mahyar n'est pas là si tu comptais avoir une conversation à trois. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Bob.

« Tant mieux, ça rendra les choses plus simples. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça rendra plus simple ? »

« Notre discussion. »

« Oh, tu es venu ici sans sa permission… Mahyar aurait lâché ta laisse ? »

Sa phrase lui fit lever un sourcil nerveux, et il haussa le ton.

« Mahyar oui justement ! Parlons-en. Laisse-moi entrer. »

« Il se trouve que je ne reçois pas d'invités si peu respectueux, si tu veux bien m'excuser. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse fermer la porte, Bob glissa sa fine main dans la fente de la porte, et la saisit fermement.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend, Bob ? Je ne veux pas te parler, je pense avoir été claire. »

« T'es mignonne, je suis sûr que t'as pleins de trucs à me dire. Ça se voit sur la tronche que tu tires. »

Elle commença à perdre patience, et comprit qu'être calme ne servirait à rien avec lui.

« J'appelle la police si tu ne retires pas ta main. »

Bob eut un rire nerveux.

« Ca y est, Mahyar n'est pas là pour tenir son chien en laisse, alors tu fuis ? »

« _Retire ta sale main de ma porte_ ! »

Elle écrasa ses doigts dans la porte d'un violent coup, et l'entendit pousser un cri de douleur. Pourtant, sa main ne s'était pas retirée, au contraire, c'était comme si elle persistait à se glisser à l'intérieur. Cette vision la terrifia, elle avait l'impression de chercher à écraser une araignée qui ne mourrait pas. Elle écrasa ses doigts de plus belle, et ne relâcha pas la pression pour empêcher ses doigts de bouger.

Elle fut rassurée que Bob ne puisse pas la voir, car il aurait été dangereux de lui montrer les frissons d'effroi qu'elle ressentait. Il était hors de question de lui montrer quelconque signe de faiblesse. Ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'elle était vulnérable par son silence, elle tenta de reprendre verbalement le dessus.

« Je vois qu'il t'a habitué à la douleur, mais tu as encore des progrès à faire sur le bruit… »

En prononçant ses mots, elle se rendit compte que son ton assuré n'était pas crédible. Elle entendit alors un léger rire derrière la porte, qui la fit se crisper.

« On va voir lequel de nous deux il a le mieux habitué à la douleur. »

Cette phrase lui donna des frissons dans le dos, et l'apparente force qu'elle tentait de garder s'effondra.

A ce moment-là, semblant profiter de son moment d'inattention, les doigts se retirèrent de la porte. Son premier réflexe fut de bloquer la porte de tout son poids, et de tenter d'amener ses doigts tremblant à tourner la clé dans la porte pour la verrouiller. Avant qu'elle n'y parvienne, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et elle perdit l'équilibre.

Il se tenait dans l'entrée de la porte, sa main distordue pendant mollement. La première chose que le regard de Lucie aperçut fut ses yeux, qui étaient humides de douleur, et surement de colère. Il semblait prêt à exploser. C'était une présence très différente de celle qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir, elle avait le sentiment de voir une autre personne.

« Sale chienne… »

Lucie reprit rapidement son équilibre, et malgré la peur qui lui hurlait de courir, elle lui fit face.


	16. Bestialité

_Salut à tous ! Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews, et spécialement aux invités à qui je ne peux pas répondre, elles me font chaud au cœur... J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre. Plus j'avance, plus j'ai peur de vous décevoir on dirait, et du coup je mets plus de temps à sortir les chapitres… Donc désolée pour ça._

 _Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _EDIT : Je suis actuellement en période d'examens, alors le prochain chapitre n'arrivera qu'en fin de mois. Je vous dis à bientôt !_

* * *

Le couloir était étroit et long, Bob et Lucie ne pouvaient se déplacer que dans deux directions, mais elle ne comptait pas le laisser avancer plus loin dans sa maison.

« Alors, c'est pour ça que t'es venu, hein ? Tu as l'intention de me trucider ? » Demanda-t-elle, commençant à être à bout de souffle.

« C'est vrai que tu m'as pas mal énervé, inutile de le cacher, mais j'espérais pouvoir parler avec toi et m'en tirer sans avoir de sang sur les mains… Mais même ça, tu l'as entravé. »

Légèrement satisfaite de tant le frustrer, elle força un sourire.

« Tu mériterais bien une muselière… Je lui en toucherai deux mots. »

Elle reçut une claque au visage qui la fit basculer, et elle se rattrapa sur un meuble. Légèrement sonnée, elle lui lança un regard assassin.

« Arrête de faire la maline, arrête de parler comme si tu avais une quelconque influence sur lui maintenant ! » Grogna-t-il en réponse.

Après avoir senti l'impact de sa main, une partie de lui réagit et réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il prit pleinement conscience de la douleur qu'il ressentait à sa main blessée, et il serra les dents. Se raccrochant aux derniers souffles de bon sens qu'il lui restait, il parla.

« Ecoute… J'ai pas envie de gravement blesser voire de tuer qui que ce soit, ça n'arrangerait personne, et surtout pas moi et toi... Alors, je veux bien te laisser t'en tirer avec une seule claque, si tu quittes Mahyar et que tu _disparais_ de nos vies. »

Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas pendant quelques secondes, ils semblaient jauger les intentions de l'autre. Constatant qu'il était sérieux, la colère fit reprendre à Lucie ses esprits, et elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Non mais tu te crois où ? Tu forces le passage chez moi, tu me menaces, tu me frappes, et maintenant tu veux faire le gentil homme qui me prend en pitié ? » Elle se pencha vers lui. « Non non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. Écoute-moi bien, tu n'auras _aucune_ influence sur moi et ma vie. _Jamais_. Si ton cerveau malade est encore capable de comprendre, va-t'en. »

A cet instant, elle sut qu'elle avait détruit les derniers remparts de la conscience de Bob, et elle ne put qu'observer son regard fixe se vider de toute empathie.

« On m'avait dit que tu étais plus intelligente que ça… Mais soit… Si tu veux être irritante jusqu'au bout, je vais faire avec. » Dit-il sans cacher son irritation.

Une partie d'elle lui souffla qu'elle allait le regretter, mais il était inenvisageable qu'elle se plie à ses attentes ou qu'elle le laisse s'en tirer. Il en était hors de question, même si ça devait engendrer des répercussions catastrophiques, elle lui résisterait, et elle s'en sortirait.

Il n'y avait plus d'autres solutions, il fallait qu'elle l'arrête par la force, et par elle-même. Elle fit basculer le meuble sur lequel elle s'était soutenue pour bloquer le passage en espérant se donner une avance, et courut dans la cuisine pour attraper la première arme qui lui vint à l'esprit : un couteau. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir amené d'armes, il ne savait même pas que Mahyar n'était pas là, il avait dû venir sur une impulsion… Sur ce point-là, elle pouvait avoir un avantage.

Alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore atteint la cuisine, elle entendit déjà les pas de Bob se rapprocher à vive allure. Elle manqua de trébucher en se précipitant trop vite, mais elle se rattrapa sur le rebord des tiroirs qu'elle visait. Les secondes qu'elle prit pour fouiller dans les couverts et trouver un couteau suffisamment aiguisé lui parurent durer une éternité, et elle n'allait pas supporter de rester le dos tourné à la porte plus longtemps. Finalement, elle tomba sur le couteau auquel elle pensait, et la sensation qu'elle eut en saisissant fermement l'arme lui procura une sensation de pouvoir qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonnée.

Au moment où elle se retourna pour faire face à l'entrée, il était déjà dans la pièce. Il stoppa en la voyant brandir l'arme dans sa direction, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui de Bob était fixe, elle ressentait comme une bestialité animale en lui, accentués par les frissons qui semblaient lui parcourir le visage. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Elle avait beau en imaginer la cause, tout ça la dépassait.

Il fit un pas ferme en sa direction en la menaçant du regard.

« Pose ça. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Tu veux que j'obéisse à un malade et que je me laisse gentiment faire ? Non, je ne suis pas comme toi. »

Elle s'avança à son tour vers Bob dans le but de le faire reculer, le couteau pointant dans sa direction.

« Ce n'est pas une remarque très pertinente, venant de la personne qui a épousé le malade à qui tu fais référence. » Sa voix était froide. On aurait dit qu'il ne cherchait pas seulement à établir une situation de domination physique purement bestiale sur elle, mais aussi psychologique.

Mais il ne recula pas, et fit à son tour un pas en avant. Malgré les tentatives d'intimidations de Lucie, il ne battait pas un cil. Son attitude de prédateur ne la craignant pas malgré ses efforts commença à la faire paniquer.

« Tu fais _un_ pas de plus et je te plante ! »

Elle balada rapidement son regard autour d'elle, cherchant une issue, mais son regard se posa sur une poêle à cuir. Elle pourrait le mettre hors d'état de nuire plus facilement avec un objet contendant, en l'assommant par exemple. Ce serait bien plus accommodant que de l'avoir agonisant et saignant dans la maison, et bien plus crédible aux yeux des autorités. Cependant, il serait bien trop risqué de ne plus lui faire face arme en main.

« Ah oui ? Tu as pourtant l'air réticente, je suis sûr que l'idée de planter un homme te fait peur. »

« Tu serais surpris de voir ce dont je suis capable. »

Il était vrai que les conséquences seraient graves, mais elle était à peu près sûre de pouvoir s'en sortir avec la police, si toutefois Mahyar témoignait en sa faveur. Ce qui l'angoissait était d'imaginer la sensation du transpercement de la chair d'un homme, aussi détestable soit-il. Cette simple idée lui donnait envie de vomir, mais elle allait devoir surmonter son dégout si elle voulait survivre. Elle ne s'était pas battue contre sa maladie et condition pour rien, et elle était bien assez forte pour surmonter ça.

Son souffle se fit court dans l'attente du moindre mouvement de Bob, et ce dernier se délectait de la peur qu'il créait chez sa proie. C'était pour lui le début d'une bien douce vengeance.

Il fit finalement le pas décisif. A ce moment-là, le cri de Lucie résonna dans la pièce. Elle avait mise toute son énergie dans son mouvement pour lui asséner un coup au bras, mais son mouvement fut stoppé.

Bob avait esquivé son coup, comme s'il l'avait prévu, et lui avait saisi le poignet de sa main valide avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher. Il remonta son emprise jusqu'à sa main, et il la tourna avec force afin que la lame fasse face à sa propriétaire. Comprenant ce qu'il comptait faire, et le sentant commencer à forcer, le regard agressif de Lucie fit place à de la terreur. Elle sentit toute la rage de Bob dans l'énergie qu'il mettait pour qu'elle s'embroche elle-même, et la vision de la lame tremblotante pointée vers elle la fit frissonner.

De toutes ses forces, elle repoussa sa propre main. Constatant qu'elle pouvait encore se débattre et le repousser, il serra les dents et appuya la paume de sa main blessée contre le bout du manche du couteau, et s'appuya de son corps pour la faire reculer. Cette proximité entre eux était insoutenable, et elle fut contrainte de reculer malgré la force qu'elle mettait pour le repousser. Il y avait quelque chose d'oppressant dans son regard et dans sa manière d'agir, elle ne ressentait pas qu'une simple violence physique. Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister éternellement, elle voulut lâcher son arme, mais Bob maintenait fermement l'emprise de sa main sur le couteau.

Elle songea à lui assener un coup de pied, mais elle savait qu'elle perdrait l'équilibre et que Bob tomberait sur elle, couteau levé. Si elle n'exerçait plus de force contre Bob au niveau du couteau, si elle retirait ne serait-ce qu'une main, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas suffisamment de force pour le retenir et que le couteau s'enfoncerait en elle. Elle ne pouvait penser à d'autres solutions.

En reculant, elle finit par heurter le comptoir, et son dos commença à se courber contre ce dernier. Il était désormais sur elle, tentant de pousser la lame jusqu'à son corps, et plus précisément son cou. Elle sentit ses force s'amenuiser, et la lame se dirigeait toujours lentement mais irrémédiablement vers elle. Elle se débattit de ses jambes, tentant de le renverser sur le côté, en vain.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Prier pour sa vie ? Il en était hors de question. Crier à l'aide ? Hors de question, il était de toute manière peu probable que quelqu'un l'entende. Quelles autres options avait-elle ? Continuer à résister jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'épuise ? Cela n'apporterait rien de bon pour elle. Son regard était embué par la sueur et le stress, mais elle distingua sur le côté la poêle qu'elle avait repérée tout à l'heure. C'était risqué, mais elle n'allait pas s'en sortir sans prendre de risques.

Sébastien s'était précipité dans sa voiture le plus rapidement possible, et s'était mis à rouler en direction de chez Bob. Il s'en voulait terriblement de lui avoir annoncé, il aurait dû savoir qu'il réagirait si mal, il aurait dû tenir sa langue… Qui sait, peut-être que Mahyar aurait fini par faire quelque chose pour lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait en tête, après tout. Dans tous les cas, cela ne le regardait pas, il n'aurait pas dû s'en mêler, même si son cœur souffrait de le voir dans cet état. Maintenant, qui sait dans quel état pouvait être Bob par sa faute. Il l'avait entendu faire tomber son portable, et il avait arrêté de lui répondre, c'était presque comme s'il avait oublié son appel.

Ses mains moites tremblaient sur le volant, alors qu'il grillait plusieurs feux rouges pour arriver le plus rapidement possible chez son ami.

Et s'il s'était… tranché ? Non... Même dans un état second, Bob ne ferait pas ça. Il avait beau se rassurer avec cette pensée, Sébastien n'en savait rien. Il se comportait tellement bizarrement ces dernières semaines… Ça avait beau paraître insidieux, quelqu'un de proche comme Sébastien le voyait clairement, et il ne savait plus ce qu'il était capable de faire…

Il ne prit pas le temps de garer correctement sa voiture en face de chez Bob et se hâta vers sa porte. Son doigt appuya sur la sonnette, et il patienta quelques secondes. Le silence qui suivit le retentissement de la sonnette était pesant, et il décida de le briser.

« Bob ? C'est Seb, je suis venu voir comment tu allais… »

Ce fut le silence qui lui répondit, encore.

« … Est-ce que tu es là ? »

Il plaça sa main sur la poignée sans grande conviction, et fut surpris de constater que la porte était ouverte.

Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la maison, et constata que le silence y régnait, et que rien n'y bougeait. Sébastien avait attribué à cet endroit d'heureux souvenirs, mais aujourd'hui tout semblait différent. Peut-être était-ce à cause des événements récents, mais il s'en dégageait une impression presque morbide, tout était à sa place, mais c'était comme si… quelque chose était mort chez lui. Sébastien tenta de se dégager de ce sentiment, et chercha dans toutes les pièces de la maison, espérant toujours vainement qu'il le verrait surgir devant lui, riant de sa mauvaise blague comme il sait le faire. Evidemment, il n'en était rien. Il ne trouva que le portable de Bob, qu'il avait fait tomber sur le sol de son couloir.

Visiblement il n'avait pas pris la peine de le récupérer avant de sortir de chez lui, et il n'avait pas non plus pris la peine de verrouiller sa porte… Il devait certainement être dans un sale état, et malheureusement il avait certainement dû se rendre chez Mahyar pour le retrouver…

Il ne voulait pas s'impliquer entre eux plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Il fallait au moins qu'il s'assure de l'état dans lequel il était, et… de pouvoir faire ce qu'il peut pour le soutenir dans ce qu'il vit.

Il se précipita à nouveau dans sa voiture, et partit en direction de chez Mahyar. Il espérait de tout cœur que Bob allait bien, et qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave. Durant le chemin, son esprit fut tourmenté par plusieurs scénarios catastrophes que son inquiétude associé à sa culpabilité lui avaient fait créés.

Une fois arrivé, il gara maladroitement sa voiture sur le trottoir en face de la maison, et constata que la voiture de Bob était garée devant cette dernière. Il était bien là. Il fut rassuré de l'avoir trouvé, mais quelque chose lui dit que ce qu'il allait voir n'allait pas lui plaire.

Arrivant devant la maison, il constata que la porte était poussée, mais pas fermée. Au vu de la situation, il ne prit pas la peine de sonner ou de toquer, et ouvrit la porte. Il manqua de trébucher sur les meubles et multiples objets qui étaient tombés à terre, et entendit des voix essoufflées accompagnés de mouvements lui faisant penser à des débattements. Il ne réfléchit pas, et fonça en direction de la provenance des bruits. Il poussa avec fracas la porte de la cuisine, et la vision qu'il eut allait sûrement le marquer à vie.

Bob était effondré à terre, se soutenant sur un coude et se tenant douloureusement une côte. Il avait visiblement des difficultés à se relever et avait des difficultés à respirer. Derrière lui se tenait une Lucie haletante, saignant d'une zone proche d'une épaule, s'apprêtant à le frapper à terre avec une poêle.

Elle se stoppa en le voyant.

Sans réfléchir, presque instinctivement, Sébastien se plaça entre elle et Bob et lui retira la poêle des mains.

« Arrêtez tout de suite ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez tous les deux ?! »

La bouche de Lucie était en sang. Elle semblait aliénée, mais tentait malgré tout de rester claire.

« Je récolte ce que Mahyar a semé, je pense que c'est une bonne façon de formuler la chose… » Répondit Lucie, essoufflée. « Maintenant que t'es là, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'attacher ce chien, j'ai besoin de repos… »

Sébastien ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« Oh non… Bob vous a vraiment… attaquée ? »

« Tu veux voir le trou qu'il m'a fait dans l'épaule ? » dit-elle en découvrant son T-shirt sali par le sang. « J'ai besoin de soins, maintenant. Je ne subirai pas les conneries de ce fou plus longtemps. »

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Bob serait capable d'aller si loin, allait-il vraiment la tuer ? Qu'avait-il vraiment en tête ? Était-il devenu complètement fou ?

« Oui… Je vais appeler une ambulance tout de suite. »

« N'oublie pas la police, surtout. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Entendant Bob tousser, il se retourna et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Ça va, Bob ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris… ? »

Il toussa du sang, et prit une grande respiration roque en tentant de se relever.

« Bouge de là, j'ai un truc à faire avant de pouvoir reprendre ma vie normale… Et je pense que tu ne veux pas voir ça… » Répondit Bob. Il tenta de se relever encore une fois, et se soutint sur une chaise.

Sébastien n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

« Attache le, je suis sérieuse quand je dis ça. » Ordonna Lucie, laissant transparaître dans sa voix la peur qu'elle contenait. « Il est bien amoché, mais je ne sais pas ce dont il est encore capable. »

Sébastien avait encore foi en Bob, et refusait de croire qu'il ne pouvait être raisonné.

« Calme toi, je pense que tu as besoin de repos… Je ne suis pas sûr que tu te rendes bien compte de ce dont tu parles. » Dit Sébastien.

« Tch… Je vous laisse entre vous, ne le laisse pas sortir. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas mais maîtrise-le, j'ai un coup de fil à passer avant que ça ne dégénère. » Annonça Lucie.

Elle quitta la pièce en se tenant l'épaule.

Bob mit un moment avant de répondre à Sébastien, et il leva finalement son regard vers le sien. Il avait une était une expression que Sébastien n'avait jamais vue chez son ami, il semblait dément.

« Si, je sais. Je le sais très bien. Et ça m'attriste, tu sais, d'en venir à là. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, elle ne me laisse pas le choix. »

Sébastien resta silencieux. Il ne savait que répondre, il ne comprenait pas. Il était désemparé de voir l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde dans cet état si sinistre et hors de la réalité.

« Mais… Bob, je sais que cette révélation t'a fait mal, et j'en suis le premier désolé, mais il n'y a vraiment aucune raison d'en arriver à là… Tu sais, Mahyar n'aimerait certainement pas que tu en arrives à là… Surtout que tu es vraiment blessé, tu as besoin de repos… »

Sébastien faisait de son mieux pour trouver des arguments convaincants, mais Bob ne semblait pas les écouter. Il se dirigea presque mécaniquement vers le comptoir de la cuisine, et récupéra à terre un couteau ensanglanté qui y était posé.

« Merde ! » Souffla Sébastien avec résiliation en se jetant sur Bob pour le maîtriser.

Lucie avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas fini. Elle avait réussi à s'en sortir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive, et elle en était rassurée, mais elle tremblait encore du moment où il l'avait poignardée. Elle savait qu'il ne s'en tiendrait pas à là. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire confiance à Sébastien pour retenir Bob, mais il gagnerait au moins du temps le temps qu'elle puisse appeler une ambulance.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, pris son portable, et composa le numéro de l'ambulance.

Bob se débattait dans les bras de Sébastien.

« S'il te plaît Bob, arrête ça ! Je te promets que ça se passera bien, tu ne dois pas en arriver à là… Je crois encore en toi. »

« Seb, ne me force pas toi aussi à être violent avec toi, reste en dehors de ça. »

« Je suis désolé, je t'ai toujours soutenu dans ce que tu voulais, mais là… je ne peux pas. Et puis, tu ne t'en sortiras pas si tu le fais, alors ça ne t'apporterait rien. »

« Et alors ? Tu m'aiderais à m'en sortir si je le faisais ? »

« Je… Non, parce que tu ne le feras pas. Le Bob que je connais ne le ferait pas. »

« Je pensais pouvoir compter sur toi… Si tu ne comptes pas m'aider, ne t'en mêle pas »

Bob lui planta le couteau dans l'avant-bras. Sébastien hurla de douleur, et le lâcha sous le choc.

Bob sortit de la cuisine et s'arrêta dans le salon. Il entendit la voix de sa proie à l'étage, et il s'y précipita aussi rapidement que son corps l'y autorisait.

Lucie entendit des bruits de pas devant sa porte, qu'elle avait bien entendu verrouillée à clé. Elle pensait que Bob était suffisamment affaibli et que son ami pourrait le retenir, mais elle avait entendu le cri de ce dernier. Avait-il été si naïf que ça ?

Elle resta silencieuse, espérant que la porte tiendrait suffisamment longtemps pour que l'ambulance arrive. Ils habitaient loin de la ville, mais elle espérait qu'ils puissent arriver à temps. Son épaule lui faisait terriblement mal, et elle n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin et serra les dents, dans l'attente de ce qui allait se produire.


End file.
